The Birds Fly West
by Kattyface
Summary: Charlotte Dove is a 16 year old maid with a mysterious past. JackXOC,WillXOC,Willabeth, minor Sparrabeth later on. MARY SUE WARNING! Rated T, just to be safe. DONE.
1. I'll never forgive you

**Helloooo everyone! :D**

**Prologue**

What if she'd forgiven him?

He'd asked himself at least twenty times that day.

What would he do, if she came to him with that innocent smile still on her face?

It was a long shot, and he knew. But a grin lit up his tan face as he stared off into the nearing Port Royal. Anything was possible.

After all… he was Captain Jack Sparrow.

_**The Curse of the Black Pearl**_

**Chapter 1: "I'll never forgive you."**

"Charlotte!" a hectic, grouchy growled from the other side of the Governor's household. Charlotte Dove rolled her grey eyes. She heard it at least fifty times a day.

"Coming!" she called back. The 16-year-old girl was a maid in the Governor of Port Royal's household. She was fiery, smart, and spirited, which many people took for short tempered and impatient. But she had very polite manners and a way of smiling that made you want to join her. As she threw down her sponge and went to the door, the same person yelled again.

"Get the door and greet Mr. Turner! And don't lollygaggle on your way there, eh?" Charlotte's grey eyes widened. A grin made its way onto her face.

"Of course," she called back. She ran to the door and opened it, bowing her curly, brunette head low as she did so, making it impossible for the guest to identify her. William Turner, a handsome boy at the age of 17, walked inside.

"Oh, thank you, Miss," he kindly at Charlotte as he stepped past her.

"Of course," she feigned a Jamaican accent. As he turned to walk into the home, she added, "Willie-Boy." He paused, a smile lighting up his handsome face. Charlotte closed the door and waited for him to turn.

"Quite kind of you to say, Lottie," he grinned over his shoulder. Charlotte squealed and ran forward, throwing her arms around him. Will dropped the case he had been carrying and hugged her back. "Oh, Lottie, it's been ages!" he exclaimed. "Almost a year now, I'd say." Charlotte nodded, pulling away so she could look him over. "Look at you. If you weren't… well, you, I might almost say you've gotten rather pretty now," Will teased. Charlotte rolled her eyes, as though to tell him it didn't faze her, although it did. She'd never thought of herself as an English rose. Her skin tanned easily in the sun, making her completely different from the snowy-skinned fashion beauties she aspired to be. Her waist was rather curvy, although she wore a corset regularly and watched what she ate. But with long brown curls that fell an inch past her collarbone, deep grey eyes, and tall figure, she was easily fit to be much more than a maid.

"And if you weren't such a Willie-Boy," Charlotte began, tweaking his nose lovingly. "I'd say you were fairly handsome. But seeing how you are…" He laughed, hugging her again. Charlotte grinned and returned the embrace. She'd known Will Turner ever since he was eleven years old. Governor Swann had saved him from a watery grave, as they had found him out at sea, completely abandoned. Charlotte had taken care of Will, telling him stories about the sea, and pirates, and everything else she knew about. He'd become much like a brother to her.

"Ah, hello there, William," someone called. Charlotte let go of Will, and they both straightened up.

"Good day, Governor Swann," Will said seriously. Charlotte mimicked his attitude, standing on her tiptoes and puffing out her cheeks. The Governor looked at Charlotte and raised his eyebrows before chuckling softly. Will looked around, confused, but by the time his eyes traveled to Charlotte she had returned to normal. "Er, I have your order," Will murmured, reaching into his case. Charlotte puffed out her cheeks again and stood on her tiptoes, crossing her eyes behind his back. Governor Swann started to laugh. Charlotte grinned at him before then sticking her tongue out and walking around like a zombie. When she turned back, Will was staring at her, one eyebrow raised. She and Governor Swann glanced at each other both busting into a hysterical laughter. Will shook his head, chuckling as well.

"Good morning to you as well, Charlotte," the Governor smiled, ruffling her hair affectionately. Charlotte felt herself fill with an emotion she couldn't describe. It didn't happen often, but when it did, it was enough to make her cry. Governor Swann treated Charlotte, although she was only a maid, as though she were his daughter. He'd taken her in when she was only ten after finding her alone and dirty in the alleys of Port Royal. "Would you mind going up and fetching Elizabeth for me?" the Governor asked her. Charlotte nodded, relieved at the chance to escape before she broke out in tears.

"Liz?" Charlotte called into closed room of Elizabeth, the Governor's daughter and her best friend. "Liz, your father wants you downstairs!" Charlotte heard Elizabeth groan in frustration from the other side of the door. "Er, you okay?" she called.

"Char, could you help me?" Elizabeth said from inside her room. Charlotte opened the door, finding Elizabeth desperately trying to lace up her new corset.

"Ugh, I feel your pain," Charlotte muttered. The Governor had gotten them both corsets for a ceremony promoting the soon-to-be Commodore Norrington. She was actually wearing hers at the moment as well, finding it rather difficult to consume oxygen.

"How do women breathe in these things?" Elizabeth exclaimed, trying to catch her breath. Charlotte sighed, walked over, and tied up Elizabeth's corset, pulling the strings tightly. "Owww!" Elizabeth yelped. Charlotte gave her a sympathetic smile. "Char, you aren't going in that, are you?" Elizabeth exclaimed, looking at Charlotte's plain blue working dress.

"Why not? I think it's quite dashing," Charlotte chuckled. Elizabeth shook her head.

"Nonsense, I'll find you something," she promised. Charlotte smiled brightly. She loved when Elizabeth lent her clothes. It was like really being part of her family. Elizabeth walked over to her closet, scanned the beautiful dresses inside, and pulled out a silky lavender one with a sparkly skirt.

"Are you sure?" Charlotte asked timidly. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and gave her friend the dress. A few minutes later, they emerged from her room, each of their heads held high. Charlotte wore the lavender dress, while Elizabeth wore a beautiful yellow and blue one with a huge, flowing skirt.

The Governor and Will turned to see them as they came down the stairs. Will's jaw fell open. "Ah, Elizabeth…" the Governor sighed. "You look absolutely stunning." He turned to Charlotte, looking surprised. "Charlotte…! I barely recognized you. You look really lovely, darling."

"Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she saw Will look up at her. "It's so good to see you!" She dashed down the rest of the steps, but didn't hug him like Charlotte had. They weren't exactly the best of friends. "I had a dream about you last night," she declared, looking rather proud. Charlotte held back a laugh.

"About me, Miss Swann?" Will asked, looking surprised.

"Elizabeth," the Governor scolded. "Are you sure it's really appropriate to talk about such things?"  
"About the day we met, do you remember?" Elizabeth asked, ignoring her father.

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?" Will asked. Charlotte rolled her eyes. Really. It was a wonder he wasn't on his knees, begging for her hand in marriage.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" Elizabeth giggled, her deep eyes shining.

"At least once more, Miss Swann," Will stammered. "As always." Elizabeth's smile faded. Charlotte threw Will a look. _You big pansy_, she thought bitterly.

"There, see?" the Governor smiled. "At least the boy as a sense of propriety. Well, we really must be going now," he insisted, walking away. "Come along Elizabeth, Charlotte," Elizabeth hesitated, looking Will straight in the eyes.

"Good day, Mr. Turner," she said coolly before walking away. Charlotte snickered silently at Will, receiving a glare from him in return. The two girls walked away and into the carriage where Governor Swann waited.

"Good day," he called after them. Once he was sure they were out of hearing range, he added softly, "Elizabeth…"

_&_

"May I have a word?" Commodore Norrington asked Elizabeth after the ceremony. She glanced at Charlotte, begging her with her eyes to stay close by. And she did, silently hiding behind a wall as Norrington took her friend out to gaze at the sea. "You look really lovely," he said. Elizabeth gave him a half-hearted smile, fanning herself anxiously. Charlotte bit her lower lip, understanding the pain. It was nigh impossible to breathe in a corset! "I, uh, apologize if I seem a bit forward, but I must speak my mind," Norrington cleared his throat. Elizabeth tried to listen, still fanning as hard as she could. "This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved…" he looked at Elizabeth, trying to meet her gaze. "A marriage to a fine woman." Charlotte's jaw dropped from behind the wall. "Your friend, Charlotte… she has become a fine woman." Charlotte rolled her eyes and clenched her fists. Idiot. He couldn't just propose to her himself? "She could become so much more than a mere maid," he continued. "And as for you, the Mr. Cutler Beckett himself wishes to be wed. He's actually here, if I'm correct…"

"I-I can't breathe…" Elizabeth gasped. Charlotte jumped up, just in time to see Elizabeth fall off the edge and into the water.

"Yes, I… I'm a bit nervous myself," Norrington murmured. "As I was saying, Charlotte has become quite a lovely girl… has she been courted by any men recently?" Receiving no answer, he turned to look at Elizabeth. But Charlotte stood in her place. "Charlotte, what in blazes are you doing here? And where is-" he followed Charlotte's gaze down to the water, where Elizabeth finally fell. His mouth dropped open. "ELIZABETH!" he shouted. Charlotte, not thinking at all, jumped off the edge of the wall. Before she could, Norrington grabbed her wrist. "You won't miss the rocks. It's a miracle she did." Charlotte looked at him, her grey eyes full of hope. She didn't have to say a word; he understood. He finally let her go and she dove down into the water. Norrington and his men ran to the docks, hoping to rescue her if Charlotte couldn't.

Charlotte swam as fast as she could, ignoring the sting of salt in her eyes. She finally reached Elizabeth, and grabbed her friend, trying desperately to swim up to the surface. But her friend's dress was far too heavy, she realized after a moment of trying. _Help_, she thought, squeezing her eyes shut. _Someone, please help me…!_

At that moment, Elizabeth was jerked from her arms. She looked up in shock, only to find a man, cutting through Elizabeth's dress with a knife. He left the beautiful gown on the ocean floor and pulled Elizabeth close. Motioning to Charlotte to follow, he swam up to the surface.

Once they were above the water, Charlotte gasped for breath, her chest heaving. The man quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her along until they reached a nearby boat dock. He lifted Elizabeth up to two lads in red coats. He then scooped Charlotte into his arms and pulled her onto the dock with him. "She's not breathing!" one of the younger men cried.

"Move!" the one who had saved Charlotte and Elizabeth ordered. He cut Elizabeth's corset open, throwing it at one of the guards. Her eyes shot open and she coughed up water, breathing heavily. Charlotte sighed in relief.

"Never would've thought of that," the guard who had caught the corset murmured, seeming impressed.

"Obviously, you've never been to Singapore," the other man snickered. Charlotte laughed.

"Yes, it's the first lesson children learn there," she joked. The man who had saved her life turned to her, and then they both froze.

_No…_  
That long black hair, those scarily dark brown eyes, the tan skin… it was all so familiar. "Are you…?" she started to whisper, and then stopped herself. The man slowly stepped towards her, studying her face uncertainly.

"Charlotte Dove…?" he whispered. Charlotte felt her heart break, the way it had the last time she'd seen this man, 9 long years before…

"J…Jack?" she questioned softly. The man slowly smiled. "Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye, Lot, it's me," Jack said quietly. Charlotte felt herself smile, and then remembered why the last time she'd seen Jack had been the last.

"_Where… where is Jack?!"_

"_We don't know, dearie… the lifeboat is gone…"_

"_No! Jack?! Not Jack! He… wouldn't…"_

As he reached out to stroke the side of her face, she swatted his hand away.

"I'll never forgive you," she hissed. Before she could see his reaction, she was beside Elizabeth, who was breathing heavily. "Liz, are you alright?" she asked. Jack followed, still watching Charlotte until something on Elizabeth seemed to catch his eye. He picked up her necklace, a golden pirate medallion.

"Where did you get that?" he asked curiously. The next thing any of them knew, there was a sword in his face.

"On your feet," a man commanded. Charlotte's heart sank as she realized who the voice belonged to and glanced up to see a man with a white wig and a square face. _Norrington_… Jack slowly stood.

"Elizabeth, Charlotte, are you alright?" Governor Swann exclaimed. He helped the two girls up, draping his coat around Elizabeth to hide the nightgown she'd worn under her dress.

"Yes, I'm fine." Elizabeth whispered. Swann looked at Charlotte, who was now hugging herself and looking off into the distance, her teeth chattering. Norrington quickly slipped off his jacket and slipped his coat onto Charlotte's shoulders.

"Shoot him," the Governor ordered. Charlotte saw Jack glance at her out of the corner of her eye. He was begging, pleading her to protest. She said nothing.

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth cried as Norrington's men started to react. Norrington seemed to rethink things, and he held out a hand.

"I believe thanks are in order," he said calmly. Jack hesitantly reached out, and Norrington grabbed his wrist and pulled up his sleeve, revealing a P branded on his wrist. Jack sighed. "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?" Norrington smirked. "Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch me some irons." He then showed everyone the tattoo of a sparrow flying over open water. "Well, well, Jack Sparrow, is it?"

"…Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack slowly corrected. Everyone snorted.

"Well, I don't see your ship, captain." Norrington chuckled coldly.

"I'm in the market as it were," Jack explained, as sarcastically as ever. Charlotte fought the urge to smile.

"He told us he was coming to commandeer one, sir," one of the guards that had been on the dock when Jack had saved Elizabeth blurted out.

"I told you he was telling us the truth!" the other guard exclaimed. "Here are his things, sir," he added, handing all of Jack's belongings to Norrington.

"No additional shots or powder." Norrington murmured, looking at Jack's pistol. "A compass that doesn't point north…" Norrington pulled Jack's sword out of its sheath. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of." Jack smiled, raising a single finger into the air.

"Ah, but you have heard of me." He said cunningly.

"Commodore, I really must protest," Elizabeth exclaimed. "Pirate or not, this man saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness, Elizabeth." Norrington said calmly.

"Although, it seems enough to condemn him." Jack spat back. Norrington glared.

"Indeed," he said. Gillette, who had been chaining Jack up, finished his work and stepped away. "Finally…" the pirate muttered, lifting his hands and throwing the chains around Elizabeth's neck. Everyone gasped and Charlotte finally looked up.

"Elizabeth…!" The Governor gasped. "Lower your guns." He ordered to the men.

"Commodore Norrington, my affects please. And my hat," Jack ordered. Norrington hesitated. "Commodore!" he growled. Norrington handed over his belongings. "Elizabeth; it is Elizabeth, right?" Jack whispered into Elizabeth's ear.

"It's Miss Swann," she demanded, shaking with rage.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind," Jack hissed. Elizabeth turned around in his grasp and put the hat back on his head, the sword back on his belt, and shoved the pistol and compass violently into his pocket. "Easy on the goods, darling," he snickered. He glanced at Charlotte. "Who's that lovely girl over there?" he said, loud enough for everyone else to hear. Elizabeth hesitated.

"She's my sister, Charlotte Swann," she spat back. Jack's mouth turned upwards in a grin.

"Swann; that works too…" he snickered. Charlotte looked away again. "Miss Swann, would you be so kind as to give your sister a message for me?" Elizabeth glared into his eyes and gave no reply. He leaned down and whispered, just loud enough for Charlotte to hear. "Tell her that I'm sorry?" Charlotte's blood began to boil and she clenched her fists.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" she screamed at Jack. Everyone jumped into the air.

"Charlotte!" the Governor gasped. Charlotte turned away, tears falling down her face.

"You're despicable," Elizabeth spat at Jack.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, now you've saved mine. Now we're square." Jack smirked. Then he raised his eyes to look at the crowd. "Gentlemen, ladies, you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" With that, he released Elizabeth and grabbed a nearby rope. He then swung over to Charlotte, wrapped his chained arms around her waist, and flipped up to the top of a nearby building. Charlotte screamed, beating him hard with her fists.

"CHARLOTTE!" Elizabeth screamed, covering her mouth.

"DON'T FIRE!" the Governor yelled. Norrington sighed.

What a way to spend your first day as commodore, eh?

**And welcome to my first fanfiction I'm going to publish here. I have several other finished ones that I might not or might not put up. It completely depends whether or not people like them.**

**This one IS A MARY SUE WARNING. Don't like it? Don't read.**

**Still reading? Good! THEN ON WITH THE SHOW!!**


	2. A fateful day so long ago

**:D Two chapters in one day! I'm being a good girl.**

**Faerygal189: Thanks for the review!**

**I forgot to mention disclaimer before. I don't own POTC, Elizabeth, Jack, or Will, although I wish I did the last two... All I own is Charlotte!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

_&&&_

**Chapter 2: A fateful day so long ago...**

And hour later, Jack had destroyed the chains on his hands and was holding Charlotte in a tight embrace. "Oh, Lot…" he sighed, reaching up to stroke her curly brown hair. "I'm so sorry…" Charlotte didn't hug him back, but she didn't pull away either. "Lot, will you please say something?" he murmured. She refused, and he sighed again. "I'm sorry. I was barely 16 years old, stupid and naïve. I never should've left you with Barbossa…

"You ABANDONED me!!!" Charlotte yelled, a familiar temper shooting into her deep grey eyes.

"I know, love, and I'm sorry…" Jack promised. "I've been sailing the sea for years, trying to find Barbossa. When I caught him, he told me you'd been sold to the Governor as a maid. So I came to Port Royal as fast as I could…" he met her eyes. "Looking for you." She went quiet, finally leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Jack, are you really sorry?" she whispered.

"Incredibly, darling," Jack sighed, relaxing as she let herself be held by him.

"… I forgive you," she said after a moment. "But is that the only reason why you're here?"

"No," he finally admitted. "I'm going to er… _commandeer_ a ship. Savvy?" Charlotte managed a meek smile and finally looped her arms around his torso. "Then I'm going to Tortuga… To pick up a crew."

"Why, Jack?" she whispered. "Haven't you had enough danger for the next few lifetimes or five?" Jack smirked, running a hand along her brunette curls.

"You look quite lovely, darling," he chuckled, changing the subject. Charlotte rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to punch him.

"Haven't I always?" She teased. "Isn't that why you married me under the old oak tree?" Jack grinned, remembering the day when they he had told Charlotte he was in love with her. He sighed, leaning his cheek against her head. She tightened her grip just slightly, her anger finally melting away. But as she stood in his arms, the arms of the man who had nearly killed her, Charlotte couldn't help but remember all the things that had happened before she'd been taken in by the Governor.

_&&&_

_It had been on her birthday… her sixth birthday. She and Jack had come home after playing in the woods. Their parents were close friends, all four former pirates. Although they had settled down for a slightly calmer life, Jack and Charlotte had always loved hearing about their grand adventures._

_Jack and Charlotte were singing, holding hands and laughing about something. She remembered that moment well. It had been the last speck of joy in her life for a long, long time. For the moment she and Jack climbed over the hill, her life changed forever._

_Directly in front of their young, innocent eyes, their homes were burning to the ground. "Mommy! Daddy!" Charlotte had screamed. She'd ran towards her home, tears streaming down her face. Jack had been around fourteen at the time, so he knew it would be dangerous to enter the flaming buildings. He grabbed her tightly and refused to let her leave. "No! Let me go, let me go!" she cried._

"_It's too dangerous, Lot," he had whispered in her ear, using the nickname only he could call her. She had screamed, beating his arms hard, desperately trying to go back home. But Jack had held firmly, and after a while Charlotte had become to weak to fight. She'd collapsed into his arms, crying harder than she ever had in her life. "I'll protect you forever, Lot," he added as they stood there. "I'll keep you safe."_

_Then, Jack had suddenly gotten them a boat. He would never answer Charlotte when she asked where he'd gotten it. But she didn't mind. She was with Jack, and that was really all that mattered. Now that she looked back on it, he'd never been honest with her. "Jay Bird," she'd call to him as they sailed through the sea. "Where are we going today?"_

"_Wherever the winds be takin us, Lot," Jack would always reply. Yet, he always seemed so rushed and anxious, as though he had to get somewhere. They sailed for nearly three months, all alone at sea. Just as Charlotte was starting to grow bored with it, another adventure came into her life._

_Captain Hector Barbossa. He'd taken Jack and Charlotte into his crew. Well, he actually had forced them in. "If we don't join?" Jack had snarled the day Barbossa had found them and ordered them to work on his ship. The older man smiled kindly, walked to Charlotte, and held a sword to her neck. Jack swallowed hard. _

"_Welcome to the crew, Mr. Sparrow," Barbossa chuckled. He'd forced them to work hard. When little Charlotte couldn't keep up, he'd order Ragetti, one of his crewmen, to whip her. Oddly enough, Ragetti was one of the only two Charlotte cared for at all on that bloody ship, the other obviously being Jack. Every time he'd been forced to hurt her, Ragetti would laugh with the rest of the crew until Barbossa left. Then, making sure the captain wasn't watching, he'd scoop her into his arms and take her down to his bunks. There, he'd bandage up her wounds, cradling her until she stopped crying. Sometimes, she'd simply fall asleep like that. Other times, they'd talk about everything from something as random as rabbits to their pasts. Jack would rush down and give them the signal that Barbossa was coming and they'd both go on like nothing had happened. Afterwards, Jack would usually pull Charlotte into his arms and kiss her lightly on the cheek._

"_It doesn't matter how hard they try to take your wings," he would always whisper into her ear. "You'll still keep flying, eh, Lot?"_

_Then, one day, he was gone. No note, no apology, nothing. None of the crew ever knew where he had gone. Charlotte moped for over a month. She felt so lonely without him… but she continued to work hard, not minding it so badly after a while. She had Ragetti, after all. Sometimes, she'd sneak over to his side of the bunks and sit on the edge of his bed and they'd talk until dawn. Other times, she'd fall asleep next to him, his arms around her loosely, but protectively._

_But Barbossa had finally found out about how kind he was to her. Probably from a jealous crewmember who had thought they'd been doing much more than talking. He'd forced Ragetti to whip her again. This time, he left no time for him to comfort her. Instead, he had Pintel row her to Port Royal and sell her to the Governor as a maid. Before Pintel left, he'd pressed a piece of parchment into her hand. "It's from Ragetti," he said seriously. She nodded, and he'd given her a small smile. "G'bye, Poppet. I hope things get better for you soon." The moment he'd turned away, she opened the folded parchment and began to read._

_**Dear Lottie,**_

_**I'm having Pintel write this for me, on account of I don't know how and all. I apologize for all the trouble I've gotten you into.**_

_**I only owe Barbossa ten more years on this bloody ship, and then I'm free. Once I am, I'll come and find you. I promise. Pintel says you'll be seventeen or eighteen by then. He isn't sure; on account of we don't know numbers and all.**_

_**I hope things are good for you wherever you are. See you soon.**_

_**Ragetti**_

_She'd read his note over and over, crying every time she did. When the Governor heard someone weeping outside his doorway, he'd rushed outside to see who it was. Charlotte, not caring that she didn't know the man, threw her arms around him and sobbed. The Governor was taken aback, but his heart softened after she'd cried out her story to him, leaving out the part about Jack and the pirates, of course. _

_The other maids were bitter about the kind way the Governor treated Charlotte. He let her eat with himself and his other daughter, Elizabeth, at meals, and never gave her the backbreaking jobs. He'd even offered to adopt the girl, but the idea just hadn't come through. Elizabeth, however, being an only child, was delighted at the thought of a sister. She and Charlotte would often giggle all through the night in the room they shared, talking about various things. They were almost attached at the hip. Elizabeth never wanted to go anywhere if "Char" wasn't going. The Governor let her go everywhere with them. Balls, parties; any event she wished. He'd even bought her beautiful, fashionable clothing, insisting it wasn't proper for her to go out in rags. No matter how kindly Swann treated her, Charlotte always stayed down to earth and tried not to act spoiled. _

_Then, she'd met William Turner. He was found while the Governor was out at sea, abandoned and alone in the water. Charlotte had smiled sadly at the boy. She could understand, obviously. Swann had told them to take care of him once they took him aboard. It was Elizabeth who noticed a pirate medallion around his neck. "You're a… pirate!" she gasped at him. "Just like you, Char!" Charlotte had thrown her a glare, glancing around anxiously to make sure no one had heard. Elizabeth had quickly covered her mouth and gave Charlotte an apology with her eyes. _

"_Ah!" the boy had yelped, reaching up and grabbing Elizabeth's wrist. She gasped, taken aback. Charlotte had stepped forward, her mouth dropped open._

"_No, don't worry," Elizabeth had promised soothingly. "We're here to help you. My name's Elizabeth Swann."_

"_And I'm Charlotte Dove," Charlotte had added. Will, still gasping for breath, looked at them both._

"_W-Will Turner," he breathed out._

"_We're watching over you, Will," Charlotte had whispered. As she moved a wet strand of hair away from his face, he'd fallen unconscious again. Elizabeth had quickly taken the necklace off of Will, hiding it behind her back as Norrington and her father had returned. She lied, promising them he'd only said that his name was William Turner._

_The necklace had haunted them both for years. Neither had ever told Will the truth… that they'd stolen it. Elizabeth had insisted it was for his own good. Charlotte still wasn't sure._

_&&&_

Charlotte looked out at the setting sun. "I'd better get back," she sighed. "I'll say you let me go and made a run for it." Jack shook his head impatiently.

"No," he'd growled.

"Jack, if you keep me with you, you'll get arrested for kidnap-"

"I said no!" Jack shouted. Charlotte froze. He sighed, still holding her tightly. "I promised you. When you were six years old, I promised you I'd take care of you forever. I won't abandon you again, Lot." Tears sprung to Charlotte's eyes. She backed away from him, and he loosened his grip just slightly.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she whispered. "I have to go back. They're going to be worried." Jack scanned her eyes for a moment, pulled her close again, and kissed her on the forehead. She closed her eyes before doing a double take at the bushes nearby. Turning her head the opposite direction on his chest, she whispered, "Jack?"

"Aye, love?" he murmured.

"There are soldiers in the bushes," she hissed back. Jack's eyes widened.

"When I draw my sword out on ye, run." He ordered.

"Jack, I-"

"I'll find you," he promised, his grip becoming tighter still. She smiled softly as she remembered something he had said a long time ago.

"I'm the only one who sees this side of you… the good side…" Charlotte whispered as she looked up at him. "Aren't I, Jack?" He looked down into her eyes, resting his hand on his sword.

"Run, Lot," he hissed as he drew his sword and let go of her waist. She'd faked a scream and ran in the other direction, straight into the chest of James Norrington.

"Charlotte," Norrington exclaimed. "Arrest him!" he snarled, pointing at Jack. He looked over Charlotte anxiously as his men began to chain up Jack. "Are you hurt? What did he do to you?"

"I-I'm fine," Charlotte breathed out heavily, pretending as though he'd really just saved her life.

"Er, Charlotte," Norrington whispered, so quietly no one else could hear. "Now probably isn't the best time, but… you overheard my proposal, didn't you? I was planning on telling you myself moments later but- Charlotte!" he exclaimed. She'd fainted, her head falling against his shoulder. Jack looked at her as he passed by, a smile softening his hard face.

_How come you're so mean to people, Jack?_

'_Cause you're the only one who sees this side of me, Lot…_

&&&

**Tadaaaaa. :) I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter up whenever anyone wants it.**

**Please R&R! It 's really important to me. **

**Ex's and oh's,**

**Elle**


	3. Rampage, plunder, and murders, oh my!

**YAY! Chapter threeee.**

**Omg, you all have been SO sweet about reviewing!!!**

**SparrowsVixon, LittleMissVampirate, Myri78, darkpenholder, you guys are AMAZING. :D I j'adore you all. Thanks bunches for the review. I'll be sending you messages shortly!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Charlotte. And myself. But wait... I belong to Jack... so all I own is Charlotte. sob**

_&&&_

**Chapter 3: Rampage and plunder and murders, oh my!**

"There you go, Miss," Jocelyn, the only maid who didn't hate Charlotte, smiled as she put a batch of warm coals at the end of her bed. She did the same to Elizabeth. "And you as well. It must've been a difficult day for you."

"Yes, I must say, the Commodore's proposing to my sister was rather surprising," Elizabeth said thoughtfully. "And Mr. Beckett to myself…"

"I meant your being threatened by that pirate! It must've been terrifying!" Jocelyn exclaimed. She looked over at Charlotte. "And you were actually kidnapped by him. Oh, Miss, he didn't do anything cruel did he?" Charlotte made herself chuckle.

"No, Jocelyn." She heard herself say. "I promise. I really fainted after he ran off with me. Norrington found us just as I was waking up. Obviously, he'd been hugging me the whole time… or something." She shivered, as though disgusted. Jocelyn snorted.

"Pirates," she sighed in disgust. "I'm quite glad you're alright, Miss." Then, to Elizabeth, "Ah, but yes, Mr. Beckett proposed! Fancy that. That's a smart match, Miss, if it's not too bold to say."

"Yes…" Elizabeth gave a meek smile, looking at Charlotte, then back at Jocelyn. "He's a fine man. The type any woman would dream of marrying."

"But that William Turner," Jocelyn added sneakily. "He's a fine man too." Elizabeth felt herself blush.

"T-That is too bold," she stammered. Jocelyn forced herself not to smile.

"Beggin' your pardon, Miss," she said. "It was not my place." She turned and left the room. The moment she did, Elizabeth sat up in bed.

"Tell me," she ordered. "Tell me everything, Char!" she jumped up and ran over to her friend's bed, holding her hands like they did when they were little girls. "Oh, did he hurt you? What really happened out there?" Charlotte smiled at her friend.

"I should've known you knew I was lying," she snickered. Elizabeth grinned.

"I'd hope I would," she snorted. Charlotte began, telling Elizabeth everything she didn't already know. Of course the other girl already knew about her troubling past, with the pirates and Jack being in it. Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"He was that Jack?!" she cried. "Oh, Char!"

"He's not all bad, Liz," Charlotte promised her. "He apologized for what he's done." Elizabeth smiled at her friend.

"I'm glad," she sighed softly. "He really did scare me though."

"Ah, about that," Charlotte exclaimed. "Er, he apologizes for that too. It was his only way to escape." Elizabeth giggled. They continued to talk into the late of the night. Suddenly, without warning, their lamp blew out. Charlotte's eyes widened and she clutched Elizabeth's hands, both of them knowing the other was looking at them even though it was pitch black. "W-What just happened?" she hissed.

"I… I don't know…" Elizabeth murmured.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Charlotte sighed. BOOM! A loud explosion came from the outside. Charlotte heard someone scream, not realizing it was her.

"Shhh!" Elizabeth quickly covered her mouth. "Let's get out of here!" She pulled on Charlotte's hand and they ran out to her balcony. As they saw the madness happening close by, Charlotte pointed out that a few of the men on the rampage were knocking down the gate. The girls ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs. They heard someone knock on the door, watching in horror as the butler went to answer it.

"No, don't!" Charlotte screamed. But it was too late.

"'Ello, old chum," someone chuckled from the other side. He shot a hole in the man's head, causing Elizabeth and Charlotte to cry out. The men, which Charlotte now assumed were pirates, stormed into the house.

"Up there!" one shouted, spotting Elizabeth and Charlotte. Elizabeth immediately ran off, but Charlotte knew that voice. As she tried to see if it was really him, Elizabeth grabbed her.

"Come on!" she cried. They ran into the nearest room, nearly knocking Jocelyn over. "Jocelyn!" Elizabeth cried. "What's going on?"

"They've come to kidnap you!" Jocelyn cried, grasping Elizabeth's arms.

"What?!" Elizabeth heard herself exclaim.

"You're the governor's daughter," Jocelyn hissed back. Someone began to pound on the door. All three women held back a scream.

"Jocelyn, they haven't seen you!" Elizabeth hissed. "Hide, and the first chance you get, run to the fort." She grabbed Charlotte's hand and they ran into the next room just as one pirate kicked the door down. As the men followed, Elizabeth swung her bed pan into him, causing him to fall over. The one behind him grabbed her wrist.

"Boo!" he said, laughing cruelly. Charlotte looked at the man, prepared to swing at him with her own pan of coals. Then, she stopped. It was him… He'd come for her, just like he'd promised.

"Ragetti…" she heard herself whisper.

"What?!" Elizabeth exclaimed. While Ragetti looked Charlotte over, Elizabeth quickly opened her bedpan, dropping hot coals on him.

"AHHH! IT BURNS!" Ragetti screamed, holding his face.

"Come on!" Elizabeth mouthed to Charlotte. They ran down the steps, but Ragetti and the pirate Elizabeth had knocked out, who Charlotte recognized as Pintel, were too fast. Ragetti swung over the railing, grabbing Charlotte's shoulders tightly. He scanned her face, trying to figure out who she was. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. Her eyes would tell. Instead, she stepped hard on his foot.

"Owww!" he shouted in pain. She and Elizabeth ran into the first room they could find, chaining the door handles together tightly.

"Quick, into the closet!" Charlotte mouthed. They ran into the closet, shutting the door the moment the pirates burst the room's doors down.

"We know you're here, Poppet," Pintel called out. Charlotte's heart raced. She grabbed at her best friend's hand, and they watched in horror through a crack in the door as Pintel and Ragetti walked around the room. "Come out, and we promise we won't hurt you." Charlotte and Elizabeth looked at each other, and then back out the door. "We'll find you, Poppet. You've got something of ours, and it calls to us." Pintel looked at the floor, noticing the rug by a particular closet was messed up. "The gold calls to us."

"The gold," Ragetti snickered. Charlotte's heart stopped. She and Elizabeth looked at the golden trinket around her neck. When they looked back up, Pintel's eye was staring back at them.

"Hello, Poppet." He smirked, a cruel smile on his face. He and Ragetti jerked open the doors.

"Parley!" Elizabeth blurted out as the men stormed inside the dark space.

"What?" Pintel hissed. Charlotte was too busy trying to hide her face from Ragetti to explain to Elizabeth that Parley would do no good.

"Parley! I invoke the right of parley!" Elizabeth insisted. Pintel looked at her curiously. Ragetti was still staring at Charlotte, trying to catch her gaze. "According to the code of the Brethren Court, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you must take me to your Captain!"

"I know the code," Pintel hissed.

"If an adversary demands parley, you can do them no harm until the parley is complete." Elizabeth completed.

"To blazes with the code-" a man behind Pintel shouted.

"She wants to be taken to the captain!" Pintel growled. "And she'll go without a fuss. Right?" He turned to Elizabeth, who calmly held his gaze.

"Yes," she nodded. Pintel turned to Charlotte.

"And you, you as well?" he asked. Charlotte sighed. She couldn't hide anymore. Ragetti would figure out it was her sooner or later.

"Aye," she murmured, looking up and meeting Pintel's eyes. His own widened slightly as he recognized her, fighting a smile making its way onto his face. Charlotte noticed Ragetti's jaw drop out of the corner of her eye.

"We must honor the code," Pintel smirked. He grabbed a tight hold on Elizabeth's arm while Ragetti reached for Charlotte. She held her head high. Pintel looked towards her, a smile lighting up his face. "Welcome back, Poppet," he mouthed at her.

As Charlotte walked through the city, being dragged along by the man who had once been her friend, she heard him whisper in her ear. "Lottie?"

"You will address me as Miss Dove," Charlotte spat back, trembling in his grasp.

"Don't use that name on the ship," Ragetti murmured. "Call yourself Charlotte…" he seemed to be thinking. Looking up at the full moon, he smiled. "Er, Charlotte Moonlight. You can't use Dove, 'cause Barbossa will know it's you, and God only knows what 'e'll do then."

"Please don't speak to me again," Charlotte forced herself to whisper.

"Lottie," Ragetti turned to her, wishing she'd look at him.

"Elizabeth?! Lottie!" someone yelled. Charlotte turned to see Will, chasing after her.

"Will!" she screamed, trying to jerk herself out of Ragetti's grasp. Elizabeth did the same. A man slowly snuck up behind the blacksmith, carrying a hammer in his hands. Charlotte's jaw dropped. "NO! WILL! LOOK OUT FOR THE-" But it was too late. Will dropped to the ground, completely unconscious. Ragetti continued to pull Charlotte along. Struggling in his hold, she refused to look at him.

"Lottie, are you angry?" he whispered. "It 'asn't been ten years yet." Charlotte felt her heart melt. He'd remembered. But she still said nothing.

A few moments later, she and Elizabeth were loaded onto the longboats. Charlotte felt her friend reach for her hand, and she squeezed it gently. They looked at each other, seeming to be communicating with their eyes. When Elizabeth broke her gaze to look at the medallion around her neck, Charlotte felt someone pat her other hand and gasped, turning to look at whoever it was. Surprise, surprise, it was Ragetti. For the first time since they'd met again, she locked eyes with him. Well, it was actually eye now. He had only one; the other was obviously a fake and rolled around in odd directions. But he was still Ragetti. The skinny, gangly man she'd known so long ago. His skin was darker from the Caribbean sun, and his hair was a little lighter. Yet there was something about him that wasn't visible, although she could feel it. He felt so much… colder. Unhappier.

Meanwhile, Ragetti couldn't bring himself to look away. She'd become quite the pretty little thing. Her long brown curls brushed past her collarbone, and she'd grown much taller. Her face had matured into that of a woman, but her grey eyes still held that playful innocence of a little girl. He squeezed her hand, and she finally looked away.

When they boarded the ship, a tall, African American man with huge muscles on his arms stood over them. "I didn't know we was takin' on captives," he snarled at Elizabeth and Charlotte.

"She's invoked parlay with Captain Barbossa," Pintel exclaimed. Elizabeth jerked out of his grasp.

"I'm here to negotiate the-" she began, before she was slapped across the face. Charlotte's jaw dropped open. Elizabeth winced in pain.

"Bo'sun, you stupid bastard!" Charlotte snapped before she could stop herself. Ragetti pulled her back into him, holding her shoulders tightly.

"That wasn't very smart, Lottie," he hissed. Bo'sun stepped forward, so enraged he didn't bother to ask Charlotte why she knew his name.

"You will speak when spoken to," he snarled, starting to slap her as well. She waited for it to happen, feeling Ragetti clutch her shoulders even tighter. Her eyes closed as she braced herself for the blow.

"And ye not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley." Someone said. She opened her eyes and tried not to scream. Captain Barbossa had caught Bo'sun's hand before he'd touched Charlotte.

"…Aye, sir," Bo'sun growled calmly before walking away.

"My apologies Miss," he said to Charlotte. She lowered her head and nodded, not daring to look at him again.

"Captain Barbossa," Elizabeth began. As he turned to the other girl, Charlotte felt a wave of relief rush over her. Ragetti's hands relaxed. "I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

"There be a lot of long words in there, Miss; we're naught but humble pirates." Barbossa chuckled. "What is it that you want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back." Elizabeth spat back. A few of the crewmembers laughed.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." Barbossa replied coolly. Elizabeth glared at him. "Means no." he snickered. The crew laughed again.

"Very well," she stormed to the side of the ship and snapped the medallion off her neck, holding it over the railing. "I'll drop it." Barbossa raised an eyebrow.

"Me holds are burstin' with swag." He said sarcastically. "That bit of shine matters to us? Why?" Elizabeth's jaw dropped.

"It's what you've been searching for!" she exclaimed. "I recognized the ship. I saw it on the crossing to England eight years ago."

"Did ye, now?" Barbossa questioned with that cruel grin still on his face. Elizabeth shrugged.

"Fine. Well, I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it." With that, she released the medallion into the water. The crew lunged forward, including Barbossa. Elizabeth caught the edge of the chain before it fell. She looked to Charlotte, both of them grinning.

"Ah," Barbossa chuckled nervously. "Well uh… you have a name, missy?" He asked, turning to Charlotte. She looked up, uncertain of how to answer.

"I'm Charlotte Sparrow," she said calmly, holding his gaze firm. "I'm a maid to Commodore Norrington." Barbossa smiled, seeming to think this over.

"Sparrow, eh?" he snickered. The entire crew tittered. "And you?" he asked, turning to Elizabeth. She hesitated.

"Elizabeth… Turner," she said after a pause. "I'm a maid in the governor's household." Everyone's eyes widened.

"Miss Turner," Barbossa repeated, grinning at the rest of the crew.

"Bootstrap," Charlotte heard someone hiss. Barbossa continued.

"And how did a maid such as yourself come upon a trinket like that, hm? Family heirloom, perhaps?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean." Elizabeth snarled. Barbossa thought this over again.

"Very well, you hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and never return." He said, looking at Charlotte as he did. She stared him right back down, holding her head high. Elizabeth walked over and dropped the necklace in her hands. He smirked, handed the gold to the monkey on his shoulder, and turned away.

"Our bargain?" she called over Barbossa's shoulders. He nodded to Bo-Sun.

"Steal the guns and stow them away," he called to the crew. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she met Charlotte's gaze.

"Wait!" she cried, going after Barbossa. "You have to take me to shore! According to the code of the Order of the Brethren-"

"First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I must do nothing." Barbossa snarled, turning around to meet her. "And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call 'guidelines' than actual rules. Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_, Miss Turner. Send best wishes to Miss Sparrow as well." And with that, he left.

_&&&_

**Dun dun dunnn... Aww. No Jack in this chapter! **

**Jack: Only because I was in yer closet, trying to find the rum. O.O **

**Elle: Tsk tsk tsk, it's in there, you loon. Search harder. (drags him to back to closet) MINE, but don't worry, he'll be back in time for chapter 4! R&R, please. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Ex's and oh's, **

**Elle**


	4. An Unfortunate Reunion

**And I'm updating yet again! :D**

**Much love to dark_pen_holder for the review.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. *sob* Except Charlotte.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_&&&_

**Chapter 4: An unfortunate reunion**

"Meet me at the bunks, now," Someone had hissed into Charlotte's ear. She knew who it had been, no doubt about it. She told Elizabeth how he was the Ragetti from the note, and she had to go figure out what had happened. Her friend had nodded, telling her to be careful.

"Ragetti?" Charlotte called softly as she walked into the bunks. He sat on the same bed he had the last time they'd met, a meek smile on his face. A wave of relief washed over Charlotte. "Oh, Ragetti!" she cried. Then, she ran into his open arms and held on tightly. When they separated, she cupped his face in her hands, studying carefully. "What has this world done to you?" she whispered. He made himself smile again, for her.

"You've become quite the pretty thing, Lottie," he sighed, unable to stop himself. She felt a blush coming to her face and leaned her cheek against his shoulder again. He closed his eyes, placing a hand on her back. He could almost feel…

"Ragetti, you're freezing!" Charlotte whispered. She looked up at him, knowing he was hiding something. "What's going on?" He sighed, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Not long after you left," he began, staring at the floor in front of him. "Barbossa found a chest. Held Aztec Gold, it did. We took the gold inside… all of it. The crew… we started trading it, selling it, giving it away… We was rich," he chuckled. "I s'pose we was happy. But after a while…" his smile faded and he leaned his forehead against his hand. "We got so hungry… so thirsty. And nothing would make it any better. I noticed… I couldn't sleep. I couldn't smile. I was hungry, thirsty, tired, all the time… Nothing would help. We was cursed… we is cursed." Suddenly, the first rays of the moon began to shine into the bunk. Ragetti's eyes widened. "Oh no… he turned to Charlotte and reached for her hand. "Lottie, don't be afraid. Don't scream."

"W-What?" she asked, startled.

"Don't be scared," Ragetti repeated. "It's just me."

"Ragetti, what're you talking about?" Charlotte asked, confused. He held her hand tightly, looking as though he was about to speak again. But as the boat moved to the west, the light from the moon shone in, Charlotte jerked her hand away and jumped up with a scream. Her old friend was now nothing but a pile of bones wearing ratted clothing. At that very moment, Elizabeth ran into the room, crashing into the two. "Elizabeth?" Charlotte cried. They both glanced at Ragetti, who was looking away in shame. Elizabeth let out a scream and the two girls started to flee the room. But more of the pirates, who had also turned into skeletons, walked in. Trapped, the girls clutched at each other tightly.

"Y'better start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner," one of them snarled. Charlotte recognized him as Barbossa. "Yer in one." Then he slammed the doors shut, leaving them together with Ragetti. Charlotte collapsed in a nearby corner, hugging herself tightly. Elizabeth followed her, trying to comfort her.

"…Lottie," Ragetti tried. Elizabeth glared at him, but he ignored it. He stood, walking out of the moonlight's path. As he walked to them, his flesh reappeared. "Lottie, it's me…" he whispered, kneeling next to the girl. She shrank away from his touch, but he reached out still and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Charlotte threw her arms around him, burying her face against his cold chest.

"Ragetti," she sobbed. He pulled her into his lap, holding her as he had so many years ago. Running a hand along her back, he remembered the whip. Were the scars still there? "I'll save you," she whispered. "I swear on my parents' graves, I'll save you."

For the first time in nine years, Ragetti could feel. His heart, which he had assumed was frozen cold, felt like it had warmed. As she pressed her face against him, he felt it for sure. His heart was beating He closed his eyes, sighing. It was a relief to know he was still alive. "I missed you…" he heard her murmur into his chest.

"I missed you too," he whispered. That night, he let the girls stay in his bunk. "Can't sleep anyways," he'd chuckled. That night, after Elizabeth fell asleep, Charlotte quietly made her way out of bed and out to the boat. Ragetti stood alone, staring out at the open sea. After a pause, she slowly walked forward and slipped her arms around him from behind. Knowing it was her, he covered her hands with his own. After a long while, he finally whispered, "Lottie, how can you not be afraid?"

"You said it yourself," Charlotte sighed. "You're still Ragetti, no matter what curse you have on you." He went quiet for a while, finally turning around in her arms.

"Why haven't you run away yet?" he asked. "The longboats are right there. You could row to shore." Charlotte shook her head stubbornly.

"I won't leave you," she promised. Ragetti looked down at her, trying to meet her gaze.

"You'll get killed out here, Lottie," he murmured.

"You're the only one who ever cared for me at all," Charlotte replied, looking up. Her grey eyes flashed with determination. "I'm not going to leave you." Ragetti looked away again at this. Charlotte leaned her head back against his shoulder. He sighed and ran his hand along her back mindlessly. It was a habit now, as he'd done it every night up until Barbossa found out. One of her tiny hands made its way up to his chest, resting on his heart. "It's still beating," he heard her whisper. He wondered if she could feel it stop every time she spoke.

"Good to know," he chuckled meekly. Finally, she backed away.

"I'd better get back," she sighed, looking out at the horizon. "Elizabeth will worry if I'm not there." He nodded, and she smiled before turning and running back to the bunks. His hand made its way to his heart, trying to feel what she had._ Is it really still beating…? Or am I only alive… when she's around?_

Charlotte managed to get a few hours of sleep before her eyes shot open. But when they did, she was no longer in the safety of Ragetti's bunk, but on a small longboat with Elizabeth, Barbossa, and Bo-Sun. She didn't dare sit up, but managed to sneak another look at her friend before the undead men caught her. Elizabeth was awake, sitting up and staring out at the water. Charlotte slowly gathered the courage to rise and gently patted Elizabeth on the shoulder. The girls looked at each other, their eyes wide with fear. "Where are they taking us?" Charlotte mouthed.

"I don't know," Elizabeth replied. And for the first time since her parents had died, Charlotte admitted it.

"I'm scared," she whispered. Elizabeth gave her a sad smile.

"Me too,"

When they reached land, Barbossa grabbed Elizabeth. Bo-Sun gathered a tight grip on Charlotte, and the two girls were dragged into a nearby cave. Elizabeth started to kick at Barbossa, yelling words hardly suitable for the governor's daughter. Charlotte didn't have it in her to fight anymore, but gave all she could to try and escape. Unfortunately, their efforts were useless. A few moments later, they were standing atop a mountain of gold and treasures, in front of a chest filled with the Aztec Gold Ragetti had told Charlotte about. Elizabeth knew as well. "They've been cursed with it," she explained, obviously gaining this knowledge from her disgusting meal with Barbossa. "Now that all the pieces are returned…" she swallowed hard. "There must be blood to be repaid." Charlotte's eyes widened, but she said nothing. She couldn't.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end." Barbossa shouted, silencing the room in front of him. "For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" The undead pirate men cheered, and Charlotte's eyes scanned the crowd, trying to find Ragetti. "881 we found but despaired of ever finding the last." With this, he held up the piece of gold Elizabeth had always worn around her neck, receiving another cheer from the crowd. "And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?"

"US!" the men shouted. Charlotte finally saw Ragetti. He was standing in the back with Pintel, watching her as well. But she couldn't bring herself to smile.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?" Barbossa continued.

"THEIRS!" the pirates yelled, pointing at Elizabeth and Charlotte. They continued to yell as Barbossa held out a dagger.

"You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted?" he hissed to Elizabeth. "Eat a whole bushel of apples." With that, he took her hand and sliced it open, ignoring the cry of pain she emitted. He put one side of the Aztec gold down on her hand, then walked to Charlotte and did the same.

"That's it?" Charlotte heard herself exclaim.

"Waste not," Barbossa smirked. The room fell silent again as he dropped the medallion in the wooden chest. "Begun by blood… by blood undone." he called out. The medallion finally reached the rest of the gold, making everyone in the room titter.

"Did it work?" someone called from the crowd.

"I don't feel no different," Charlotte heard Ragetti say. She clenched her fists. That stupid, evil, lying pirate! He should've told her… he should've told her she was going into this. Hadn't he known?

"How do we tell?" questioned Pintel. Barbossa rolled his eyes, jerked his gun out of his pocket, and shot Pintel in the chest. Everyone froze as the shot rang out.

"You're not dead!" Ragetti exclaimed as Pintel looked down at his chest.

"No," Pintel sighed nervously. Then he looked up, infuriated. "You shot me!"

"The curse is still upon us!" Bo'sun growled.

"You, maid!" Barbossa turned to Elizabeth. "Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?"

"No," Elizabeth snarled through gritted teeth. Barbossa turned to Charlotte, his eyes flashing.

"And you, you were wed to Jack Sparrow, weren't you?" he shouted. The moment Charlotte shook her head he slapped her across the face, knocking her unconscious. As she fell down the hill, Elizabeth followed, secretly grabbing a piece of the gold as she went.

"Char," she gasped. "Char! Wake up!" she tried to shake her friend's shoulder. Suddenly, a hand clasped over her mouth. Before she could scream, the figure shook his head anxiously. Her heart relaxed. It was Will! Will quickly scooped Charlotte into his arms and motioned for Elizabeth to follow him. As they swam towards the nearby boat, only Ragetti noticed. The rest of the crew was too busy arguing. Will carefully rested Charlotte on the wood, and then reached for Elizabeth's hand, helping her in. She handed him the oars, and they began to row away.

"The medallion! She's taken it!" Elizabeth heard Barbossa shout. "Get after them! You feckless pack of ingrates!" Will sped up his rowing, sticking to the shadows so they couldn't be seen.

_&&&_

**I'll bet he did.**

**So there's chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**R&R's are MEGA important to me. Please do so.**

**Ex's and oh's,**

**Elle**


	5. To hell with the code!

**Another update.**

**Much love to ****speedysparky3434! Thanks for the review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except Charlotte… But Jack still loves me, right? RIGHT?!**

_&&&_

**Chapter 5: To hell with the code!**

When Charlotte opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was William Turner, hovering above her. "Will…?" she whispered.

"Lottie," he gasped, reaching down for her wounded hand. She winced in pain. "Oh, sorry…" he flinched. "Here," he reached towards his arm, ripping off part of his sleeve. Then he got to work tying her hand up. She winced again, but didn't pull away. "Sorry, I know it hurts," Will gave her a sympathetic smile.

"You came…?" Charlotte asked. "…Why?" Will chuckled, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face as he did so.

"I couldn't very well leave you and Miss Swann in danger, could I?" he looked down at her, but she looked away to hide her blush as he spoke the next words. "You're my best friend, Lottie."

"Elizabeth!" she remembered, sitting up. "Elizabeth! Is she okay?! Did you get her too? Where is- owwww." She groaned, holding her head.

"Not so fast," Will exclaimed, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. He gently guided her back down to the way she had been. "You hit your head pretty hard back there when you fell. And Elizabeth's fine, she's up above, talking with Mr. Gibbs."

Mr. Gibbs? Fell? Oh… right, when Barbossa had slapped her… Charlotte looked up at Will, her grey eyes confused. "How did you find us?"

"I met a pirate, named Jack Sparrow," Will began. Charlotte's jaw dropped.

"Jack?!" she cried, starting to sit up again. Will placed his hand on her arm, shaking his head. "Jack Sparrow, is he with you?!"

"He er… fell behind," he muttered. Charlotte's heart fell.

"You left him…?" she gasped.

"I kept to the pirate's code." Will insisted. Charlotte's hand clenched itself into a fist. She had finally gotten Jack back, and now he was taken away from her again...?

"To hell with the code!" she screamed. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. Ignoring his hand, she sat up and buried her face in her arms.

"You knew him?" Will questioned. His hand traveled to her back, and she found it hard to stay angry as he began to run his fingers along her bones.

"Ever since I was little," Charlotte whispered. She subconsciously reached for the chain around her neck and held the tiny, silver ring at the end. The one Jack had given her when they were young… when he'd asked for her hand in marriage. She felt herself smile at the memory, but Will couldn't see it.

"Lottie," he tried. She wouldn't budge. Sighing, he pulled her up and into his arms.

"I should have told him," she sobbed into his chest. "I should've told him how happy I was to see him again…" Will didn't know what to say, so he stayed quiet as he held his sobbing friend. Suddenly, Charlotte noticed something around Will's neck. Her hand reached towards the medallion, tracing the familiar shapes on it. "W-Will…? How did you get this?" she exclaimed into the Aztec gold.

"Elizabeth had it…" Will said softly. "It was my father's… I thought I lost it out at sea." Charlotte's eyes widened as she began to think things through. "Why did she take it?" She unwound her other arm from around Will's neck and placed it urgently on his chest.

"What was your father's name?" she demanded. He looked down at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Er… William Turner," he said slowly. "Why?"

"It was your blood they needed…" Charlotte heard herself murmur. He looked down at her, remembering what the pirates had said in the cave.

"… The blood of a pirate," he whispered, looking ashamed. Charlotte smiled up at him.

"There's nothing wrong with being a pirate, Will," she said after a pause. He looked down at her, his head cocked to the side. She took a deep breath. "… Maybe it's time you knew the truth."

An hour later, the two emerged to find Elizabeth. Charlotte had told her past to Will; the real one. She felt as though a giant weight had lifted itself off her chest. "Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got." She heard a familiar voice shout. Her head turned to the sound, eyes widening at what she saw.

"Mr. Gibbs?" She wondered aloud.

"What's happening?" Elizabeth shouted from the other end of the ship. Charlotte's eyes widened and she ran to embrace her friend. "Oh, Char, you're awake!" Elizabeth exclaimed, hugging back.

"The Black Pearl, she's gaining on us." A pretty girl with tan skin answered Elizabeth's question as the two friends parted.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean." Elizabeth exclaimed. Charlotte held back a gasp. They were on The Interceptor?

"You can tell that to them once they've caught up with us," the girl, whose name was Anamaria, scowled. Charlotte started to think. Her face suddenly lit up.

"We're shallow on the draft, right?" she asked Anamaria.

"Aye," the girl replied, confused.

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" Charlotte continued. Mr. Gibbs grinned as he thought this through.

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough!" he exclaimed.

"Lighten the ship, stem to stern!" Anamaria shouted to the crew.

"Anything that we can afford to lose… see that it's lost!" Mr. Gibbs continued. Charlotte smiled proudly.

A few minutes later, however, her smile had disappeared. Several longboats were being hoisted into the water, oars following. Anamaria gave her a sympathetic smile. "It was a good plan...up 'till now." She promised.

"Gibbs!" Will shouted. "We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!"

"With what?!" Anamaria shouted back.

"Anything we've got left." Will demanded.

"Load the guns!" Gibbs yelled at the crew. "Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will!" Then, he turned back to Will, Charlotte, Elizabeth, and Anamaria. "The Pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target."

"Lower the anchor on the right side." Charlotte suddenly blurted out. Everyone stared at her, surprised. "On the starboard side!"

"It certainly has the element of surprise," Will grinned.

"You're daft, lady!" Anamaria exclaimed. She looked at Will. "You both are!"

"Daft like Jack!" Mr. Gibbs snorted. "Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" Meanwhile, Anamaria reached for the wheel. Charlotte shook her head anxiously.

"Let go," she ordered. Anamaria released it, and the ship swung about.

"Steady!" Will shouted to the crew. Suddenly, everyone heard someone shout from the Black Pearl.

"FIRE!" they commanded.

"Fire, all!" Elizabeth yelled to the crew. After a few minutes of this, it was obvious that it would get them no where.

"We could use a few more ideas, lass." Mr. Gibbs said to Charlotte.

"Your turn," she replied.

"We need us a devil's dowry." He said thoughtfully. Anamaria pointed her gun at Elizabeth.

"We'll give them her," she said coldly.

"It isn't her they want," Will snapped. Charlotte noticed the gold was no longer around Will's neck.

"The medallion!" she cried. Will looked down, then ran to the room where he and Charlotte had just been.

"Jack!" Mr. Gibbs yelled the moment Will disappeared. Charlotte looked up in shock, praying it was him.

"Jack!" she cried happily as he swung over onto The Interceptor.

"Sorry, love," he apologized. "It's not the best time."

"You vile, evil pirate!" Elizabeth shouted, obviously still bitter about being threatened. She ran to slap him, but he caught her wrist.

"And where is dear William?" he smirked. Elizabeth's eyes widened, and Charlotte gasped.

"Will!" Charlotte screamed, running to the room. Elizabeth followed, clutching at her chest. The trapdoor had fallen, leaving Will stranded. She tried to pull at it, but it did no good.

"Lottie!" he shouted back. "Elizabeth!" Jack noticed out of the corner of his eye that a monkey running off with the medallion.

"Monkey!" he exclaimed, following it.

"I can't move it!" Elizabeth cried, after trying to move the gated door. Suddenly, Pintel ran by and picked her up, going off without a word.

"Pintel, no!" Charlotte screamed. "Don't!" she started to follow, but then hesitated and ran back to Will. The room was filling with water, and she knew it was important to get him out. "Will!"

"Lottie!" he shouted, grabbing at the iron.

"I'm so sorry," someone suddenly hissed in her ear. Then she was being dragged off by Ragetti.

"Will!" she cried.

"Lottie!"

"I see I'm not the only one who calls you by that nickname," Ragetti chuckled, trying not to feel bad he'd just captured her.

"Let me go!" she begged, kicking at him.

"Sorry, Lottie… I can't…" he murmured.

"Now you can," someone yelled. Charlotte looked up, ducking her head back down as Jack swung a metal bar into Ragetti's head. While the one-eyed pirate was stunned, Jack grabbed Charlotte by her waist and pulled her off. "Now, where's that monkey…?" he muttered. Charlotte spotted it and pointed him out to Jack. He let go of her waist, grasped her hand, and then they ran to it. As he dove down for the monkey, it threw the medallion up to Barbossa.

"Why, thank ye Jack." He snickered. Jack gave him a sarcastic half-smile.

"You're welcome," he forced.

"Not ye, we named the monkey Jack," Barbossa snapped back. Charlotte rolled her eyes. She glanced down, noticing there was a trail of gunpowder leading to the explosives in the corner of the ship. Her eyes widened.

"Will," she gasped to herself. They had left Will! Before she could do anything, one of Barbossa's men was dragging her away.

_&&&_

_Eeek. Another short chapter! Not cool. Chapter six WILL be longer, promise. How do I know? I've already written it. :D So send me love, and I'll put it up soon._

_R&R!_

_Ex's and oh's,_

_Elle_


	6. Rum, love, the other important things

**This has to be the third chapter in one day, aye? I think this is a new record. I should have an award! D**

**Mucho love** **to SparrowsVixon, darkpenholder, and Myri78 for the reviews!!!**

**P.S. Myri78, well, you never know! She could end up with Barbossa for all we know... Ew, gross, forget I just said that.**

**Disclaimer: …Do I HAVE to say it again, mates? Nothing is mine. Except Charlotte.**

_&&&_

**Chapter 6: Rum, love, and the other important things in life.**

"If any of you as much as thinks the word 'parley' I'll have your guts for garters." Pintel snarled at Jack's crew. Jack, Elizabeth, and Charlotte were among them. Charlotte grinned mischievously at him.

"Par-" he pointed his gun at her head and she stopped. Slipping her hand through Jack's, she felt him squeeze tightly. What would become of them now? Before she could begin to think up possibilities, a loud "BOOM" caught her attention. She looked over, only to see The Interceptor blown into pieces. Her jaw dropped.

"NO!" Elizabeth screamed at Barbossa. "You've got to stop it! Stop, please!"

"Welcome back, Missy," Barbossa snarled back. "You took advantage of our hospitality last time. I think it's only fair that we return the favor." With that, he pushed her into his crew. The men started clawing at her, chuckling and yelling as they did so.

"Elizabeth!" Charlotte cried. Barbossa looked at her coldly.

"You're next," he snickered. Charlotte held onto Jack's hand as tightly as she could.

"BARBOSSA!" a familiar male's voice yelled. She looked up, a relieved smile lighting up her face.

"Will," she whispered. And there he was: standing on the ship's railing with a pistol in his hand.

"She goes free!" Will snarled, pointing his pistol at Elizabeth.

"What's in yer head, boy?" Barbossa snarled.

"She goes free," Will repeated, now holding his gun to the Captain. Barbossa snickered.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." He growled.

"Don't do anything stupid," Jack begged under his breath. Charlotte glanced at him, then at Will.

"You can't," Will smirked. "But I can." With that, he pointed a gun to his head.

"Like that," Jack sighed.

"Who are you?" Barbossa questioned, obviously confused. Jack quickly answered.

"No one." He promised. "He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though-eunuch." He shivered. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Just like the French," Pintel muttered. Jack nodded.

"Aye, eunuchs, every last one of 'em. Inventors of mayonnaise."

"I like mayonnaise," Ragetti piped in.

"I used to date a eunuch," Pintel said sadly. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Will Turner," Will shouted. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Everyone murmured to each other. Jack sighed and shook his head.

"'E's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." Ragetti exclaimed.

"On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker." Will ordered.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner," Barbossa said calmly.

"Elizabeth goes free!" Will shouted. Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Will looked into Charlotte's grey eyes.

"And Lottie-I mean, Miss Dove. Miss Dove goes free as well," Charlotte's eyes widened, and she shook her head frantically. Barbossa raised his eyebrows.

"There is no Miss Dove on this ship, boy," he snarled. "I sent the wrench to Port Royal nearly ten years-" Then he stopped. Charlotte tried to hide herself, but it didn't work. Barbossa grinned as he calmly walked towards her. "Your name isn't Charlotte Sparrow, is it, girl?" Jack's eyes widened, but he said nothing. Charlotte clenched his hand tightly, as though to beg him not to.

"No," she finally replied. Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"I s'pose you and your old friend Ragetti have been acquainted again?" he growled. Charlotte faked a look of surprise.

"I was told he was dead," she replied. "Is he on this ship?" Elizabeth and Jack glanced at each other, shocked. Their friend could truly act.

"Aye, but I'm afraid ye won't have anytime to see him again," Barbossa chuckled. "Mr. Turner, Miss Dove goes free, along with Miss Swann. Anything else?" Jack anxiously pointed at himself with his free hand.

"And the crew!" Will ordered. "The crew is not to be harmed." Jack rolled his eyes. Whelp.

"Agreed," Barbossa smirked, finally walking away from Charlotte. She looked up at Will.

"Sorry," he mouthed. She gave him a meek smile of forgiveness. "BARBOSSA, YOU LYING BASTARD!" he was yelling moments later as Charlotte walked the plank. Elizabeth would stay captive with the crew. "We had an agreement!"

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy." Barbossa snarled. "I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." The crew chuckled.

"Go on, Poppet, walk," Pintel snickered. Ragetti was standing away from the crowd, looking at Charlotte in fear.

"Too long," one of the pirates shouted. He lowered the wood, and Charlotte let out a scream as she fell into the water.

"LOTTIE!" Will shouted.

"I always liked you," Jack whispered to the pirate who was holding him captive. He snarled in return, walking Jack up to the plank. "I really hoped we were all past this," Jack said nervously.

"Jack…" Barbossa snickered. "Jack. Did ye not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip."

"I did notice," Jack muttered under his breath.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape...but I doubt it." Barbossa held a sword to Jack's neck. "Off you go"

"Last time you left me with a pistol with one shot," Jack said, trying to talk his way out of his fate.

"Aye, so we did," Barbossa grinned. "Where be Jack's pistol?" one of the crew members brought it to him.

"Since there are two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols," Jack said desperately.

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself." With that, Barbossa threw the pistol into the water. Jack dove after it, stuck it in his pocket, and then grabbed Charlotte. He took out his dagger and cut the bonds on her hands, and then the two swam to shore.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship," Jack sighed. "I s'pose now's a better time, eh, Lot?" he said after a pause, turning to Charlotte. She threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Jack, you're alright…" she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her waist, ignoring the cat calls from the Pearl, which was still in view.

"Course I am, love," he smiled. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." She giggled softly. "Speaking of Sparrow…" he added, raising an eyebrow. "Charlotte Sparrow?"

"I couldn't say Dove," Charlotte explained.

"…Why'd you use my name?" he questioned.

"It was the first one that came to mind," she lied. Jack chuckled. He brought one hand up and placed it on the back of her neck, noticing the chain. His fingers ran along until he found the familiar pendant at the end. His eyes widened. "Did you keep this for all those years, Lot?" Charlotte looked up, an uncontrollable blush lighting up her cheeks.

"I was waiting for you to come back," she said. Jack felt his mouth turn upwards in a grin.

"Waiting to see if I'd become a better kisser since our first time, eh?" he snickered. They both laughed, remembering how they'd grimaced after their first kiss with each other. "Guess you've had little practice since then," Jack murmured. Charlotte's heart sped up. Was he…?

"Not really," she said truthfully. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"No one courting you? Fiancé… husbands?" he questioned. Charlotte shook her head slowly, deciding not to tell him about Norrington. Jack suddenly let go.

"Alright, well," he started, looking a little flushed. "If we're stuck on this island, might as well make the best of it." Then he turned, walking along the beach. Charlotte followed.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then." She countered.

"For what purpose?" Jack sighed. "The Black Pearl's already out of sight." That wasn't entirely true, because cat calls could still be heard. "Besides, by the time we get there, young William will already be dead.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow," Charlotte hissed. Jack began knocking on tree trunks. "More than that… you're Jay Bird," she went on, using his childhood nickname. He didn't pause. "How did you escape last time?" Jack continued walking, ignoring her comments. "Jack," she pleaded. He finally sighed and turned.

"Last time…" Jack began, looking down into her eyes. "I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time," He reached down, pulling up a hidden trap door in the sand. "The rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." Then, he reached down, pulling two bottles of rum out of the space beneath the wood. Charlotte glared at him, obviously enraged her friend had changed so much.

"So that's it?" she growled. "You sat on a beach for three days, drinking rum?" Jack smirked and handed her a bottle, oblivious to the harshness of her words.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love," Then he turned and walked down to the beach. Charlotte sighed.

When all else fails, get drunk.

And get drunk they did. Well, Jack did, anyways. Charlotte had only pretended. Whenever he turned to gulp down another swig of the rum, she'd quickly poor some of her own onto the sand. "Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" she sang with him, dancing around the fire they'd built. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."

"I love this song!" he shouted. "Really bad eggs." At that, he slumped to the ground. "Oof," he muttered. Charlotte felt a hand slip through hers and turned to find Jack, pulling her to the ground. "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in all the Spanish Main." She giggled.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The whole world," he grinned his lopsided drunkard grin and tugged her lightly. She finally gave in and sat next to him, her head falling against his chest.

"Jack," she whispered, trying to sound as drunk as she could. "It must be really terrible for you to be stuck on this island." Jack blinked and innocently wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh yes," he replied. "But I must say, the company is infinitely better than last time. Er, yes, the scenery has definitely improved." Jack's fingers moved down her arm and landed on her waist. He looped the other around and locked his fingers around her torso. Charlotte's heart sped up. She knew where this was going. But she couldn't.

"Mr. Sparrow," she said, slurring her words perfectly. "I don't think I've had enough rum for that kind of talk." Jack grinned and unwound one of his arms, using it to pick up his rum bottle.

"I know exactly what you mean, love," Charlotte held her bottle up to his and clinked it merrily.

"To freedom," she toasted. Jack smirked.

"To the Black Pearl," he corrected. With that, he gulped the rest of his bottle down, released Charlotte's waist, and fell backwards, unconscious. Charlotte rolled her eyes. Men.

_&&&_

_And it's the end:D Keep an eye out for the next chapter. People really seem to like the story, so I'll try and update fast. This whole document thing is a bloody pain, though. _

_R&R, please and thank you!_

_Ex's and oh's,_

_Elle_


	7. Insert the best rum saying ever here

**Here you go! Chapter 7. D**

**Mucho love to darkpenholder, LittleMissVampirate, and PirateKnightoftheRings for the reviews!**

**Want to see your name up here in bold, pretty text? REVIEW:D**

**Disclaimer: This'll be the last time I post this. If you don't know by now I own nothing then... shame shame shame.**

_&&&_

**Chapter 7: (Insert everyone's favorite saying about rum here)**

When Jack opened his eyes the next morning, the smell of smoke overcame him. He jumped up, looking around to see where it was coming from. Charlotte? Was she alright? He glanced over and saw her, throwing bottles of rum into the fire. His eyes widened. "No, no, no!" he shouted, running over. "Not good, not good!" He grabbed her shoulders, gaping at the fire in front of him. "What're you doing?!" he spat out. "You've burned the food! The shelter! T-The rum!"

"Yes," Charlotte snapped. "The rum is gone."

"Why is the rum gone?!" Jack cried.

"One: it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels, and two, that signal is over a hundred feet high. The entire royal navy is out here looking for Elizabeth and I. Do you think there's even the SLIGHTEST chance that they won't see it?!" Charlotte spat back without pausing. "It's an old trick Elizabeth taught me. Rum is highly flammable."_**1**_ Jack shook his head frantically.

"But why is the rum gone?" he whimpered. Charlotte rolled her eyes and backed out of his grasp, turning to stare at the horizon.

"You just wait, Jay Bird," she said softly. His heart stopped when she called him his old nickname. "You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and you will see white sails on that horizon." No matter how peaceful and beautiful she looked at that one moment, Jack tried to stay angry. He stormed down the opposite side of the beach.

"Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack." He mimicked Charlotte. "Must've been terrible for you; well it bloody is now!" he yelled back in her direction, knowing she couldn't hear. As he turned back to stare out at the water, he noticed the British ship, _The Dauntless _coming their way. "There'll be no living with her after this," he muttered to himself.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Governor Swann asked Charlotte as she and Jack boarded the Dauntless. Commodore Norrington slipped a coat around her shoulders.

"The pirates have her," she said miserably. "We have to go and save her!"

"Yes, but not you," Swann said strictly. "You will return to Port Royal immediately and wait at the house until we bring Elizabeth back."

"But what about Will?" Charlotte cried. "We must go, now! He'll die if we don't get there soon!"

"The boy's fate is regrettable," the Governor continued. "But so is his choice to engage in piracy."

"If I may be so bold as to state my professional opinion," Jack jumped in, receiving glares from everyone on the ship. "The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?"

"By remembering that I serve others and not only myself, Mr. Sparrow," the Governor replied calmly. Jack winced.

"Commodore Norrington, I beg of you," Charlotte pleaded. "For… for me." She swallowed hard, avoiding Jack's eyes as she spoke the next words. "As a wedding gift." Everyone's eyes widened, but Jack's more than any of them. _She claimed she wasn't married… she said she wasn't engaged. Bloody hell, why did she lie to me?_ He resisted the urge to punch Norrington square in the jaw. _…Lot, didn't you figure it out? I never stopped…_

"Charlotte, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Swann's jaw dropped. Charlotte was tempted to shout, "NO." and run to the only person she'd ever loved, but she couldn't. Not when Will and Elizabeth's lives were on the line.

"…I am," she heard herself whisper. Norrington held her gaze for a long time, his expression suprised.

"A wedding!" Jack said joyfully, hiding his pain. "I love weddings. Drinks all around!" Everyone turned to glare at him, but the only one he noticed was Charlotte. He knew that look anywhere. She was about to cry. It wasn't out of joy, either.

"Mr. Sparrow," Norrington addressed him. "You will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably, sir," Jack smiled meekly. Then, he was escorted to the cells below. Minutes later, Charlotte had followed.

"Jack?" she whispered. He looked up, only to see the first tear falling down her face. It didn't matter how mad he was; he couldn't stand to see her cry and not do anything about it.

"Lot?" Jack stood, walking to the iron. "What is it?" He reached through the bars and looped his fingers through hers.

There's a million ways to say, "I love you." You can say it through your body language, a foreign language,through music, or even by simply saying it. But Charlotte couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I didn't want to say yes," she sobbed softly. "I don't want to be with him." Jack made himself smile as he reached out and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Come on now, love," he tried. "Norrington's a good… man… eunuch… thing. You can be a lot more than a maid, you know." Charlotte laughed softly through her sobs.

"But I want to be a pirate." She forced herself to whisper. Jack's eyes widened.

"Lot…" The hand wiping away her tears traveled to the side of her face, and his grip on her hand tightened. Jack mentally cursed the bars keeping him away from her.

"But I can't tie you down, Jack," she added, her fierce grey eyes staring into his strong brown ones.

"You've always tied me down, love." He smiled meekly. Finally, he told her the truth. "You're all I've thought about since the day we met." Before she could say those three words, the ones that would change both of their lives forever, there were footsteps coming down the steps. She broke away and glared at Jack as though they'd been fighting this entire time.

"You lying jerk of a pirate!" she shouted at him. He gave her an amused grin.

"I've heard that term several times before, love. I'll hear it every day until I die." he growled. Suddenly, there was a hand on Charlotte's shoulder.

"Mr. Sparrow, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop harassing my fiancé," Norrington smirked. Charlotte felt a chill run down her spine. Fiancé… who knew that word would hurt her heart so horribly? Norrington took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked Jack's cell. "Oh… the irons," he muttered, obviously having forgotten something. "Charlotte, would you mind keeping an eye on him for a moment?" Norrington asked. Charlotte nodded, glaring at Jack as though she couldn't stand the thought. The moment the Commodore went up the stairs, Jack grabbed Charlotte around the waist and kissed her deeply. She felt her knees give out the moment his lips touched hers, but he held her steady. Her hands made their way up to his neck, and she tangled one hand in his black locks, the other along his neck. Then, somehow, they'd ended up on the floor in a full makeout session. His hand traveled to the laces on her dress, and she broke of the kiss.

"No, Jack," she whispered, finally pushing him off of her. "Not here… not now." Jack looked up at her, his eyes filled with a slight hurt.

"Why not?" he asked stubbornly. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"I dunno, maybe because I'm engaged or something." She snapped. Jack sighed, leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"I don't want to share you with him," he finally muttered. Charlotte's eyebrows rose. He was being awfully affectionate for the Jack she had known.

"I know," she sighed, finally unwinding her fingers from his hair and slipping her hand off his neck. The footsteps came down again, and Jack released her waist. When Norrington and Gillette came below, Charlotte was back on her feet, glaring at Jack from the other side of the room. He was sitting on the floor, staring mindlessly at his compass.

"Mr. Sparrow," Norrington growled. Jack stood up, saluting him. "Come with me." Charlotte followed them. She watched as Jack boarded the ship, but was then grabbed by Gillette. "Sorry, m'lady," he snickered before locking her in Norrington's quarters. "It's for your own good."

"Let me out!" Charlotte started banging on the wood. She sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. But she isn't really the type to give in after being locked in a room, aye?

Moments later, she was climbing into a longboat out of a makeshift rope she had made out of scarves and the Commodore's other clothing. She rowed herself to shore, only to find Elizabeth hiding behind a nearby tree. "Char?!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Liz!" Charlotte cried. The girls ran towards each other and hugged fiercely. "You're okay!"

"Jack helped me escape," Elizabeth said enthusiastically. "He told me you'd show up sooner or later." Charlotte herself face blush at his name, thanking God for the darkness that hid it.

"Come on," she hissed, dragging Elizabeth into the cave. The girls hid behind a rock as they watched Will walk by.

"No reason to fret, it's just a prick of the finger and a few drops of blood." Pintel snickered.

"No mistakes this time. He's only half-Turner. We spill it all." The man next to him snarled.

"Guess there is reason to fret." Pintel busted into a cruel laughter. Charlotte clenched her fists.

"'Scuse me, pardon me," Charlotte heard a man say. She walked Jack make his way through the crowd, up to Will. Her heart skipped a beat or two. Or seven.

"Begun by blood," Barbossa was reciting as he held a dagger to Will's neck. "By blood un-"

"Excuse me," Jack called up to him.

"Jack!" Will exclaimed. Barbossa's jaw dropped.

"S'not possible," he muttered.

"Not probable," Jack corrected.

"Where's Charlotte?" Will demanded. Jack smirked.

"She's safe with Elizabeth, just like I promised. She's also all set to marry Norrington, while Elizabeth to Beckett, like they promised. And you're going to die for them, just like you promised. So we're all men of our words really… except for Lot and Elizabeth, who are in fact women." Jack replied. Will raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Shut up!" Barbossa growled. "You're next." At this, he held the dagger to Will's neck again.

"I don't think you want to be doing that, mate," Jack wagged a finger at him.

"Oh, I really think I do," Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"Your funeral," Jack shrugged, turning to walk away. Barbossa let out a growl.

"Why don't I want to be doing it?"

"Well, because…" he paused, shoving a pirate's hand off his shoulder. "Because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore…waiting for you." Everyone's eyes widened. Barbossa dropped the dagger and pulled Jack aside. Charlotte scanned the crowd for Ragetti. When she found him, he was staring blankly at the floor. Pintel said something, but Charlotte couldn't figure out what it was. Ragetti gave him a meek smile before turning away again. Charlotte felt her heartbeat speed up. What was going on with him…? When Jack and Barbossa returned, they both looked happy.

"I s'pose now you don't want me to kill the whelp?" Barbossa smirked.

"No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet." Charlotte's jaw dropped. What was Jack doing?! "Wait to lift the curse… until the opportune moment. For instance," he slowly picked up a few of the golden pieces. "After you've killed Norrington's men…" he threw them back in as he spoke. "Every… last… one." Charlotte noticed him slip one into his sleeve, and a grin appeared on her face. Will, however, didn't see the act.

"You've been planning this," he whispered. "Since the moment you knew my name." Jack smirked and bowed his head sarcastically.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder," Barbossa ordered.

"Fifteen," Jack countered.

"Forty,"

"Twenty-five," Jack tried. "And I'll buy you a hat. A really big one… Commodore." Barbossa grinned at this.

"We have an accord," he reached out and shook Jack's hand.

"All hand's to the boats!" Jack shouted to the crew in front of him. He noticed Barbossa glaring at him. "Apologies. You give the orders,"

"Gents," Barbossa grinned. "Take a walk." With a laugh, all the pirates turned away and walked out of the cave. Charlotte grabbed Elizabeth, and the two stayed absolutely silent in the shadows as they watched the pirates walk past them.

"I must admit, Jack," the girls heard Barbossa say. "I thought I had ye figured out."

"Me? I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest..." Jack said, studying the treasure before him. "Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid." At this, Jack unsheathed a sword and began to swing at the other.

"You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters." They began to sword fight, both using amazing agility and skill. Once Jack and Barbossa turned away, Will jumped up, starting to escape.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain." One of the pirates shouted, storming into the cave.

"You like pain?" Elizabeth yelled, jumping up as he walked by. As he turned around, trying to figure out who had spoken, Charlotte picked up a nearby pole and hit him hard in the head.

"Try wearing a corset," she finished.

"Elizabeth! Lottie!" Will exclaimed. They began to run to each other, but before a reunion could be held, they were attacked by another group of pirates. Will threw them each a sword, and they began to fight. Elizabeth and Charlotte doubled up, sticking each of their swords through a row of three pirates. As they staggered into the moonlight, stuck together by the iron in their bodies, Will threw a grenade into the middle one's skeleton. Their flesh reappeared moments later, trapping it inside.

"No fair," one whimpered. Then, they were blown up completely. All three turned to watch Barbossa and Jack, fighting fiercely. Suddenly, Jack stumbled into the moonlight. He turned into a skeleton, a wicked grin appearing on his face. Charlotte's eyes widened.

"That's interesting," he murmured, holding his bone hand up to the light. Winking at Barbossa, he added, "Couldn't help myself, mate," Barbossa lunged forward angrily, and they went right back to fighting.

"Whose side is Jack on?" Elizabeth asked Will nervously.

"At the moment…?" his voice drifted off.

"So what now, Jack Sparrow?" Barbossa hissed. "Will it be it two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound?"

"Or, you could surrender," Jack smirked. Barbossa lunged again. Jack stepped out of the way, sliced his palm open and grabbed the medallion tightly before throwing it to Will. Then, he snapped out his pistol and shot Barbossa directly in the heart.

"Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot." Barbossa snickered.

"He didn't waste it," Will shouted. At that very moment, he dropped the medallion in the chest with the rest of them. Barbossa looked down at his chest, then up at them.

"I feel…" he whispered. "…Cold." And then, he dropped to his death.

_&&&_

_**1: Is rum flammable? Obviously. Haha. :D**_

_Dun dun dun... this chapter is done._

_I'm not very sorry to admit that the next chapter will be the last for the Curse of the Black Pearl bit of this story. Why?_

_Because The Birds Fly West is divided into three parts. The Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest, and At World's End. :D Suprise!_

_R&R for a free cookie. :D_

_Ex's and oh's,_

_Elle_


	8. The hanging of her hero

**Chapter 8 has finally arrived. The final installment of the Curse of the Black Pearl part of The Birds Fly West. Keep your eye out for the Dead Man's Chest part. It'll be right here, starting with Chapter 9: Rated R for Runaway.**

**Thanks to LittleMissVampirate and darkpenholder for the reviews. You guys are amazingggg. :)**

**WARNING: Sexual actions ARE mentioned in this chapter. Just making sure you all know.**

_&&&_

**Chapter 8: The Hanging of her Hero**

Charlotte smiled softly as she heard Norrington's men cheering from the ship outside. "We should return to the Dauntless." Elizabeth said softly to Will. _C'mon Will, just kiss her, right now, _Charlotte mentally begged.

"Your fiancé will want to see you safe," Will said simply. Charlotte noticed the sadness in Elizabeth's eyes from where she stood, all the way across the room. She turned away, pretending to be interested in the treasure at her feet.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment," she overheard Jack say, obviously to Will. "That was it."

"And you?" Will smirked.

"I don't want an opportune moment with Elizabeth," Jack shivered. Charlotte tried not to laugh.

"I meant Lottie," Will hissed back. Charlotte's heart pounded, but she continued to study the treasures at her feet. "Just tell her you love her." Jack went quiet for a minute.

"Boy, what're you trying to say?" he growled back. Charlotte felt herself blushing.

"Nothing," Will said innocently. "Just that you're in love with Charlotte Dove."

"She's engaged now, mate," Jack sighed sadly. "Nothing I can do now." Then he clapped his hands. "Now, if you all wouldn't mind taking me back to my ship?" All of them loaded in the longboat. But by the time they emerged, the Pearl was long gone.

"I'm so sorry, Jack," Charlotte heard herself sigh.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that." Jack said after a pause. But then he met Charlotte's eyes and knew it wasn't the reason she'd just apologized to him. As they made their way back to the Dauntless, Jack held Charlotte's hand for what he thought would be the last time.

The next day, Elizabeth and Charlotte dressed as quickly as they could and hurried down to the town square with the Governor Swann, soon-to-be Lord Beckett, and Commodore Norrington. "Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have…" the official started. As he continued, Elizabeth turned to Charlotte.

"Char," she mouthed. "Do you love him or not?" Charlotte slowly nodded her head.

"…for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most grievous of these to be cited herewith: piracy, smuggling…" the official droned on. Jack scanned the crowd until he caught Charlotte's gaze. He gave her a meek smile, but she couldn't even try.

"This isn't right," Elizabeth hissed to her father and Beckett.

"Commodore Norrington is bound to the law," her father whispered back. "As are we all."

"…impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…" Charlotte's eyes drifted from Jack's and began to search the crowd. Nearby were Ragetti, Pintel, and the rest of Barbossa's crew. They'd been arrested for piracy, but were forced to watch Jack's hanging as a punishment. Charlotte rolled her eyes. Her fiancé wasn't the brightest one, was he? This is what Barbossa's men had wanted all along. "…sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." Charlotte grabbed at her heart, knowing it would break the moment Jack fell. Suddenly, she spotted Will moving towards them through the crowd.

"Governor," he said, nodding at the official. "Commodore. Lottie," he grinned, then turned to Elizabeth. His grin turned into a faint smile. "Elizabeth." She looked at him, her beautiful eyes filled with curiosity. "I should've told you everyday since the moment I met you," he sighed. She scanned over his face. _YES_ Charlotte bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. "I love you." Elizabeth's eyes widened as Will walked away. Charlotte looked up at the sky to thank God. As she did, she noticed Mr. Cotton's parrot on a nearby soldier's gun. She tugged Elizabeth's arm and nodded at it.

"I-I can't breathe," Elizabeth suddenly gasped. She fell over, but not before winking at Charlotte.

"Elizabeth!" Beckett exclaimed. He kneeled next to her. The drums rolled faster and faster still. Charlotte watched anxiously, her grey eyes widening with every pound. When they stopped, Elizabeth sat up.

"Eliz… Elizabeth!" the Governor scolded, rolling his eyes. And then, Jack dropped. Out of no where, a sword flew through the rope holding his neck up. Charlotte's heart leapt as Jack landed firmly on the ground. Will jumped up, grabbed his sword, and the two men ran off. Charlotte and Elizabeth followed, paying no mind to the shouts from their fiancés and father.

"Lot," Jack gasped as he ran. Will quickly sliced through his ropes. "Lot, you're going to get yourself in trouble with the man you love."

"I don't care," she panted back. Their eyes met. "He's right here next to me." If they weren't running from the authorities, Jack would've told her the same, kissing her right then and there. But as they were, he decided to wait a little while. Once they made it up to the watch tower, they were surrounded. Norrington's men formed a tight circle around them with Barbossa's chained men close behind.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill conceived escape attempt but not from you." Norrington hissed at Will. He glanced at Charlotte as well, but said nothing.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency and this is how you thank me?" Governor Swann scolded. "By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man," Charlotte insisted. Jack grinned at everyone around him as though to say, 'Haha, she's talking about me.'

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear." Will declared coldly.

"You forget your place, Turner," Norrington snarled.

"Its right here," Will hissed. "Between you and Jack." Elizabeth stepped forward.

"As is mine," she smiled proudly. Charlotte stood between Jack and Will, her grey eyes determined.

"Charlotte… Elizabeth…" Governor Swann gasped. "Lower your guns," he ordered to Norrington's men. "For god's sake, lower them!"

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Beckett asked Elizabeth. She nodded, grasping at Will's hand.

"It is," she said softly. Norrington looked at Charlotte, and she gave him a small, kind smile. Jack wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned her head against his shoulder. When none of the guards were looking, she jerked her head upwards, motioning towards Cotton's parrot. Jack cleared his throat.

"Meet me in the gallows tonight," he hissed into her ear. "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this." He said aloud, his normal tone returning. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically?" he spoke to Governor Swann, who backed away as though the pirate's breath was unbearable. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." Jack hissed to Beckett. Then he turned to the joyful Elizabeth, who was staring lovingly up at Will. "Elizabeth," Jack cleared his throat. She looked up. "…it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry." She raised an eyebrow. "Will" Jack tried to find something nice to say. "…nice hat." Will gave him a half-amused, half-disturbed lopsided grin. No matter how much like a brother he was to Charlotte, she had to admit that that smile could set any heart on fire. "And… Lot," Jack finally stepped in the view of his brunette haired 'Wife'. "If I don't make it out of here alive," he swallowed, barely breathing the next words, although everyone could read his lips. "… I love you." Her heart pounded, and harder still as he pulled her by her waist into a passionate kiss. Will shrugged and grabbed Elizabeth, kissing her on the lips as well.

"The more the merrier," Charlotte heard him snicker before they followed suit. Jack finally pulled away, noticing the men were advancing with their guns.

"Men, ladies, eunuchs," he called out. Will rolled his eyes once he and Elizabeth parted. "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you-" And then he fell. Charlotte's eyes widened and everyone ran to the water. But Jack was fine.

"Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose." Gillette snickered.

"Sail, ho!" someone shouted from the Black Pearl, which was not twenty yards away from Jack. A grin lit up his face that Charlotte could see from fifty feet above him and he swam to his ship.

"What's your plan of action?" Gillette demanded Norrington. "Sir?" Norrington looked at him, a slight smile on his face.  
"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" Swann suggested. Norrington nodded, looking at his former fiancé with remorse in his eyes. She smiled back sympathetically.

"Mr. Turner," Beckett called.

"I must take responsibility for my actions," Will whispered to Elizabeth. He patted Charlotte on the shoulder as he passed by. Both Norrington and Charlotte watched as Beckett unsheathed Norrington's sword, the one Will had made himself.

"This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life." Beckett said with a semi-kind smile on his face.

"Thank you," Will grinned. The man turned away, leaving Norrington and Charlotte facing each other awkwardly. He gave her a smile, reached down for her hand and kissed it lightly, and then walked off as well.

"Wait, sir!" a guard shouted. "What about Sparrow?"

"I suppose we can afford to give him one day's head start?" Norrington chuckled before turning to face him. The guard smiled, and they walked away, leaving a giddy Charlotte with the Governor, Will and Elizabeth.

"So, this is the path you've chosen?" Governor Swann hissed at his daughter. "After all," he looked at Will a little coldly. "He is a blacksmith."

"No," Elizabeth smiled at her father before looking over at the man she loved. "He's a pirate." Then they kissed once again, making Charlotte giggle. The Governor looked at Charlotte, but before he could scold her too, he saw the love in her eyes. The love for Jack; the love for her pirate. Giving each of his daughters a smile, Swann turned on his heel and walked back to the prison with the guards and pirates.

That night, Charlotte slipped out of her room and down the stairs, completely unnoticed. Clothed in a simple, rose-colored dress, she felt a little chilled. Would Jack really be there? She picked up the pace as she neared the gallows, praying he'd be just around the corner.

And there he was. She flew into his already open arms and kissed him on the lips, not daring to let go. "Jack," she whispered when they broke off for air, a long time later.

"Aye, love," Jack murmured softly as she leaned her chin on his shoulder. He kissed down her neck, to her collarbone.

"Jack, we can't…"

"Yes we can," he murmured, his hands traveling along the material of her dress. Then he stopped. "You're right, we can't," he sighed, pulling her into a tight embrace. Praying the fire in his heart would disappear, he closed his eyes.

"I just meant not here." Charlotte grinned mysteriously. Jack pulled away, studying her face closely. He scooped her up by the waist, carrying her bridal style all the way back to his quarters on a certain ship.

"Lot, we shouldn't," Jack insisted once they reached the designated area. "You have a reputation to uphold, love."

"That's my line," Charlotte teased, reaching for his shirt. She undid all the buttons and relieved him of it, her hands traveling down the tanned muscles. Jack felt his own sliding down the back of her dress.

"I'm too weak to say no, Lot," he whispered through gritted teeth. "Remember? I'm an old pirate who sleeps with whores."

"I'll keep that in mind," she murmured into him. He couldn't control himself anymore, but tried one last time.

"After this, you won't be the same woman, Lot. You'll be the lover of a scoundrel."

"No," Charlotte argued. She looked up, resting her chin on his chest. "I'll be the lover of a pirate.

That was that. He emitted a low growl and dove for her lips, kissing her fiercely.

Sounds like someone's not getting home for her bedtime, eh?

At daybreak the next morning, she slipped into the Governor's home. The maid, Jocelyn, caught her at the door. "Miss, where have you been?!" Jocelyn exclaimed. "I wanted to congratulate you on your being in love. Although he is a pirate, I-" then, she stopped. Charlotte held a finger to her lips. A small smile lit up her face as she placed a scroll of parchment on the table. Jocelyn smiled kindly and kissed her fingertips, blowing it to Charlotte. She slipped out the open door and saluted Jocelyn one last time. The older woman rushed to it, wanting to ask where she was heading to, but the girl was already gone.

After a moment, she smiled and stepped back into the house, closing the door behind her.

_&&&_

_Fin! I almost feel kinda sad. :( But don't worry, my kittens. The show must go on!_

_Keep an eye out for the next part of the story and Chapter 9._

_R&R, please! It means a lot. :)_

_Ex's and oh's,_

_Elle_


	9. Rated R for Runaway

_**Dead Man's Chest**_

**Now you didn't think you could lose me THAT easily, did you?**

**Welcome to the Dead Man's Chest part of TBFW:) I hope you liked the Curse of the Black Pearl part.**

**SparrowsVixon, LittleMissVampirate, and darkpenholder : ilyyyyy:D Thanks for the reviews.**

_&&&_

**Chapter 9: Rated R for Runaway**

_My dearest Elizabeth, oddest Will, and loving Governor-_

_I'm afraid this isn't exactly the most formal way to say goodbye, but there was truly no other choice._

_I'm sailing around the world with Jack. Wherever the wind's take us, I suppose… his words, not mine._

_Liz, I wish you the best. I hope you stay just as lovely as you are right now, inside and out._

_Governor Swann, you're like the father I lost so long ago. Thank you for everything._

_My Willie-Boy… I'm sure I'll be fighting alongside you once again someday. Or against you. Whichever works._

_I love you all. And I'll be back in January for the wedding! In the words of Jack, I love weddings! Drinks all around! Au revoir._

_Always yours,_

_Charlotte_

Elizabeth Swann looked over the letter once again, holding her bouquet in the other hand. It was January, alright. She, her soon-to-be husband, Will, and father, Governor Swann, had all been devastated the day her sister had left. She'd left nothing but a note, and the promise she'd be back eight months later. Elizabeth had waited for her sister. So where was she?

As if things couldn't get bad enough, it was raining and no one had shown up. She'd heard from her father to stay put; that he was coming for her. What a way to celebrate your wedding.

As the guards neared Elizabeth, Will in chains, she felt a sob catch in her throat.

Where was Charlotte?

Meanwhile, in a land not so far away, the girl in question was in a coffin. Not dead, but trapped. "Any day now, Jack!" she yelled impatiently at the wood above her head.

"Working on it, love," she heard him shout back. Moments later, she heard the latches click open and a familiar, handsome face popped into view. Charlotte grinned as Jack pulled her into his arms. "You alright?" he questioned, glancing over a few scratches on her arm.

"Never better," she grimaced at the sea surrounding them. Reaching for the foot of the corpse beneath her, she broke it off. "Shall we?" And at that, she began to row the coffin back to the Pearl…

With a dead man's foot, mind you.

Once aboard, she handed Mr. Gibbs the bone. "Not quite according to plan," he muttered, as they had been three days late. He threw a blanket over Charlotte's shoulders as another man fetched one for Jack.

"Complications arose...ensued...were overcome." Jack said absent-mindedly as he watched Charlotte shiver. Reaching over, he rubbed her back with one hand and pulled a piece of cloth out of his pocket with the other.

"Got it then, did you?" Gibbs asked, his eyes lighting up. Jack nodded and began to lead Charlotte back to his quarters when several of his crew stepped in the way. Gibbs cleared his throat. "Captain, I think the crew, meaning me as well, was expecting something a bit more..._shiny_...than a scrap of cloth. What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear-shaped and being claimed by the sea and the treasure with it." Jack removed his hand from Charlotte's back and turned to Gibbs, an eyebrow raised.

"And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic," Leech grumbled.

"And the hurricane!" Marty shouted, looking angry.

"All in all it seems it's been a fair while since we've done a speck of honest pirating" Gibbs finished.

"So, that's how you're all feeling, then?" Jack asked, pacing around the group like an angry mother. "That perhaps dear old Jack isn't serving your best interests as captain?" No one spoke.

"Bwawk! Walk the plank!" Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked. Jack quickly drew out his pistol and aimed it at the creature.

"What did the bird say?!" he shouted angrily.

"Do not blame the bird." Said Leech, another of his crew. "Show us what is on that piece of cloth there." Jack glanced at the item in his hand and nodded, as though just remembering it existed

"Well," he began, beginning to unroll it. At that moment, the undead monkey swooped down and snatched the cloth from Jack's hand with a screech. "Bugger," Jack growled under his breath. He whipped out his pistol again as the monkey began to run away with the cloth in claw. Jack shot the pistol and the monkey was hit. Stumbling backwards, he dropped the cloth and hurried away.

"You know that doesn't do no good," Gibbs sighed.

"It does me," Jack snapped. Marty ran forward and picked the cloth up, studying it carefully.

"It's a key!" he exclaimed, mesmerized.

"No," Jack smiled cheerfully. He walked over, taking the treasure from his crewman. "It's much more better. It is a drawing of a key." Everyone nodded as though they understood, but Gibbs glanced at Charlotte uncertainly. They both snickered, much to Jack's annoyance. "Gentlemen, m'lady, what do keys do?"

"Keys… unlock things?" Leech tried slowly. Another snicker came from Gibbs and Charlotte. Jack threw a glare.

"And whatever this key unlocks inside there's something valuable," Said Gibbs. "So we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!" Jack grinned at him.

"No." he replied. Gibbs face fell. "If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding what need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having the key that unlocks it?"

Silence overcame them as everyone tried to understand.

"So we're going after this key?" Gibbs exclaimed.

"You're not making any sense at all, mate," Jack rolled his eyes. "Any other questions?"

"Why did we risk our lives for a drawing of a key?" Charlotte murmured thoughtfully as she grabbed the cloth from him.

"Any questions worth my time?" Jack tried. Charlotte stuck her tongue out when he wasn't looking.

"So, do we have a heading?" Marty asked.

"Ah," Jack smiled. He whipped out his compass and snapped it open. "Head in a general…er…" Charlotte tried to peer over his shoulder at which way it was heading, but Jack blocked her view. He grimaced and pointed to the left. "That way direction."

"Er… Captain?"

"Come on, snap to and make sail! You know how this works!" Jack exclaimed. As he led the shivering Charlotte back to his quarters, she noticed Marty and Gibbs whispering to each other.

"Have you noticed the captain's been acting a bit strange…er?" Marty muttered.

"Aye, setting sail without knowing his own heading? Something's got Jack vexed. And mark my words, whatever bodes ill for Jack Sparrow, bodes ill for us all." Gibbs muttered. Charlotte raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Had Jack heard what they'd said?

Once inside, Jack gave her one of his own dry shirts. She smiled thanks and quickly pulled off her wet attire. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before. He hesitated for a moment, unable to stop watching. "I love you," It wasn't so hard to say. She said it all the time… yet he refrained from admitting it as often. Jack took off his own shirt, baring his tan, muscular chest, and sat down in bed, waiting for her to join him.

"I love you," Charlotte breathed the words into his neck as she slid next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head gently. Not too long after, she was asleep. Jack reached for his compass and flipped it open, hoping to figure out which way to go. It was what he wanted more than anything, right? But instead, the compass pointed directly at the sleeping girl next to him. He sighed grumpily, snapping it shut again. He was smitten for sure. But he knew it might not last, no matter how badly he wanted it to. After all, she would want to get married eventually and have children… although he wanted that as well, part of him still belonged to the sea. What if she wanted to be on land, living with Elizabeth and Will? Jack started to stand, suddenly craving a bottle of rum. He paused and looked over at Charlotte again, a small smile lighting up his face. His shirt was wrinkled and torn in some places. Not very attractive, but she made it look lovely. It showed just a slight, painfully teasing amount of tanned cleavage and rested gracefully on the tops of her thighs. Her long brown curls were messy and wind whipped, those enchanting grey eyes of hers closed. Jack sighed and lay back down, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too," he murmured before closing his eyes. Her head nestled into his broad chest. Rum be damned. It could wait.

_&&&_

Jack awoke hours later, a yawn escaping his lips. He turned to Charlotte to kiss her good morning, and then froze. She wasn't there. In fact, he wasn't even in his bed, but on the dark, dirty floor of the basement. Panicked, Jack jumped up and began to look around. Before he got far, a familiar, deep voice growled, "Time's run out, Jack." Jack straightened up and turned around, only to find… no one. As he neared the shadows, his eyes widened.

"Bootstrap?" he hissed before he could stop himself. Covered in fish parts, barnacles, and seaweed was Bill Turner, the father of Will. "Bill Turner?"

"You look good, Jack," Bootstrap whispered, water escaping his mouth. Jack watched carefully, uncertain of what to do.

"Is this a dream?" he finally asked. Bootstrap shook his head. Jack sighed. "Thought not; if it were, there'd be rum." At this, Bootstrap handed him a bottle of the vile drink. "…Ah, thank you." Jack hesitantly took the bottle and gulped some down.

"You're lucky, Jack," Bootstrap added. "She's quite the pretty girl." Jack's eyebrows rose.

"She? The Pearl? Well yes, I suppose she's quite lovely," Jack murmured, confused. Bootstrap smirked.

"Not that girl, Jack." He replied. Jack's eyes widened and the bottle fell from his hand and shattered on the floor. Glass flew everywhere. "Not just another whore, I suppose?" Bootstrap snickered. Jack's eyes flashed.

"Where is she?" he growled, prepared to lunge for his sword. Bootstrap jerked his head to the right. Jack looked over, his heart dropping as he saw the girl he loved bound in ropes. "Lot…" he breathed.

"It's just to make sure you listen, Jack," Bootstrap promised sternly, holding his gaze. Jack made his shoulders relax, as though he wasn't the least bit afraid.

"I had some help retrieving the Pearl, by the way," Jack forced himself to smile. "Your son." Bootstrap's eyes widened.

"William?" he whispered. Jack nodded. "He became a pirate after all…"

"So, to whom to I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?" Jack asked.

"He sent me, Jack." Bootstrap replied. Jack froze.

"…Ah. So it's you, then," he sighed. "He shanghaied you into service, eh?" At this, he reached for another nearby bottle of rum and took a swig, then handed it to Bootstrap. The man waved it away.

"I chose it," he insisted calmly. Jack stole a glance at Charlotte. She was still sleeping. "I'm sorry for the part in the mutiny I played against you, Jack. I stood up for you. Everything went wrong after that." Jack tried to pay attention, but now his mind was racing. What if Bootstrap had done something to Charlotte? She seemed to be resting pretty soundly, and Jack knew her to be a light sleeper. The other man wasn't that cruel… was he? "They strapped me to a cannon, and I ended up on the bottom of the ocean. Weight of the water crushing down on me… unable to move…" He paused to take a swig of rum and handed the bottle back to Jack. "I'm unable to die, Jack. If I thought there was even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate… I'd take it. I would trade anything for it." Jack stood, pacing around absent-mindedly.

"It's funny what a man'll do to forestall his final judgment," he mused. Then Bootstrap was in front of him, glaring down into his eyes.

"You made a deal with him too, Jack." He hissed. "He raised the Pearl from the depths for you. Thirteen years you've been the captain." Jack smiled nervously.

"Technically, I've only been captain for-"

"Jack," Bootstrap shook his head, stepping closer. Jack inched back. "You won't be able to talk yourself out of this one. The terms that apply to me apply to you as well. One soul, bound to crew a hundred years upon the ship." Jack's mind immediately raced to Charlotte. He couldn't leave now, not without saying goodbye.

"Yes, well, the Flying Dutchman already HAS a captain, so-"

"Then it's the locker for you!" Bootstrap snarled. "Jones' leviathan will find you, and drag the Pearl back to the depths and you along with it." Bootstrap moved forward as he spoke, Jack backwards.

"Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?" he asked.

"I already told you, Jack. The time is up." Bootstrap reached for Jack's hand and clasped it for a moment, then rolled it into a fist. "He comes now, drawn with ravenous hunger, to the man that bears... the black spot." Jack opened his hand, his jaw dropping as he saw the black hole on his hand. He looked up to say something else, but Bootstrap was gone.

Jack quickly undid Charlotte's bonds and scooped her into his arms. He took her back to his quarters and gently lay her down on the bed. Slipping on a shirt, he stepped outside before yelling at the top of his lungs, "ALL HANDS ON DECK! Make fast the bunt gasket! On deck! Scurry! Scurry, I want movement!"

Charlotte awoke with a start, hearing Jack yell orders to the sleeping crew. Blinking her eyes, she slipped on a pair of breeches and ran out. "What's going on?" she yelled up at her (obviously insane) love. The crew was now on deck, half-awake and fully grumpy.

"All on deck! Run! And keep running! Run as if the devil himself were upon us!" he shouted, dashing around the ship.

"Do we have a heading?" Mr. Gibbs asked groggily. Jack jumped in fright.

"Ooh!" he exclaimed. "Ah! Run! Er, land!" At this, he ducked behind the base of the mast, terrified. Mr. Gibbs followed. "Eek!"

"What port?" Gibbs asked, now completely awake and just as confused.

"I didn't say port. I said land. Any land." Jack replied anxiously. Suddenly the monkey swooped down and grabbed Jack's hat. He squeaked in the man's face. Jack imitated, trying to get his hat back. The monkey swung away and threw the hat into the water.

"Jack's hat!" Mr. Gibbs exclaimed. The entire crew ran to the railing. "Quick, bring 'er about!"

"No!" Jack shouted. Everyone froze, turning to face him. "Run." Charlotte's jaw fell. This was serious. Jack ran under the staircase, looking as though he was trying to hide from… something.

"Back to your stations! The lot o'ya!" Gibbs yelled after a pause. He glanced at Charlotte, and the two inched towards Jack.

"Jack?" Charlotte tried.

"Shhh!" Jack hissed, looking around nervously. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"For the love of mother and child, Jack, what's coming after us?!" he exclaimed. Jack paused, opening his eyes.

"Nothing." He finally said. "Nothing's coming after us." His eyes lit up, and he wrapped an arm around Charlotte's waist. "It's just er… Charlotte was supposed to be back for Lizzie's wedding in January, and seeing as its clearly said month-"

"Wait!" Charlotte exclaimed, confused. "It is?" Jack squeezed her waist a little more tightly, as though begging her to play along. She ignored his silent plea. "Then shouldn't we go east, to Port Royal?"

"No," Jack explained through gritted teeth. "Er, darling… we uh… don't know where we are. We should head to the nearest land and find out." He glanced at Charlotte nervously, let go, and ran off somewhere else.

"Has he gone mad?" Charlotte muttered after a pause. Gibbs snorted.

"He didn't have to go… he's the king of said place." he replied before returning to the crew.

After an hour of trying desperately to talk with the jittery, terrified Jack, Charlotte finally heard, "Land, ho!" She turned to find a large, plant-covered island in front of them. Frustrated, she turned away from Jack and watched as the boat made its way onto land. Jack hopped off first, not daring to get anywhere near the water. Marty winked at Charlotte and reached down, scooping some up in his hands. When Jack's back was turned, he tossed it onto him.

"AAAAH!" Jack shrieked, twisting around. Marty and Charlotte erupted in laughter. "…Oh bugger," Charlotte heard Jack mutter a moment later.

"What, got hit by a fish this time too?" she asked, a little bitter he wasn't telling her anything. She looked over at him, her jaw dropping. In front of them, faces painted and spears in hand, were a group of fierce-looking, tanned people. She'd heard about them from her parents a long time ago… cannibals. "…Er…" she murmured. All of the islanders emitted a yell and ran forward, grabbing her and Marty. "EEK! LET GO!" she shrieked.

"Let her go!" Jack demanded. "Let her go, now!" They all yelled on and on in a gibberish no one understood. In true Jack style, he acted like he did. "Tiki icky ooblah boogh!" he shouted angrily. They all froze, letting go of the crew.

"Oomph," Charlotte muttered in pain as she landed face first in the water. She sat up, tucking a brown curl behind her ear as she watched Jack.

"Mishi landi boom!" Jack yelled at them. "Mishi landi BOOM boom!" At this every one of the men dropped to their hands and knees, bowing over and over to him.

"Jack…?" Charlotte whispered. Jack glanced the girl uncertainly. He walked over and held his hand out to her. She took it, standing up before he drew her close.

"Er… Lam say say shi scally…" he began, then stopped and shook his head. He pointed at Charlotte. "No," he said, shaking his head. "Eat-ing." He made a biting motion.

"No eat-ing," the cannibals repeated, nodding their heads slowly. Then Jack pointed at the rest of the crew.

"No eat-ing crew." He said. They repeated his words and he smiled, satisfied.

"Bonliki liki?" one of them asked hopefully. Jack blinked, confused.

"Er, sure, bon liki liki, but no eating." He replied uncertainly.

"Bonliki liki!" he yelled happily.

"Bonliki liki!!!" everyone repeated. They dragged Charlotte and the rest of the crew away.

"Wait! No, er, no bonliki liki!" Jack tried. "Lot!" He began to chase after her, but several of the cannibals surrounded him, bowing their heads deeply. "Er, that's really nice and all, but I have to go uh… save my… Lot."

"Jack!" she yelled. Then they were gone.

_&&&_

_This chapter was a little hard to write, since we didn't really know what happened once they got on the island. Imaginationnnn. :)_

_R&R. I'll try and update bunches, because I'm going on vacation Monday and won't be back for quite a bit. :(_

_Ex's and oh's,_

_Elle_


	10. Jack's a Goddess

**Thanks to darkpenholder for the review!**

_&&&_

**Chapter 10: Jack's a Goddess.**

An hour later, Charlotte was stepping inside a cage made entirely from human bones. "Disgusting," she heard herself mutter. At that moment, another group of the cannibals came through the clearing holding no other than William Turner. Her eyes lit up.

"Jack! The compass! Elizabeth's in danger! Jaccckkkk!" he was yelling. Charlotte's heart fell. _Elizabeth?!_

"Will!" she cried. He looked up, his jaw dropping.

"Lottie!" he exclaimed. The cannibals shoved him into the bone cage with her. Will wrapped his arms around Charlotte quickly. "Lottie, I was so worried about you," he sighed. Charlotte buried her face in his warm neck, realizing how much she'd missed him. "Why didn't you come for the wedding?"

"Did you already have it?" Charlotte asked in dismay. Will shook his head. "I will be there, promise. We were just a little… delayed as you can see." Will nodded. "What's going on? Is Elizabeth alright?"

"She's arrested for trying to save you and Jack," Will murmured, still holding her. "Her former fiancé's work. He's LORD Beckett now… fancy that." Charlotte grimaced, her grip on Will tightening. "She faces the gallows, as do you and I, unless I can get Jack to give me his compass. That's all Beckett wants."

"The compass?" Charlotte questioned, lifting her head and resting it on his shoulder so she could look at him. "Why would Beckett want that?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "But he does." Suddenly, the cannibals yelled something like, "Tiki shoo shoo era!" at Will and Charlotte. Charlotte yelped, and they both quickly moved to the other edge of the cage, realizing they'd been blocking the way for the cage to close.

Moments later they were dangling fifty feet off the ground in the round cage, held up by only a thick rope. "Why would he do this?" Will asked angrily. "If Jack's their chief-"

"Aye, the Pelagostos made Jack their chief," said Gibbs.

"Pelagostos?" Charlotte repeated.

"The official name," Gibbs explained. "See, Jack only remains the chief as long as he acts like the chief."

"So he had no choice," finished Will. "He's just as captive as the rest of us."

"Worse, as it turns out." Gibbs said. "See, the Pelagostos believe Jack is a god-"

"A God?" Will interrupted. "First he's a chief, now he's a God?"

"More like a Goddess," Charlotte snickered. Will joined her, although he was uncertain why she was making fun of the man she had eloped with. Gibbs threw them a glare.

"As I was saying, they think he's a god in human form and they intend to do the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison."

"You mean…" Charlotte's face turned white. Mr. Cotton bit Gibbs' hand do demonstrate.

"OW!" Gibbs yelled angrily. He jerked his hand away. "Aye, they'll roast him and eat him." Charlotte shuddered. Will wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" he questioned, leaning his other hand against the bones to steady himself.

"These cages we're in?" Gibbs smirked. "They weren't built until after we got here." Will shuddered and quickly let go of the bones, stepping closer to Charlotte. She buried her face in his chest, unable to bear the thought of Jack being eaten by hungry maniacs, no matter how angry she was at him. "The feast is about to begin." Gibbs went on. "Jack's life will end when the drums stop..." Will left one arm around Charlotte's shoulders and used the other to stroke her brown curls.

"Well then, we can't just sit here, can we?" he murmured. Charlotte looked up, surprised.

"You have that 'I've got a plan' look in your eyes." she muttered.

"That's because I have one."

"Oh... lovely. Well then, it was nice knowing you all…" she sighed.

"Ready?" Will asked a few moments later. They were all leaning back on one side of the cage, preparing to charge to the other. "NOW!" Giving it all they had, the group ran to the other side of the ball, causing it to swing.

"Keep going!" Charlotte yelled and they swung again and again, each time getting closer and closer to the side of the cliff. They tried to grab the vines that were growing on the side of the cliff, to no avail. Giving it a final try, they finally managed to get a few and hold themselves to the rock.

"Put your legs through, start to climb!" Gibbs demanded.

"Come on men! And lady," Will added after seeing Charlotte's glare. "It'll take all of us to crew the Black Pearl.

"Actually, it wouldn't," Leech called from the other cage. "About six would do." At this, they all stopped. There were exactly six people in Leech's cage, seven in the other. "Oh dear…" he muttered.

"HURRY!" Will shouted. Charlotte glanced over at the rope bridge and saw a cannibal walking across it. She gasped in horror, her arms dropping from the vines in shock. Terrified, she threw her arms around Will. He immediately paused from the sudden weight on his back. "Lottie, what on earth…?!" he began to yell, but a hand covered his mouth. She pointed at the boy on the bridge. Will's jaw dropped, and Charlotte let go of his mouth. "Stop, stop!" He hissed at the crew. They turned to the boy, all freezing in their tracks. Leech gave an evil grin and hushed his cage, which continued to make it's way to the top. "STOP!" Will whispered again.

"Well, at least if they get caught they won't get the Pearl." Charlotte shrugged.

"But that means we'll get caught too!" Will hissed back.

"Oh…" Charlotte muttered, feeling daft. "Then stop, stop!"

Leech suddenly grabbed a snake instead of a vine. "Ahh! AHHH! SNAKEEEE!" He yelled. The other pirates panicked and let go of the cliff. The cage flew towards the ground as the rope snapped. They fell down the cliff to their watery deaths. Charlotte shuddered. She looked up, realizing the boy had noticed them.

"MOVE!" Will yelled at the crew. They climbed as fast as they could up the cliff. At last, they rolled onto the land. "Cut it loose! Find a rock!" he shouted. Charlotte glanced around and found one, handing it to her friend. He quickly began to hack at the rope, until he saw a group of the cannibals running towards them with their spears raised high. "ROLL THE CAGE!" With all the energy left in her body, Charlotte helped the crew roll the cage away from the tribe. It went well until they came upon a steep hill. It tumbled uncontrolably, gaining speed every second.. Charlotte screamed, rolling around the cage. Will grabbed her and held her close against him until it finally seemed to stop.

"Ow…" she whined, holding her head. "Bugger, bugger, bugger…" Will sympathetically patted her on the shoulder, released her from his embrace and told the crew to lift the cage. When Charlotte opened her eyes, they were about to run straight into a nearby ditch. "Wait!" she exclaimed. "Watch out for the-"

But it was too late. They had run straight into the chasm, rolling faster and faster before finally hitting the water. The cage broke on the rocks with ease. Charlotte helped lift the contraption, and they all swam out of it. But they hadn't escaped, as the cannibals still stood above on the land, aiming their spears high.

"This way!" Gibbs ordered, pointing into a nearby cave. They all swam into it. Charlotte let out a loud cry as one of the spears scrapped her on the arm.

"Lottie-" Will shouted, turning back to help her.

"GO!" she ordered, pushing him away. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. They continued to back away. Then… it was the end. The group stopped as they reached the end of the safe shelter of their water cave. They flattened themselves against the rock as they were surrounded by cannibals. "Oh god…" she whispered, reaching for Will's hand the same moment he reached for hers. A small child suddenly appeared on the other side and cried out something that obviously meant a lot to the others. They all ran in the opposite direction, forgetting about the previous battle. "That must mean Jack escaped…" muttered Charlotte, wincing in pain from her arm.

"Must be," Gibbs said thoughtfully.

"Then can we go before they get back?" she hissed.

"Good idea," grinned Will. All of them splashed out of the water and onto dry land. They ran through the trees until they reached the beach where the Pearl was resting. Pintel and Ragetti were busy trying to get the Pearl ready to sail.

"Ragetti?" Charlotte froze. He stopped still, staring in surprise.

"Lottie?" he exclaimed.

"Excellent men, our work's half done," Gibbs said happily. Pintel dropped what he was doing.

"We done it for you, hoping you'd be back," he lied.

"Get ready to sail, boys… and lady," Gibbs yelled.

"What about Jack?!" Will yelled. "I won't leave without him." A distant call of "Oi!" echoed across the beach. The group turned to look in the direction it came from. There was Jack, running towards them. A grin lit up Charlotte's face, until she saw the group of cannibals chasing him. "... Time to go!" Will finished.

"JACK!" Charlotte shouted. "Run!" He ran faster, arms flailing. Will grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up to the ship.

"Lottie, are you alright?" he muttered, looking at the nasty wound on her arm. She winced as he touched the skin about a centimeter away from it.

"Yes, I'm fine," she lied before turning back to the railing. Her eyes lit up as Jack jumped onto the ropes of the Pearl.

"Alas, my children," he yelled to the disappointed cannibals. "This shall be the day you will always remember as the day you almost-" At this, a wave came up and splashed his face. "…Captain Jack Sparrow," he muttered. Then he climbed up the ship, looking around anxiously. Where was Charlotte? He'd just seen her… hadn't he?

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea!" Gibbs suggested merrily.

"Yes to the first and yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible. Now where is that monkey? I want to shoot something." Jack growled, still searching for her. His eyes lit up as he found her, sitting in a corner of the ship with the eunuch, wincing in pain. His heart stopped. What had happened? Will seemed to be doing something to her right arm, talking soothingly as he did so. Charlotte gave him a meek smile, wincing again. Her head dropped to his shoulder and Jack thought he heard a soft sob come from her.

"That seems quite a bit contradictory, Captain," Gibbs said, breaking through his thoughts.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs," Jack replied. He inched closer to Charlotte and Will, unnoticed. Once he could hear what they were staying, he stopped.

"Quite a nasty cut there, eh Lottie?" Will was saying. She chuckled softly.

"I've had worse," she promised. "Ow!"

"Oh, sorry," he apologized. "Blacksmith's hands… I know they're rough."

"Quite alright," Charlotte had replied. "I understand. My father was a pirate, remember? He practiced with swords at least two hours a day." Will smiled. Jack's heart pumped in rage and fear. Had Charlotte fallen in love with Will? Was that why she hadn't said anything to him yet? And **why** had he become so paranoid?

"All done," Will finally said. Jack peered over, seeing a bandage covering up an awful wound. There was already blood on it. He grimaced.

"Thank you, Will," Charlotte said. They both paused, and Jack didn't know what had happened. He dashed to the other side of the boat, pretending as though he'd been there all along. "Jack?!" he heard someone cry from behind him. He turned, forcing his eyes to light up in recognition.

"Ah, hello, Lot," he smiled. It faded. Charlotte's deep grey eyes were now filled with tears, her hand clasped tightly over her mouth. "Lot?" he exclaimed, taking a step forward. Charlotte ran forward, throwing her arms around him tightly.

"Jack, I was so afraid," she choked out. Jack's heart fell. He wrapped his own arms around her tightly, burying his face in her hair.

"I love you," he whispered, finally admitting it without her dropping it first. Charlotte's head nestled into his shoulder.

"I love you too," she murmured, a sob escaping her throat. He looked away, feeling terrible for doubting her faithfulness to him. Pulling her into a nearby corner of the ship where no one could see, he cradled her face in his hands and planted his lips on hers. She rested her hands on his arms, relaxing at his touch.

"I'm sorry I worried you," he said once they parted. "Are you alright?" Charlotte nodded, a little surprised at how caring he was being. "I saw Will bandaging your arm. What happened?"

"One of the cannibals got me with a spear," she replied meekly. Jack wiped her tears away and kissed where they had fallen. He leaned his forehead against hers, looking into her grey eyes.

"Jack!" Will shouted from the other side of the ship. Jack closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Eunuch," he growled. Charlotte let out a giggle. He stroked her cheek one last time, let go, and walked to where Will stood.

"Jack, Lottie," Will exclaimed when they neared him. "Elizabeth is in danger." Jack raised an eyebrow, then turned on a heel and walked up to the ship's wheel.

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her?" he suggested. "Maybe lock her up in a tower somewhere."

"She is locked up, for trying to save you!" Will growled. Jack walked on.

"There is a time one must take responsibilities for one's mistakes." He replied. Charlotte sighed and stepped between them, ready to try and stop their argument. Before she could begin, Will drew her sword out of her belt.

"Hey!" she cried. Will placed an arm on her shoulder, moving her out of the way. He held the sword up to Jack's neck.

"I need that compass of yours, Jack," Will hissed. "I must trade it for her freedom. And Lottie's."

"And Lottie's?" Jack repeated.

"She'll be arrested if she returns to Port Royal. They're on the lookout for her." Will replied. Charlotte looked at the ground. Jack looked at Will and pushed the sword off his shoulder, saying nothing.

"Give me that," Charlotte growled at Will, who handed her back the sword. She shoved it in her belt with a huff.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack called to the man at the wheel.

"Captain?" Gibbs replied. Jack hissed something in his ear. Will and Charlotte gave each other a look and shrugged their shoulders.

"What we need to do is sail to Port Royal with all haste," Will demanded.

"William," snapped Jack impatiently. "I will trade you that compass of mine if you will help me to find this." Then he pulled the cloth out of his pocket, showing Will the key. Charlotte peered over their shoulders, her grey eyes twinkling with the spirit of a little girl. She was suddenly so happy about everything. Jack really loved her.

"It's a drawing of a key," she nodded at Will. "We risked our lives for a drawing of a key. Fancy that, eh?" Jack glared.

"You want me to find this?" Will asked, pointing at the key.

"Nope," Jack smiled. "You want you to find this. Because the finding of this finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating and your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle ol'... what's-her-face. Savvy?" Charlotte rested her chin on Will's shoulder. He glanced over.

"This is going to save Elizabeth?" he muttered to her. She shrugged.

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" Jack asked curiously.

"… Not much." Will replied.

"Then yeah, it's going to save Elizabeth," Jack smiled.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," Charlotte sang under her breath when Will was gone. Jack responded by rolling his eyes and storming away.

"Women," he muttered in disgust.

"You know you love me!"_**1**_ she called after him. He didn't pause, but a secret smile lit up his face.

"I know," he murmured to himself

_&&&_

_**1: I stole that quote from Gossip Girl. I just thought it would fit there. Haha.**_

_R&R to receive free cookies. And rum. Rum is good._

_"Up is down... well, that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?"_

_Hehe._

_Ex's and oh's,_

_Elle_


	11. Just when you think you know someone

**Heyyy everyone:)**

**Ily, SparrowsVixon, 1.More.Time., and PadFootCc! Thanks for the reviews.**

**Unfortunately, this will be my last update for a while. :( I'm going up north to see my family for the next few weeks.**

**I'll try my hardest to update up there, but I can't promise anything.**

**I'll make sure to get chapter 12 up before then too. Pinky promise!**

**WARNING. SEXUAL ACTIONS ARE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER**

_&&&_

**Chapter 11: Just when you think you know someone…**

"Why is Jack afraid of open water?" Will asked Gibbs and Charlotte a while later as they rowed down a jungle river in a longboat with Marty, Ragetti, and Pintel. Ragetti and Charlotte still hadn't said much to each other, but she'd mouthed, "We need to talk." as they stepped off the ship, and he'd nodded. Jack was in the boat ahead, glancing around nervously.

"Well, if you believe such things," Gibbs mused. "There's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off!" Charlotte shuddered. "And drag the entire ship past the crushing darkness… the Kraken!" Will grimaced at Charlotte. "They say its breath is… ooh…" Gibbs shook his head. "Imagine. The last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses." He looked at Will, who was now spooked. "If you believe in such things."

"And the key will spare him that?" Will asked, glancing at Charlotte.

"Well, that's the very question Jack wants answered," Gibbs replied. "Bad enough even to go visit..._her_."

"Her?" Will repeated.

"Aye…" Gibbs murmured, looking off into the distance. Charlotte shivered, hugging herself. Ragetti and Will reached for her shoulder at the same time, then backed away, embarrassed. Charlotte looked out at the water. _Her? What kind of a… her?_

As the sun finally set, fireflies began to light up around their boat until they halted in front of a shack on stilts in the middle of the river.

"No worries, mates," Jack said as he stepped off the boat and onto the nearby dock. "Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are… were… have been…before…" he trailed off, looking nervous. Charlotte felt a little jealous. Who was "Tia Dalma"? And how had she never met her?

"I'll watch your back," Gibbs promised his Captain.

"It's me front I'm worried about," muttered Jack. Charlotte's jaw dropped and she looked away. **Men**!

"Mind the boat," Gibbs directed Will.

"Mind the boat," Will said to Ragetti.

"Mind the boat," Ragetti ordered Pintel.

"Mind the boat," Pintel told Marty.

"Mind the boat," Marty smirked at Cotton.

"Mind the boat!" Cotton's parrot squawked at Cotton and Charlotte.

"Do I need to repeat it, mate?" Charlotte gave Cotton a meek smile and stepped out of the boat, leaving him very confused indeed.

The door to the shack opened with a creak, revealing the strangest place Charlotte had ever seen. Jars of things she didn't even want to THINK about hung from the ceiling, snakes tossed on the floor here and there. Sitting at the table, bent over a pile of crab claws was an oddly beautiful Jamaican woman with long black dreadlocks. She looked up the moment the door opened, a smile lighting up her face. "Jack Sparrow," she grinned.

"Tia Dalma," he forced. She walked up to him, studying him carefully.

"I always knew de winds would blow ye back to me one day," she said happily.

"Whenever he needs help," Gibbs snorted. Charlotte giggled, trying not to show how upset she was. Tia Dalma's eyes fixed on Will.

"You!" she exclaimed, pointing at him. "You have a touch of destiny about you, William Turner."

"You know me?" Will asked, startled.

"You want to know me?" Tia Dalma flirted. Charlotte snickered.

"There will be no knowing here," Jack exclaimed, stepping between them. "We've come for help and we're not leaving without it. I thought I knew you…" he added, leading her away from Will. Charlotte's eyes flashed and she turned away grumpily. Jack immediately felt a sting of remorse in his chest. _Stupid Jack, stupid! You're taken now, remember?_

Obviously not.

"Not so well as I had hoped," Tia Dalma sighed. Charlotte's eyes flashed again. "Come!"

"Come," Jack repeated to Will. He made the younger boy sit next to Tia Dalma and quickly sat in the next seat, hoping Charlotte would reside by him, but Ragetti took the spot. Jack glared at him, his heart falling as Charlotte sat next to Gibbs. She wouldn't meet Jack's gaze.

"What service may I do you?" Tia Dalma questioned Will, stroking his cheek. She looked at him lovingly before snapping her eyes up to Jack. "You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment," he smiled, jumping up and grabbing a cage he'd brought inside. "Look!" he said excitedly, holding a pistol up to the monkey. He fired, making it squeal in anger. "An undead monkey!" He handed the cage to Tia Dalma, hoping to get at least a smile from Charlotte. But there was nothing. "Top that!" Tia Dalma studied the cage carefully, unlatched it, and smiled as the monkey scurried across the room. Everyone winced, including Charlotte.

"You have no idea how long it took us to catch that," she muttered, glancing at the scratches on her arm. Will grinned at her, and she returned it. Jack's heartbeat sped up.

"De payment is fair," Tia Dalma declared calmly. Will pulled the cloth out of his pocket.

"We're looking for this," he declared, showing her the key. "And what it goes to." Her eyebrows raised and she looked up at Jack.

"The compass you barter from me… it cannot lead you to this?" Tia Dalma asked.

"…Maybe, why?" Jack muttered, glancing around nervously. Tia Dalma grinned.

"Ayeeee. Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants." She snickered. "Or do ye know and loathe to claim it as your own?" At this, Jack began to look at Charlotte, who had finally glanced at him, then stopped. Did she know that she was all he wanted? "Your key go to a chest. And what lay inside the chest you seek, don't you?"

"What is inside?" Gibbs asked eagerly.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" Pintel exclaimed.

"…Nothing… bad, I hope," Ragetti murmured. Charlotte looked at him and smiled meekly.

"You know of Davy Jones?" Tia Dalma asked, raising an eyebrow. Everyone nodded. "A man of the sea… a great sailor; until he ran afoul of that which vexes all men."

"What vexes all men?" Will asked curiously. Tia Dalma smiled.

"What indeed," she murmured, running her fingertips along his hand.

"Well, the sea!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Sums!" Pintel added.

"The dichotomy of good and evil!" Ragetti tried happily. Everyone turned to look at him. Charlotte, unable to keep it back any longer, let out a soft chuckle. Ragetti grinned at her thankfully.

"A woman," Jack muttered impatiently. He understood Jones' pain.

"A woman," Tia Dalma repeated. "E fell in love."

"No, I heard it was the SEA he fell in love with," Gibbs argued, obviously angry someone knew more about a myth than he did.

"Same story, different version," Tia Dalma waved her hand in the air. "And all are TRUE. You see, he fell in love with a woman as harsh and changing and untamable as the sea." Jack glanced out the window, his mind still on Charlotte. That's all he ever thought about. And he understood why she was angry… but would he be able to win her back after this one? After all… the girl he loved had just realized she didn't know too much about him. "Him never stopped loving her. But de pain it cause him was too much for him to live with, but not enough to cause him to die."

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked the same moment Charlotte did.

"Him heart," Tia Dalma smiled, pointing to her chest.

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked.

"Well, he couldn't literally put his heart in a chest," Pintel growled. Then he froze. "Could he?"

"It was not worth feeling what fleeting joy life bring," Tia Dalma went on. "So him carve out him heart, lock it away in a chest and hide the chest from the world. De key, 'e keep with him at all times." Will stood up and faced Jack. Charlotte jumped up from her seat, her eyes flashing. It was all piecing together. The reason why Jack had come here, the reason he was so afraid, the reason he didn't know which direction to head in...

"You knew this," Will growled to the Pearl's Captain.

"I did not," Jack insisted. "I didn't know where the key was, but now we do! So now all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key and you go back to Port Royal and save your bonny lass, eh?"

"Jack," he heard Charlotte say in a small voice he couldn't deny. He turned to her, his heart already breaking. _She knows..._ "Let me see your hand." _Bugger_. Jack sighed and held his hand out to her, deciding not to play stupid. She undid the bandages he'd tied around the night before, only to reveal the cursed black spot.

"The black spot!" Gibbs gasped, turning around in circles before spitting on the floor. Pintel and Ragetti followed suit.

"My eyesight's just as good as ever, I'll have you know," Jack growled. Tia Dalma withdrew to the back room, searching around for something. Charlotte looked away, shaking her head.

"Jack, how could you?" she whispered up to him, feeling betrayed. "How could you keep this from me?

"Lot I…" Jack tried. But no excuses came to his head this time. "…I didn't want to scare you."

"But you did, didn't you?" she cried. He reached out to hug her, but she backed away into Will, who placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Jack's eyes flashed in rage, but he couldn't answer. Instead he turned away to Tia Dalma, who was now handing him a jar filled with sand.

"Davy Jones cannot step on land but once every ten years," she explained. "Land is where you are safe. So you will take land with you."

"Dirt?" Jack muttered. "… This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes," Tia Dalma smiled.

"Does the jar of dirt… help?" he asked hopefully.

"If you don't want it, den give it back," she replied.

"No!" Jack exclaimed, holding the jar to his chest.

"Den it helps."

"It seems," Will muttered reluctantly. "We have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." Tia Dalma sat back down and shook a cup filled with crab hands.

"A touch of destiny!" she called out as she spilled them onto the map.

_&&&_

They returned to the Pearl that night. Jack entered his room, preparing to talk to Charlotte there, but she was no where to be found. He glanced around, wondering where she'd gone. "Lot?" he called softly, looking into the crew's quarters. He then ducked behind the door. There she was, looking as though she was ready for bed. Her long brown curls down on her shoulders, her grey eyes filled with tears. She was sitting next to Ragetti, who was patting her sympathetically on the back.

"I just," Jack heard Charlotte sniffle. "I just wish he'd tell me more, you know? I mean…" she sighed, frustrated. "I… I love him and all but… Sometimes I wonder if I'm the right girl for him." Jack shook his head sadly. _Lot, you're the only one for me… I love you…_ "I mean, he JUST said 'I love you' the other day for the first time without me prying it out of him. After nine months." She let out another sob.

"Sorry, Lottie," Ragetti muttered, still rubbing her back. "I wish I knew what to say but," he shrugged, making himself chuckle. "Never did fall in love with no one."

"Oh, come on, Ragetti!" Charlotte exclaimed, slamming her hands down on his knees. "You must've fallen in love with something at some point in your life." He studied her eyes with an emotion Jack could see all the way from the doorway. It was the one he looked at Charlotte with every day. "The sea… the world… perhaps a girl?" she said slyly. Ragetti chuckled.

"Well… there was one time…" he admitted nervously, looking down at his feet. "I s'pose I did fall in love with… one girl."

"Really?" Charlotte asked, tilting her head to the side. "What was her name? What was she like? Tell, tell!" she exclaimed, her eyes shining as they had when she was a child. Ragetti laughed.

"She was beautiful," he replied, looking away. "She always reminded me of something. I guess it was happiness… she was mine. Always laughing and happy; like a little girl. Even when times got tough…" he finally turned back to face Charlotte, who was watching him curiously. "Her name was pretty too."

"What was it?" she asked softly. Suddenly, Will came into view.

"Sorry to interrupt," he apologized before turning to Charlotte. "Lottie, you alright?" She nodded, wiping the last of her tears away. Will gave her a small smile. "Come on," he beckoned, holding his hand out to her. "Let's go for a walk." Charlotte looked at Ragetti and smiled meekly.

"I'll talk to you later," she promised before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She took Will's hand and stood up, following him out of the quarters. Jack quickly hid in the darkness of a nearby corner, scolding himself over and over. Was Charlotte going to leave him?

"Penny for your thoughts, little Lottie?" Will teased as he had when they were younger, holding her hand loosely in his own. He sighed and shook his head, becoming serious. "Lottie, I never wanted to crush your hopes before but…" Charlotte looked up, her eyes brimming with tears. "Jack's never going to change."

"I know," she sniffled, wiping her eyes with her free hand. "I just… don't want to give up on him, you know?" At this, she turned to the open ocean. "He was all I ever knew… and when I found him again…" she sighed, running her hand along the ring on a chain.

"He loves you," Will added, leaning against the wood of the ship. "… Just… maybe he loves the sea more."

"I know," Charlotte repeated. "I always have." Will reached over, smoothing down her brown curls with his free hand.

"Maybe it would be best if you came to live with me after this," he added. "Back in Port Royal." Jack's heart pounded. He hadn't said, _"With me and Elizabeth," _or just,_ "Back in Port Royal."_. He had said, _"With me. Maybe it would be better if you'd come to live with me after this."_ Charlotte didn't look at him as she replied.

"…Maybe." Will smiled and pulled her closer by her hand. He wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead gently.

"Get some sleep," he murmured. "We're setting sail tomorrow." Charlotte looked up at him and nodded. Jack quickly hurried into their room, grateful he'd left the door open. When she entered, he was sitting in bed, studying a map in front of him. Uncertain of what to say, she quietly closed the door behind her. He looked up, startled.

"Hello, Lot," he said after a moment's pause.

"Captain," she replied. Jack's heart split in two. He quietly set his maps aside and stood up, walking over to her. She held his gaze and stood tall, her grey eyes fiery.

"Where've you been?" he asked, inches away now. She tried to stand as tall as he was, but it was impossible. He was a whole head higher.

"Out," she replied simply. The tears from her eyes were gone, and all the sadness and confusion she'd had earlier had left with it. Jack studied her face calmly before finally losing it.

"Don't leave me, Lot," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her close, closing his eyes tightly. "Don't go live with Will in Port Royal." Charlotte wasn't hugging back, but she let her chin rest on his shoulder. "Stay with me. Give me another chance." His grip tightened. "I love you." She said nothing, aware that his shoulders were now shaking. After a few moments that seemed like years, she slowly slipped her arms around his neck.

"I know." Was all she said. Jack held her close, shaking still. She ran a hand along the back of his head, tilted her head up, and kissed him on the cheek. "I know." Jack finally turned his head to look at her, trying desperately to smile.

"I've always loved you, Lot," he added, anxious to get the point across. "I… I don't know why I say it as much as I should." He sighed, looking off into the distance. "… Well, I do, but it's so…"

"Tell me," Charlotte whispered, leaning her chin on his chest.

"I'm afraid," he finally admitted. "I'm afraid you're going to leave and I'm afraid one day you aren't going to love me anymore and…" Jack looked down at her, shaking his head. "I'm just afraid."

"I'm not going to leave you, Jack," she replied, absent-mindedly tracing her fingers along his neck. It sent shivers down his spine, but he didn't speak. "I love you." Jack felt a tear escape his eye, but he wouldn't dare let it show. He met her gaze, and then lost it as he gently kissed her on the lips. They broke apart a moment later, only to repeat the motion again, becoming lost in it. Her hands traveled along his shoulders to his chest and rested there. One of his own was tangled in her long curls, the other bringing her closer still by her waist.

"Lot," he murmured once they parted. "I-" Charlotte placed a finger against his lips, shaking her head.

"No more words," she insisted. Jack smiled, reached up, and tucked a brown curl behind her ear. It fell away again, brushing his face lightly. He sat back on the bed, which they'd somehow made their way over to in the kissing, and Charlotte rested a knee on either side of his waist. Her hands dropped to his shoulders as she studied his eyes, searching for the slightest light of a lie. There was none. He caressed her cheek, a smile lighting up his face. She returned it and they kissed again.

"Stay with me," he whispered one last time as they fell back on the bed. Her long brown hair fell around them, her deep eyes filled with the only emotion either of them could feel at that very moment.

"I will." She replied before pressing her lips against his yet another time. His hands traveled up her waist and began undoing the laces of her dress.

Ooh la la.

_&&&_

_Hehe. Those two are quite the couple, aren't they? Angry one moment, doing naughty things the next._

_R&R. It makes me very happyful. Yes, that's a word._

_Ex's and oh's,_

_Elle_


	12. Goodbye to everyone's favorite eunuch

**I'm putting this one up quick, before I have to go to bed, so no one's really had a chance to review or anything.**

**:) But leave me lovely things to come back home to! I'll hand out cookies made of rum. Hehe. **

**Jack: O.O MINE. (steals)**

**Elle: (uses the distraction to bind him up and toss him in her suitcase) :) Hey, whoever said you didn't need a pirate for the road?**

_&&&_

**Chapter 12: Goodbye to everyone's favorite Eunuch**

Lightning flashed and rain pounded onto the deck, soaking Charlotte to her bones. She shivered, smiling again as Jack placed a hand on the small of her back. "That's the Flying Dutchman?" Will asked in disbelief as he stared out at the half-sunken ship in front of him.

"Aye," Jack smiled back.

"…She doesn't look like much," Will admitted.

"Neither do you," Jack replied. "Do not underestimate." Will and Charlotte looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

"Did you just… complement William?" Charlotte asked Jack.

"I think he did," Will snickered.

"Oh, don't take it so seriously," Jack muttered, rolling his eyes. "It was only a form of motivation hidden in complimented form."

"Right," Charlotte giggled. Jack grinned and snaked his arms around her waist, tickling her lightly. She let out a squeal and stuck her tongue out at him.

"So what's your plan?" Jack turned to Will, his arms still strong around Charlotte's waist.

"I row over and search the ship until I find your bloody key," Will replied bitterly.

"And if there are crewmen?"

"I cut down anyone in my path." Charlotte searched Will's eyes and found a tinge of fear.

"I like it," Jack smiled at Gibbs. "Simple, easy to remember."

"Your chariot awaits you, sire!" Ragetti called up to Will with a cackle. Will climbed down to it, glancing one last time at Charlotte. She blew him a kiss and he gave her a meek smile.

"Oi!" Jack called. Will looked back one more time. "If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt! Might save your life"

"For how long, though, Jack?" Charlotte whispered. He said nothing. What was left of her hope faded as she watched Will board the distraught ship.

"Douse the lamps," she heard Jack order Mr. Gibbs. Moments later, the Pearl was dark and quiet. Jack and Charlotte peered at the ship cautiously, watching Will walk around. Charlotte shivered in fear, but relaxed as Jack's grip tightened. He kissed her neck, losing interest in Will's adventure.

"Jack, darling?" Charlotte murmured moments later.

"Aye, love?" he muttered into her brown curls.

"They've taken Will aboard the REAL Flying Dutchman."

"That's great, lo- WHAT?!" Jack released her, pulled out a telescope, and stared out at the open sea. Davy Jones, a man covered in tentacles and other items of a disgusting nature, was talking to Will. He said something to his crew, and they dragged the boy off. Then he turned and stared directly at Jack. Jack grimaced and dropped his telescope. His jaw followed suit as he found Davy Jones was directly in front of him. One of Jones' men walked up behind Charlotte and held a barnacle covered sword to her throat. "Oh," Jack said simply.

"You have a debt to pay," Jones snarled in Jack's face. "You've been captain of the Black Pearl for 13 years; that was our agreement!"

"What?!" Charlotte cried. Jack winced, ignoring her comment.

"Technically, I was only captain for two years until I was mutinied upon." Jack replied coolly.

"Then you were a poor captain but a captain nonetheless!" Jones carried on. "Have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow?" Charlotte shrugged at Jack. He DID have a point.

"You have my payment. One should to serve on your ship is already over there." Jack insisted. Charlotte's eyes widened. Will?!

"One soul is not equal to another!" Jones barked.

"Ah, so now we've established my proposal is sound in principal, now we're just haggling over a price." Jack tried.

"Price?" Jones repeated.

"Aye," Jack smirked. "Just how many souls do you think mine is worth?" Jones paused, seeming to think it over.

"One hundred," he hissed. "One hundred souls, three days."

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy and I'll get started right off…ah…" he turned to find himself surrounded with Jones' men.

"I keep the boy," Jones snickered. "A good faith payment. Now you only have ninety-nine souls to go."

"Have you met William Turner?" Jack asked, trying to talk his way out of this. "He's noble, heroic…"

"Terrific soprano," Charlotte added. Jones rolled his eyes and ignored their words, walking over to Charlotte. He lifted her chin with a barnacle-covered claw and smirked. "I'd offer to take this one too," he mused. "She's quite a lovely thing. But she's so full of life… fiery," he chuckled as she squirmed under his grasp. He continued to study her grey eyes. "And she's also…" he paused, his eyes becoming slightly softer. "…In love." He gazed more closely, and Charlotte's fighting began to cease as he saw the mistiness grow in his face. The ship fell quiet aside from the next words he spoke. "With the one she knows she cannot tame. Wilder than the sea, he is." Charlotte could've sworn she could see him on the verge of tears. "…But she doesn't care. She loves him… more than all the world." She gazed up at him, completely shocked. He'd completely read his mind, over and over. Wasn't this supposed to be the devil himself? So WHY was he getting all upset and emotional?

"Er, that would be young William's case as well." Jack finally broke through. "'E's in love...with a girl...due to be married...betrothed." If possible, the man's face grew even softer. "Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as allowing them to join together in holy matrimony, eh?"

Jones finally let go of Charlotte's face. "I know how you feel," he murmured. "It isn't worth it. Be rid of this burden; join my crew." Then, there was a sword on his arm.

"Wouldn't be doing that if I were you, mate." Jack hissed. Jones looked at him and erupted in laughter before pushing it away. The hardness returned to his face.

"I keep the boy," he repeated. "Ninety-nine souls." He turned on his heel, and then was gone, just as suddenly as he had come. His men disappeared with him.

Charlotte and Jack stared at each other, uncertain of what to say. "Lot-" Jack began, but she held up a hand and shook her head. This time, he didn't listen. Grabbing her by the waist, he pulled her behind the nearby staircase. "We need to talk," he ordered. She began to push him away, but he held firm. Jack backed her into a wall until she was pressed against it. "We were apart for almost twelve years," he said through gritted teeth. "It was the only way I could save you." His eyes flashed at the memory. "Lot, so much happened while we were apart. So let me explain."

"Jack," Charlotte finally interrupted. "I understand. And I want to talk about it. But right now…" she glanced over at Mr. Gibbs, who was searching everywhere for Jack. "There are more important things to worry about."

"There's nothing more important, Lot," Jack insisted. Without ever taking his eyes off her, he yelled, "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye, Captain?" Gibbs yelled back, still unsure of where his voice was coming from.

"Set sail to the East,"

"Tortuga?"

"Tortuga," Jack replied. Gibbs walked away and Jack pulled Charlotte into their room. He sighed at her, holding his head high. She stared right back, never wavering. "I left that night when I was fifteen because I was offered a proposal from Davy Jones," Jack began. "He was taking the soul of one of Barbossa's men, who kept screaming something about 'the Black Pearl." I asked Jones about the ship… he laughed; telling me it was the most notorious pirate ship in all the world. But now, it had sunk all the way under water. I decided to get us out of there, Lot…I decided to save you… to protect you like I promised I would." Jack reached for his rum bottle at this, but Charlotte grabbed his hand. She squeezed it tightly, holding on as he continued. "I promised Jones a hundred years on his ship if he would raise the Pearl from the depths for me."

"A hundred years?!" Charlotte exclaimed. "Jack, are you mad?"

"I didn't care," he finally admitted. "I wanted to get you out of there… no matter what the cost. Jones made the deal with me and took me to the Pearl… what I didn't know was that the Pearl was on the other end of the earth" Jack slipped his fingers through hers and ran his thumb along her knuckles. "I sailed around the world for two years until my crew mutinied against me. Barbossa took the ship… but not before finally telling me you were in Port Royal. I got of that island as fast as I could… ended up in Singapore." He was looking away now, seeming distraught. "When I was there, I met Tia Dalma. She sold me a compass with mysterious powers… it was supposed to lead me to what I wanted the most. As no maps had made their way to Singapore yet, I had no idea where Port Royal was. So I set off, trying to find you. But it seemed I'd fallen in love with another… The sea." He noticed Charlotte staring out the window. "You were lost to me… until one day I remembered my promise to you. The compass finally pointed in the right direction and off I went. No you're here." Charlotte finally looked back up at him. After a pause, she squeezed his hand. He managed a meek smile. It faded as she leaned forward and pecked him lightly on the lips. Jack sighed in relief, tucking a brown curl behind her ear. "I love you," he muttered after a moment.

"I love you too," Charlotte smiled. Jack dropped his head to her shoulder and emitted a loud sigh. She wrapped her arms around him, her cheek landing on his black hair. She felt his lips trace along her collarbone and shivered. He grinned, kissing his way down to the edge of her dress. "Jack," Charlotte gasped as she felt him run his hand along the dress' laces. "We can't. Not now."

"Whyyyy?!" Jack whined like a little boy. He looked up at her, his soft eyes pleading. Charlotte giggled.

"You twit," she sighed, running a hand along his head. "We're an hour away from Tortuga." He nuzzled her neck, a small grin on his face.

"You know what they say, love," he replied. "When in Rome…"

"Oh, can it," she rolled her eyes and slapped him playfully. However, when the ship arrived at their destination, they stumbled out of Jack's room looking a little guilty.

Pirates.

The moment they stepped foot in the smelly, filthy town of Tortuga, a completely drunk man walked up and wrapped an arm around Charlotte's waist. Jack smiled kindly at the man and responded by pulling out his pistol and promptly shooting him on the head. They went on their way to the nearby pub, Charlotte clinging to Jack's side.

"So what makes you think you're worthy enough to crew the Black Pearl?" Mr. Gibbs asked a man once they entered the Faithful Bride. They were at a small rickety old table near the entrance, interviewing a very small line of pirates.

"To tell you the truth," the old pirate began. "I've never sailed a day in me life. I figured I should get out and still the world while I'm young." Charlotte rolled her eyes. The man was white-haired and nearly toothless with a cane in his hands. Gibbs smiled and gave the man a roll of parchment, asking him to sign it.

"My wife ran off with my dog...and I'm drunk for a month...and I don't give a rat's ass if I live or die." The next pirate muttered, hiccupping between pauses.

"Perfect! You're hired," Gibbs smiled cheerfully. Charlotte shook her head. "Next!"

"Me have one arm and a bum leg." the next smiled, reciving a groan from Charlotte. Her faith in the human race was fading. She sighed and leaned her head on Jack's shoulder.

"This is a little sadnening…" she muttered. He smiled lightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Mr. Gibbs!" he called. "How're we doing?"

"Including those four…" Mr. Gibbs seemed to be calculating. "That gives us… four." Jack groaned, dropping his head onto Charlotte's.

"Alright, what's your story?" Gibbs muttered to the next pirate without looking up.

"My story…" came a low, familiar voice. Charlotte froze and slowly lifted her gaze to the eyes of the man in front of them. "It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind."

"Commodore?" Mr. Gibbs exclaimed.

"NOT anymore, weren't you listening?" he hissed. His eyes traveled to Charlotte, whose own flashed in memory. "Charlotte Dove," he chuckled softly. "From princess to pirate, I see."

"Or, perhaps the other way around," Charlotte snapped coolly. Gibbs raised his eyebrows, looking impressed.

"So tell me," Norrington laughed, seeming incredibly drunk. "How do you think your current fiancé will be treated when you try to come home to dear old dad?"

"Like I shall," she replied, not bothering to explain she and Jack weren't betrothed. She glared up at him, seeming to tell him off with her deep grey eyes. Norrington stared right back, managing to finally tear himself away.

"You haven't said where you're going," Norrington murmured quietly. Charlotte glanced around for Jack, but he was no where to be found.

"Behind the post, behind the post!" she heard him hiss. She ignored it.

"Somewhere NICE, I HOPE!" Norrington roared before flipping the table over. The pub was overcome in a dreadful silence. "So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" he continued, staring at the entire crowd. "Or will I just have to kill you now?" Jack, who had been trying to escape behind a plant, looked up.

"You're hired," he smiled nervously before handing the plant to a nearby stranger.

"Sorry," Norrington murmured after a pause. "Old habits and all that." At that moment, a man who had been interrupted from his drink fired his pistols into the air. Obviously annoyed, he stepped forward and slapped Norrington clear across the face. A fight broke out, leaving the pub just as jolly as it had been when the Pearl's crew had arrived.

"Time to go?" Jack hissed to Gibbs.

"Aye," he replied. Jack grabbed hold of Charlotte's hand and began to run up the flight of stairs.

"Come on!" Norrington yelled from below. He swung his swords at all the men, eyes flashing. "Who wants some? Form an orderly line; I'll take you one by one!" At that moment, a tall boy with a long ponytail slammed a bottle over his head, knocking him unconscious.

"I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself," he chuckled. The crowd laughed and left, including Charlotte and her friends. They made their way out of the pub with only a scratch on Mr. Gibbs' arm from flying glass.

"Well," Jack said as they made their way to the waiting crew by the Pearl. "That was productive."

"Yeah," Charlotte snorted. "Productive of us to start a riot."

"If it wasn't us, it would've been someone else," Jack sighed before wrapping his arms around her head to shield her from a nearby splitting glass. "We just saved them the trouble." As they approached the ship, a boy from behind called Jack's name.

"Come to join my crew, lad? Welcome aboard!" Jack called without turning around.

"I'm here to find the man I love." The boy snapped. All three of the pirates froze and glanced at each other.

"Er, I'm deeply flattered, son," Jack said, still not turning around. "But I'm happily spoken for, thank you."

"I meant William Turner, Captain Sparrow." At this, Jack and Charlotte swung around.

"Elizabeth!" Mr. Gibbs murmured in shock.

"Liz!" Charlotte cried happily. She ran forward into Elizabeth's open arms.

"Elizabeth…" Jack groaned meekly, before turning to Mr. Gibbs and hissing, "Hide the rum." Jack waited for a few minutes until Charlotte and Elizabeth finished hugging and talking about absolutely nothing. "You know," he said as he walked towards them. "Those clothes don't suit you. I think it should be a dress or nothing, and I happen to have no dress in my cabin." He teased with a playful grin on his face. Charlotte scowled, looking away. Jack quickly wrapped an arm around her waist to reassure her he was joking.

"Jack!" Elizabeth scolded. "I know Will came to find you. Where is he?"

"Er, I'm terribly sorry to tell you this, darling," Jack tried, his face falling. He looked at Charlotte nervously, who said nothing. She wasn't going to lie to Elizabeth, but if Jack wanted to, it was his choice. "But… through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances which have nothing whatsoever to do with me…" he paused again, looking a little guilty already. "Poor William has been pressganged into Davy Jones' crew."

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth repeated, rolling her eyes.

"Oh please," Norrington snorted, having finished throwing up over the side of the dock. "The captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

"How do you know about Davy Jones?" Charlotte asked curiously. For the first time since they'd left the Faithful Bride, Norrington met Charlotte's eyes. His perfectly white wig was gone, leaving him with his own wavy, stringy brown locks. His deep brown eyes looked tired and weak, and he obviously hadn't shaved for a while.

"You look bloody awful," Jack hissed at Norrington, obviously angry he was still getting attention from his ex-fiancé. "What're you doing here?"

"You hired me," Norrington replied, looking up. "I can't help it if your standards are lax." Charlotte let out a soft chuckle.

"Well, you smell funny!" Jack insisted, trying to get another laugh out of her. She shook her head with a grin before turning back to Norrington. As he began to speak, Jack tried to interrupt, but Elizabeth beat him to it.

"Jack!" she insisted anxiously. Norrington and Charlotte looked up, but seeing as it didn't involve them, continued their conversation moments later. "All I want is to find Will." Jack looked at her uncertainly, and then his face lit up.

"Are you certain?" he asked hopefully. "Is that what you want, more than anything?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed.

"Because I would think," Jack continued, leading her just slightly away from the former fiancés. "You'd want to find a way to save Will most."

"And you have a way of doing that?" Elizabeth questioned, her eyes doubtful.

"Well," Jack began, clapping his hands together. "There is a chest…" Norrington and Charlotte looked up.

"Oh, dear," they muttered at the same time.

"A chest of unknown size and origin," he continued.

"Which contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones." Pintel added as he walked past. Ragetti mimed holding a beating heart with his hands as he and Pintel carried a crate of rum onto the ship. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including saving young William from his grim fate." He finished with a smile.

"You actually believe him, don't you?" Norrington growled at Elizabeth.

"It's true," Charlotte insisted. Jack smirked at Norrington, as though to say, 'Haha, she still likes me better.'

"How do we find it?" Elizabeth asked, ignoring them both.

"With this," Jack said, whipping out his compass. "My compass is… unique."

"Unique meaning 'broken'." Elizabeth snorted.

"True enough, this compass doesn't point north." Jack replied. At this, Norrington held his sides and ran to the dock to throw up again. Charlotte rolled her eyes and walked over, rubbing his back soothingly.

"James Norrington," she sighed as he finished, looking up with a positively green face. "What has this world done to you?" She stayed quiet for a moment, knowing he was studying her face.

"Mr. Gibbs!" she heard Jack yell a few moments later. "We have our heading."

"Finally!" Gibbs exclaimed happily. He began to yell orders at the crew. Charlotte smiled meekly at Norrington and ran over to the annoyed-looking Jack.

_&&&_

_I'll try and get chapter 13 up before I leave. I can't promise anything, though._

_Ex's and oh's,_

_Elle_


	13. Bugger, bugger, bugger! Savvy?

**GoodnightxGoodbye My hero. :) Thanks for the review.**

**This, unfortunately, will be the last update for a little while. Terribly sorry. Chapter 14 will be the last part of DMC, then Chapter 15 will begin AWE. AWE is almost completely finished too, but there have been a few minor setbacks... (Considering the movie's not supposed to be seen outside of theaters... legally.)**

**ON WITH THE SHOW.**

_&&&_

**Chapter 13: Bugger, bugger, bugger. Savvy?**

"Have you seen Charlotte?" Jack asked Gibbs, hours later. Gibbs sighed and shook his head, as had everyone else on the bloody ship. Jack nodded, as though he wasn't worried, but deep down he was terrified. Of course she was on the ship, but he hadn't seen her for ages. At first he thought she might be with Norrington, but he was already working on the deck. Jack began to continue his search, but was stopped by Elizabeth. He sighed as she and Gibbs droned on and on about something, looking off at the ocean.

Where was Lot?

Meanwhile, below the deck, Ragetti was searching for something to drink. "Ah, there we go!" he said happily, pulling a rum bottle out of the rack. As he turned to go, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. There, hugging her knees to her chest was Charlotte. "Lottie?" he murmured, setting down the bottle and walking over to her. "Lottie, are you alright?" She shook her head, wincing in what looked like pain. Ragetti kneeled next to her, studying her face carefully. She seemed to be a pale shade of green. "Lottie, are you sick?" She nodded, and he remembered something his mother had used to do when he was little. Pressing the back of his hand against her forehead, he waited for a moment. His eyes widened and he quickly drew away. "You have a fever!" He exclaimed. Her tightly closed eyes barely opened and she nodded. "C'mon, I'll get you above." At that, Ragetti tucked her into his arms, her brown head falling against his shoulder, and walked up the flight of stairs. Charlotte opened her eyes just slightly again, then they widened. She could see this, even in her miserable, sick state. Not twenty yards away, the love of her life stood with her supposed best friend, his arms around her waist. She had her own around his neck and was leaning forward, as though to kiss him. Jack was following her lead, a little hesitantly, but still. Charlotte felt tears spring to her eyes, and her stomach revolted. She dashed out of Ragetti's arms and fell back down on her weak knees before she could get to the boat's railing.

"Charlotte?" Norrington exclaimed from the other side of the ship. Jack began to stop. Was she up there? "Are you alright?"

"Land, ho!" Mr. Gibbs yelled. Jack pulled away from Elizabeth, glancing around uncertainly.

"I knew you were a good man, Jack." She smiled before letting go and walking away. He cursed himself bitterly before looking around for Charlotte. There she was on all fours, a positively sickening shade of green. Norrington stood behind her, a hand on her back, while Ragetti kneeled at her side. Jack started to head over, ignoring the glares Ragetti and Norrington were throwing him.

"Lot?" he questioned. Charlotte coughed harder, and Jack noticed there were tears landing on the dock. She yelled a phrase at him that was hardly even suitable for a pirate, and then fell unconscious. Norrington was there to catch her, picking her up carefully in his arms. He glared at Jack, whose heart stopped.

She'd seen.

She'd **seen**.

She'd **SEEN**.

Even though it hadn't happened, it probably would've if there hadn't been so many distractions. Jack would've kissed Elizabeth. Charlotte's best friend. His heart pounded faster and faster still. He couldn't talk his way out of this. Not out of this one. What would happen now? He felt himself swallow hard. Would she leave him? Go back to Norrington?

Would he ever get to drop the question he'd been trying to for months?

"Jack!" Gibbs yelled impatiently. "Get into the boat."

"Should we leave Miss Dove aboard?" Norrington asked calmly, glaring directly at Jack as he said so.

"Bring her on shore," Gibbs replied. "She's probably sea sick." Norrington carried Charlotte onto the next lifeboat. Jack followed, as if in a daze. Elizabeth, Ragetti, and Pintel clambered in afterwards, leaving the small boat an awkward place to be.

"Char?" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Oh my god, is she alright?"

"She's fine," Norrington snarled the same time Ragetti snapped, "Never better, Miss." They glanced at each other, then back out at the horizon.

Jack didn't know much at that one moment, but he knew one thing was for sure…

He was a dead man walking.

Trying to regain composure as he stepped onto shore, he ordered Ragetti and Pintel, "Guard the boat, mind the tide… don't touch my jar of dirt." Pintel saluted and Ragetti nodded. Elizabeth and Norrington followed. Norrington laid Charlotte down under a shady tree and kneeled next to her.

"This stupid thing doesn't work," Norrington heard Elizabeth growl. "And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most." Jack rolled his eyes and took the compass. Elizabeth sat down in a huff. Jack closed his eyes. What he wanted most, what he wanted most… what he wanted most was to set things right and prove to Charlotte he loved her and only her. So, he could only do that by getting off this beach, and he couldn't get off this beach until he had the chest. What he wanted most was to find the chest. He thought it over and over before opening his compass. It pointed directly at Elizabeth, and his eyes widened.

"Yes it does," he exclaimed. "You're sitting on it." Elizabeth looked up, startled.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Move!" Jack directed. He looked to Norrington. "Norrington," he shouted. The man looked up. "I'll watch over… Miss Dove. If you will?" he handed the man a shovel, who reluctantly agreed. Jack sat behind Charlotte and let out a sigh. "Lot?" he finally whispered after a moment. Her eyes fluttered open. His heart stopped.

"Jack…?" she murmured. To his surprise, she didn't look furious. "Where am I?" She began to lift her head, letting out a groan. Jack moved forward an inch, letting her head rest on his thigh.

"Isla Cruces," he replied. "We found where the chest was."

"Really?" Charlotte asked, her eyes lighting up. Then her brow furrowed. "What happened to me?"

"You fainted on the Pearl, love," he replied, noticing his hands shaking. Did she?

"That's right…" she murmured. Then she chuckled. "Oh, Jack, I had the oddest dream. You nearly kissed Elizabeth." She raised her grey eyes to his and smiled. "Crazy, eh?"

"…Oh, yes," he replied, after a pause. "Rather disgusting if you don't mind my saying." Charlotte giggled and closed her eyes, snuggling up against him.

"I know you wouldn't do that to me, Jack," she replied with a sigh.

_Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, BUGGER. Savvy?_

Guilt filled Jack's heart faster than the sea on a rainy day. He looked at the girl below him on the verge of tears. Charlotte had believed in him. She'd trusted him, loved him. And this was how he'd repaid her? Suddenly, a loud clank interrupted his thoughts. They both looked up to see Norrington and Elizabeth peering down into the hole. Jack stood, wrapping an arm around Charlotte's shoulders so she could get her balance back. He led her to the hole and they all peered down. Deep inside was a chest.

Norrington and Jack lifted it up, sweeping off the sand as they did so. Meanwhile, Charlotte told Elizabeth about her 'insane dream' while Elizabeth laughed manically and told Charlotte it would and could never happen while glancing around nervously. Jack slowly opened the chest, leaning back slightly as though worried something would hop out. Inside were several letters, assorted jewelry, and a smaller chest. Elizabeth opened one of the letters and read it to herself while Jack pulled out the smaller chest. He beckoned the others to come closer and everyone pressed their ears against it. _Thump thump… thump thump…_

"It's real," Elizabeth murmured after a pause.

"You actually were telling the truth," Norrington exclaimed.

"I actually do that quite a lot," Jack replied. "Yet people always seem to be surprised when I do."

"With good reason!" someone called from across the beach. Charlotte's ears perked up and she grinned. Sure enough, before her eyes was William Turner.

"Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed, jumping up happily. "You're alright! Thank God! I came to find you!" She ran towards him and drew him into an embrace, kissing him passionately. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. When they parted, Jack was glaring. Wait, that wasn't right, was it? He loved Charlotte.

Oh yeah, remember her?

"How did you get here?" he spat at Will.

"Sea turtles mate," Will grinned, winking at Charlotte. "Pair of them, strapped to my feet."

"Not so easy, is it?" Jack smirked.

"I do owe you thanks, Jack," Will added, stepping closer. His arms stayed around Elizabeth. "After you tricked me on that ship to square your debt with Jones," Elizabeth's jaw dropped.

"What?!" she growled at Jack.

"What?" Jack repeated, looking around nervously.

"I was reunited with my father," Will continued, a proud smile on his face.

"Oh… well… you're welcome then…" Jack replied, a little distraught.

"Everything you said to me…" Elizabeth exclaimed, pulling herself away from Will and standing inches from Jack's face. "Every last word was a lie?!"

"Pretty much," Jack said calmly. "Time and tide, love." He could do it, right then. He could've pulled her into him and they could've kissed like they were supposed to on the Pearl. But something held him back.

Maybe the fact that you're taken?

Meanwhile, Will and Charlotte shrugged at each other like it was normal for Jack and Elizabeth to fight… which it was. Charlotte ran over and into Will's open arms. He smiled, hugging her just as tightly as he had his fiancé. "Missed you, Lottie," he murmured into her hair.

"Will, I have to tell you something," she hissed into his shirt. "Don't look up at them."

"Um… okay," he replied, watching the ground intently.

"I got sick on the Pearl," Charlotte began.

"What?! Are you alright now?!" he whispered. She smiled meekly. That was her Will, always worried when she was even the slightest bit ill.

"No," she replied softly. "Because when Ragetti took me to the deck, I saw Elizabeth and Jack… their mouths only as far apart as mine are to your shoulder." It was true, as Charlotte's lips were almost grazing Will's shirt.

"Are you certain?" Will murmured after a pause. "Maybe you were just delirious."

"No," she replied. "They think I believe it's a dream… And Elizabeth nearly broke down about it." Will sighed, his grip on her loosening.

"Maybe she had good reason," he tried, more to himself than to her. Charlotte noticed Jack and Elizabeth's yelling had stopped and they were all staring at them uncertainliy. Her mind raced for an excuse. She quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out the key.

"Knew you got it!" she chuckled, pulling away. "Don't try to lie to me, Willie boy." He grinned at her, feigning guiltiness.

"Touché," he replied. She laughed and handed it back to him. They walked back over to the chest, where he began to unlock it.

"Oi! What're you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to kill Davy Jones," Will replied. Then there was a sword on his neck.

"Can't let you do that, William," Jack said coolly. "Because if Jones is gone, who's there to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now, if you please; the key." Will slowly stood up, drawing Elizabeth's sword out of her belt as he did so.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack," he growled, holding it up to him. "I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it." At this, Norrington pulled out his own sword.

"I can't let you do that either," he growled at Will. "So sorry."

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually," Jack said proudly. Norrington held his sword at Jack, who winced.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest," Norrington continued. "I deliver it and I'll get my life back."

"Ah, the dark side of ambition," Jack said flatly.

"I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption," Norrington smirked.

"Stop it, the lot of you!" Charlotte yelled. They all looked at her, then back at each other. Norrington swung his sword, letting it hit Jack's. A swordfight broke out between the three. Charlotte watched, shaking her head until she noticed Will was about to be stabbed in the back by no other than Jack. Glowering, she pulled out her sword and clanged it hard against her pirate's. Will ducked away as it happened, landing next to Elizabeth. Charlotte and Jack stared at each other for a minute, each waiting for the other to make their move. Jack finally pulled his away, eyeing her uncertainly. She held her sword out willingly, as though to tell him he could go again if he wanted. But at that moment, Norrington swung and Jack twisted around to fight him.

"Guard the chest," Will ordered Elizabeth before jumping up and joining the other two men. "Thanks," he muttered to Charlotte before squeezing her shoulder and running off.

"NO!" Elizabeth yelled angrily. "This is bar-barbaric!" she screamed at them, as they were now on the other side of the beach. "This is no way for grown men to settle-" She noticed they were still ignoring her. "Oh, fine, let's all just pull out our swords and start banging at each other! That will solve everything!" She walked down the beach with her hands on her hips, imitating their proud attitude. "Well, I've HAD it! I've had enough! Wobbly-legged rum-soaked… PIRATES!" Then she picked up a nearby rock and hurled it at them. Charlotte shook her head sadly. Elizabeth had NO clue how to get the pirate's attention. Standing up, she pretended to pant from exhaustion.

"Oh!" she cried, holding her hand against her head. Everyone looked over. "The heat!" Then she fell over, closing her eyes. The men looked at each other nervously before continuing the fight. Charlotte opened one eye, sat up, and crossed her arms on her chest. "It was worth a shot," she muttered to Elizabeth, who nodded. Charlotte glanced up, doing a double take as she noticed Pintel and Ragetti running away with the chest. She tugged on Elizabeth's arm and the two jumped up and followed. They quickly took the long way around, trying desperately to catch up. Moments later, they jumped out in front of them, panting. Elizabeth grinned and reached for her sword. Her smile faded. It wasn't there. Will still had it. Pintel grinned and pulled out his own.

"Ello, Poppet," he grinned. Ragetti hesitated. Charlotte pulled out her cutlass and aimed it at Pintel, who chuckled. "It's two against one, Poppet. You don't think you'll win, do you?"

"Nah," she smirked. "I know I'll destroy you."

"Ah," he snickered, clanging his sword hard against hers.

"Don't hurt her!" Ragetti blurted out before covering his mouth. Pintel rolled his eyes and turned back to attack Charlotte. They all paused for a moment to glance at the rolling wheel next to them, which carried the still-sword fighting Jack, Will, and Norrington. Pintel and Ragetti shrugged at each other. Ragetti whipped out his sword on Elizabeth, who backed away. Just as they were about to attack the girls, an axe flew by, narrowly missing Ragetti's head. It hurled itself into a tree and stayed there, handle quivering. They turned to see Jones' men running towards them, swords raised.

"Truce?" Pintel asked Charlotte without looking at her.

"Truce," she replied before throwing Elizabeth her sword and kicking one man in the stomach. She punched the next one she saw, then drew out her dagger and threw it promptly in his heart. They continued to fight like this until separated into groups, Pintel and Elizabeth in one, Ragetti and Charlotte in the other. The second pair found themselves trapped by fish people, uncertain of what to do. Charlotte met Ragetti's eyes and nodded. She then ran her hand along his arm, a naughty look on her face. All Jones' men stopped and watched in complete confusion. Ragetti looked at her, grinning. While all the men were still mesmerized, she whipped out Ragetti's pistol and shot five on the spot. Ragetti resumed slicing down anyone in his path. The four managed to escape, dashing down the beach and leaving the men fighting each other. Charlotte spotted Jack, Norrington, and an unconscious Will on the other end of the beach. They ran faster, just in time to hear Norrington speak.

"Don't wait for me," he ordered Jack. He had the chest tightly in his arms.

"I say we respect his final wish," Jack said nervously.

"James, no!" Charlotte exclaimed. He looked at her, and she knew what was in his eyes. The longing she held for Jack… Well, had held. Did she feel the same about him anymore? She watched in horror as Norrington nodded at her one more time and set off down the beach as fast as he could. The men followed. Pintel and Ragetti each grabbed an oar and paddled them back to the Black Pearl.

_&&&_

"What happened to the chest?" Will muttered to Charlotte once he opened his eyes, a few minutes later. She was below with him in the sick bay. Elizabeth had stayed above to help Jack. Yeah, she'd help him alright.

"Norrington took it with him to draw them off," she replied in a small voice.

"Where is he?" Will asked, already knowing the answer.

"He… fell behind," she replied quietly. He looked up and rested a hand on her knee, his eyes fading.

"I'm really sorry, Lottie," he murmured. She gave him a meek smile. "Where's Elizabeth?" he said after an awkward pause. Charlotte looked away at this.

"She said she wanted to stay above and help Jack," she said in the tiniest voice yet. Will's eyes flashed and he jumped up. Charlotte followed him out of the sick bay, just to hear Jack speak.

"I've got a jar of dirt!" he was chanting. "I've got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?" He held the jar of sand above his head, grinning at the object next to the Pearl. Charlotte's jaw dropped as she spotted the Flying Dutchman, barely thirty yards off.

"ENOUGH!" Davy Jones roared. The Flying Dutchman's cannons appeared, aiming right for the Pearl.

"Hard to starboard!" Jack directed the crew.

"It'll never work," Will argued. "We need to-"

"Just trust him!" Elizabeth insisted angrily. There was a pause until someone else spoke up.

"Hard to starboard!" Mr. Gibbs repeated to them. "Brace up the foreyard!" Charlotte glanced at Will, whose face was now a little hurt. At that moment the Dutchman's cannons went off, blasting rounds at the Pearl.

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Aye, we've got her," Gibbs grinned.

"We're on the faster?" Will asked, surprised.

"Against the wind the Dutchman beats us," Gibbs explained. "That's how she takes her prey. But with the wind…"

"We rob her of her advantage." Will finished. They watched the ship intently. It began to stop.

"They're giving up?" Marty shouted. "Yay!" The ship began to shout in glee.

"My father is on that ship," Will insisted to Jack. "If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight!"

"Why fight when we can negotiate?" Jack smirked. "All we'll need is the proper leverage." He held up his jar of dirt. Suddenly, the Pearl was jarred. Jack's dirt slipped from his hands and fell to the ground, splitting open. His eyes widened and he kneeled next to it, searching frantically for something. "Where is it…? Where is the thump thump?!" he exclaimed.

"We must've hit a reef!" Gibbs shouted from above. Everyone ran to the rail. Will's eyes widened and he grabbed Charlotte's wrist.

"No… It's not a reef. Get away from the rail!" he ordered them all.

"What is it?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"The Kraken," Will replied. Everyone froze in their tracks. "To arms!"

"To arms!" Gibbs repeated. "Load the guns! Defend the masts!"

"It'll attack the starboard. I've seen it before," Will explained. "Break out the cannons and hold for my signal." Charlotte nodded and ran below with Elizabeth and the other. They loaded the cannons and waited for Will's orders. Suddenly, a huge, slimy tentacle came into view. Charlotte's heart sped up. "Easy, everyone," Will shouted below.

"Will?!" Charlotte pleaded. The tentacles became closer, until they were sliding up the boat.

"Steady, steady," Will called down. They waited still, each moment feeling like a year as the tentacles slid higher still.

"Will?" Elizabeth cried.

"Hold, hold…" Will ordered.

"I think we've held fire long enough!" Pintel hissed.

"Will!" Charlotte cried.

"FIRE!" At once, the crew fired the cannons. The Kraken let out a cry as several of his tentacles were severed. Charlotte let out a yelp and fell backwards from the blast, narrowly escaping the creature's grasp. She jumped up and stuck her head out the opening, watching in silence as it fell back into the water, several of its tentacles glowing from the attack. Everyone yelled in joy, but Will shook his head as they came up. "It'll be back. We have to get off this ship."

"There are no boats!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Will glanced over at the now destroyed longboats.

"Pull the grates! Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold!" he shouted. Then he handed Charlotte a long gun. "Whatever you do, don't miss," he ordered.

"As soon as you're clear," she replied. He looked down at her, a smile on his face. He didn't have to explain his plan. She knew. It was the weird thing about her… she could always tell exactly what you were thinking.

"There are only half a dozen kegs of powder!" Gibbs shouted to Will a moment later.

"Then load the rum!" Will demanded. Everyone fell silent at this, glancing around uncertainly. He couldn't be serious.

"Aye, the rum too," Gibbs demanded miserably. The crew continued to load, grumbling as they did so.

"Heave to!" Charlotte shouted. She glanced out at the sea, her jaw dropping. "You coward," she whispered to the image of Jack, rowing away.

Meanwhile, Jack was trying to get out of the area as fast as he could. He looked up and saw Charlotte aboard, her grey eyes sparkling with tears he could see halfway to shore. She was staring at him, no doubt. He sighed as she turned away. He couldn't keep running off like this. What if she died on that ship…? What if she'd forgiven him? His mind traveled back to the day when they'd been reunited and he smiled softly. Anything was possible. After all…

He was Captain Jack Sparrow.

_&&&_

_Leave me lots to come home to._

_R&R, kays? I'll update ayyy-sap. _

_Ex's and oh's,_

_Elle_


	14. Hello, beastie

**OMG YOU GUYS!**

**Haha. There's a computer in the hotel I'm staying at:D I uploaded Chapter 14 before I left home, so here it is.**

**Thanks to Myri78, darkpenholder, ImGoodWhenImBad-MizzTorrie, and GoodnightxGoodbye! You all are the GREATEST.**

**I'll start uploading AWE the second I get home. :) Until then, my kittens, goodbyeee.**

**AND ENJOY!**

_&&&_

**Chapter 14: Ello, beastie.**

A heavy thud hit the ship, making Charlotte sway into Will. He caught her by her shoulders. "Not good," she murmured the same time Marty did.

"Pull away!" Will ordered the crew, pushing Charlotte away from the railing. He nodded at her and then hurried away.

"Heave! Heave like you're being paid for it!" Gibbs shouted. The crew heaved the net holding all the gunpowder and rum into the air, along with Will. He stood on the net, waving at the Kraken.

"Euh!" he growled. "Come on! I'm over here! Come on!" He slashed at a nearby tentacle with his sword. "Shoot! Lottie, shoot!" Charlotte hesitated, waiting for him to fall free. At that moment, a tentacle wrapped around her leg and began to pull her into the water. She let out a scream, making Ragetti turn his head. He dashed over and sliced the creature's tentacle in half with his axe, making it let out a loud screech. Marty tossed Charlotte the rifle. She reached for it, ready to shoot, when she noticed a foot beside her. Looking up, a smile lit up her face. It was Jack. Elizabeth dashed over.

"Someone, shoot!" she cried. Jack picked up the rifle and aimed it at the gunpowder. Charlotte looked up, only to find Elizabeth clutching onto Jack's side. She rolled her eyes and looked back up at Will.

"C'mon, Will…" she whispered. In the few seconds it took for him to fall down and Jack to fire the shot, she saw her life flash before her eyes. Why? She wasn't sure. After all, it wouldn't have been her death, right? But the moment Will hit the ground, completely safe, her heart relaxed. The gunpowder exploded, bursting the Kraken's tentacles into bits. It screamed and withdrew into the water once again.

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked after a pause.

"No," Gibbs murmured. "We only made it angry. Captain, orders?" Everyone turned to Jack.

"Abandon ship," he replied, meeting only Charlotte's eyes.

"B-But Captain… the Pearl-" Gibbs began.

"She's only a ship, mate," Jack said quietly.

"He's right; we have to head for land." Elizabeth agreed.

"That's a lot o' open water," Ragetti murmured.

"We have to try," Will replied. "We can get away as it takes down the Pearl." Gibbs nodded slowly.

"Abandon ship." He sighed. "Abandon ship or abandon hope." Will and Charlotte headed down to the longboat to help load everything they might need. Charlotte looked around the Pearl one last time, a sad smile on her face as she did. She'd miss the place. It was where she'd really and truly fallen head-over-heels for Jack. Speaking of Jack… She glanced around, trying to find him.

And that's when it happened. Her heart stopped, dropping all the ways to her toes once she spotted him. Elizabeth's mouth was pressed against his; his eyes were closed and relaxed as though he was enjoying it. Charlotte noticed him open his mouth and her entire body went numb. He was making out with her. With Elizabeth. Jack was making out with Elizabeth.

Will popped his head up to see what was taking Charlotte so long. Her mind snapped back to reality. "No, wait, Will-" she tried to push him away, but it was too late. He stared, mouth agape as he watched them. A tear fell from Charlotte's eye.

"Prepare to cast off! There's no time to lose!" Gibbs shouted. "Come on Will, Charlotte, step to."

_Charlotte._ Jack broke off the kiss, realizing what he'd done. But it was too late for him as well. Elizabeth handcuffed him to the mast, her eyes sparkling with anger. "It's after you, not the Pearl," she whispered. "It's not us. It's the only way, don't you see?" She leaned forward, as though to kiss him again, but he pulled his head away. He'd cheated on Charlotte enough times in one lifetime. "I'm not sorry," she whispered.

"Pirate," he said simply. She turned to go, but he caught her wrist. "You made me lose the one thing in my life that ever made me happy." He hissed in her face. "Before I found her again, I didn't know the meaning of the word. She made me see what it was like to really love. I thought all you ever needed was the sea and a good wrench on some nights, but she proved me wrong. And I'm not talking about the Pearl. You made me lose Lot." Elizabeth trembled under his grasp. "So you bloody listen to me." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a golden circle. Inside was engraved the words, "The pirate loves his princess." Elizabeth stared at it, tears springing to her eyes. "You tell her," he said through gritted teeth. "Tell her I love her. And I wanted…" He paused, his grip on Elizabeth becoming tighter still. "I wanted what happened under the oak tree to be real. Do you understand?" Elizabeth nodded and jerked her hand away. She ran to the longboats and climbed down. Will didn't bother to help her.

"Where's Jack?" he asked, making her blood freeze. She turned to him, tears still in her eyes. He was sitting next to Charlotte, who was staring out at the ocean in silence.

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance." She replied calmly. Charlotte looked up, uncertain of how to react. He'd just cheated on her with her best friend. Yet… he was going to die for them. For all of them. "Go!" Elizabeth cried at Gibbs. He sighed and nodded. They slowly rowed the longboat away. After a few moments, she whispered, "Char, could I talk to you-"

"There's nothing to say," Charlotte spat back, her eyes filling with tears. Will glanced from her to Elizabeth, who paused. Charlotte hated her now. But she had promised Jack.

"Then I'll say it in front of all of them," she replied calmly, as though she had no clue why Charlotte was so angry. Handing the other girl the ring, she said, "Read the inside." Charlotte's eyes scanned over it, filling with tears yet another time. "He told me to tell you he loved you," she said in a quiet tone. "And that… he wanted what happened underneath the oak tree to become your future." Charlotte looked up at Elizabeth, but said nothing. The crew went quiet for a moment, probably wondering whether she'd hurl it into the ocean or throw it back at Elizabeth. But, to their surprise, she slipped it into her pocket.

_&&&_

"Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger!" Jack hissed aboard the Pearl, desperately trying to pull his hand out of the handcuff. _I have to see her…_ He suddenly noticed the lantern on the floor. Reaching for his sword, he slipped it through the handle and broke it against the wood. Drenching his trapped hand in the oil, he frantically tried to slip it out. _I have to see her one last time._ _I don't' care if she hates me. I love her. I always have._ Finally, his hand came out of the iron and he sighed in relief. Turning as quickly as he could, he scanned the ocean for their boat. _And I always will._ At that moment, he felt a hot breath on his neck. His eyes widened as he halted and slowly turned around. It was no other than the Kraken. Jack stared up at the creature, his eyes frightened, but fierce. The Kraken emitted a loud roar, spraying mucus all over the pirate. Jack blinked several times, wiping it off him. "Well, that wasn't so bad," he admitted. Glancing at his feet, he spotted his old brown hat. "Ah!" He smiled and reached down, slipping it back on. "Thank you." He reached for his sword, his hands traveling along the scarf around his torso. He smiled softly in the memory of Charlotte giving it to him for his fourteenth birthday. He grabbed his sword and whipped it out.

"Ello, beastie," he said, the smile still broad on his face. The Kraken opened his mouth yet again, and Jack ran in, his sword held high.

_&&&_

The remainder of the crew rowed down a small creek to Tia Dalma's shack. Men, women, and children of the village stood outside, candles raised high in their hands. They all knew what had happened to their hero. Charlotte couldn't quit reliving the moment she'd seen him run into the beast, his sword held high. He'd been but a speck by then, but she could still see him. A scream of, "NO!" had escaped her lips, and she'd tried to jump off the boat, but Will had grabbed her and held her tightly against him.

"It's too dangerous, Lottie. You'd be killed." He whispered. Charlotte began to sob, remembering how Jack had said those exact words when they were young. She beat Will's chest hard with her fists, eyes shining with tears. When she couldn't fight anymore, she'd collapsed in his lap. He'd held her through it all.

They entered Tia Dalma's home, Charlotte still letting Will's arms support her. The woman walked around, carrying hot mugs of a drink to each of the crew. Charlotte sat in a chair next to Will, shivering insanely. Will had taken off his vest and slipped it on her, and Mr. Gibbs had given her his coat, but nothing would work. "Against de cold… and de sorrow…" Tia Dalma offered Elizabeth a cup. She took it, saying nothing. Tia Dalma walked over to where Will and Charlotte sat, offering them each the drink. "It's a shame," she murmured to Will. "I know you're t'inking. With de Pearl you coulda captured de devil and set free your fadder's soul."

"It doesn't matter now," Will muttered, absent mindedly throwing his knife into the table over and over. "The Pearl's gone, along with its captain." Charlotte's teeth began to chatter. Tia Dalma handed her a drink, placing a comforting hand on her back.

"Aye," Mr. Gibbs murmured, looking away sadly. "And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all, right until the very end. But I guess that honest streak run out." At this, he raised his mug high in the air. "To Jack Sparrow!"

"Never another like Captain Jack," Ragetti whispered.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was," Pintel continued with misty eyes.

"He was a good man," Elizabeth murmured after a moment. There was a long pause.

"He was a pirate," Charlotte finally spoke for the first time since Jack's death. Everyone raised their cups and toasted to Jack. Charlotte set her mug back down, as did Elizabeth. Will looked at Charlotte and stood.

"If there was anything that could be done to bring him back…" he tried, staring down into her lifeless grey eyes. "Charlotte…" Charlotte felt a little ping of recognition in her heart. Why was Will worrying about her? Wasn't it his job to care about Elizabeth?

"Would you do it?" Tia Dalma interrupted, her eyes wild with fire. "Hmmm? What would any of you be willing to do?" She walked around the room, staring at them all. "Would you sail to the ends of de earth, and beyond, to rescue witty Jack and 'im precious Pearl?"

"Aye." Mr. Gibbs replied without a pause.

"Aye," Ragetti nodded.

"Aye," Pintel agreed.

"Awk! Aye!" Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked. Everyone turned to Elizabeth, who nodded after a moment.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Aye," Will murmured.

"To the ends of the world and back again," Charlotte declared, her grey eyes suddenly getting a bit of their life back. Tia Dalma's own twinkled.

"Alright," she smiled cunningly. "But you're going to have to brave de weird and haunted shores at world's end. Den," she chuckled, taking a step towards Charlotte. "You will need a captain who knows dose waters." Then she turned to the staircase, where a hollow thumping was heard. Charlotte's jaw dropped, and a smile lit up Elizabeth's face.

"So tell me," Captain Barbossa grinned. "What's become of my ship?" Jack, the undead monkey was perched high on his shoulder. He screeched at them as Barbossa took a bite of a green apple, a twinkle in his eyes. Charlotte grinned for the first time since Jack's death and reached for Will's hand the same moment he reached for hers.

She had a feeling life was going to get even more interesting than it already was.

_&&&_

_There you go._

_Leave me lots of love. :) And until then... Au revoir._

_Ex's and oh's,_

_Elle_


	15. Hoist the colors high

_And you thought I left you…_

_Thank you EVERYONE for all of your ahhhmazinggg reviews. You guys are fantastic. I'm sorry for the delay. I just got home from vacation, and now I'm at horse camp. (Saddles kill… you have no idea.)_

_:) Here you go._

_Note: (For the few that have sent me hate **messages** while I was gone. Not reviews.) I understand that Charlotte is a Sue. And I don't give a crap. Kindly stop sending me letters that she's dumb and that I'm a loser. I already know the second. :) The end. Thank you. Now hush; the voices in my head think that you're stupid. _

_&&&_

_**At World's End**_

**Chapter 15: Hoist the colors high…**

The fog in Singapore was thick and dark, making it rather hard to see the boats in the bayou. The only way a person passing by would be able to tell someone was in the water below was by the sad, oddly soothing song someone was singing below. "The bell has been raised from its watery grave. Do you hear its sepulchral tone?" Charlotte Dove's voice was quiet as she rowed a longboat down the water. "We are a call to all, pay head the squall, and turn your head towards home." She stepped out of the boat, beginning to tie it to the dock.

"Yo ho, haul together. Hoist the colors high. Heave, ho," her friend, Elizabeth Swann continued as she followed. "Th-"

"Thieves and beggars!" a nearby Asian man interrupted, glaring holes in them. The two girls raised their eyebrows, taken aback. "Never say we die." He finished, mimicking their tone. "Dangerous song to be singing for anyone ignorant of its meaning." Charlotte stared him down, her grey eyes hard. "Particularly two women." At this, he smirked. "Particularly two women ALONE."

"What makes you think they're alone?" a familiar voice called. Elizabeth and Charlotte turned to see an older man step forward. Charlotte fought a smile as she recognized him. Barbossa.

"You protect them?" the Asian man snorted. At this, Charlotte unsheathed her sword and held it to the man's neck.

"What makes you think we need protecting?" she hissed in his ear. The two guards next to him pointed their pistols at her and Elizabeth.

"Your master be expecting us." Barbossa smirked. "And an unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meeting." Charlotte and Elizabeth grinned at him as he sheathed his knife. They slowly released the two guards.

"You're Captain Barbossa," the taller guard concluded.

"Aye," Barbossa nodded. "And she be Elizabeth Swann, the other Charlotte Dove. Sao Feng promised us safe passage." The taller guard, named Tai Huang, nodded thoughtfully.

"For as long as it suits him," he replied in a dark tone. Suddenly, all six froze as they heard someone shout from above.

"This way, men!" Charlotte and the group hid along the wall where the strangers couldn't see them. From her spot, she could see several members of the East Indian Trading Company marching along.

"Follow," Tai Huang mouthed. They all slowly made their way out of sight along a brick wall. Once they were, Charlotte straightened up and walked along the streets of the town.

"Have you heard from Will?" she heard Elizabeth question.

"The Whelp is more than capable of taking care of himself," he pointed out. "But you- in the presence of Sao Feng, you'll be wanting to show a bit more diffidence than is your custom."

"Is he really so terrifying?" Elizabeth snapped back, obviously not buying the fact.

"He's much like myself," Barbossa replied after a pause. "But absence my merciful nature and sense of fair play." Charlotte snorted. What merciful nature?

They came to a halt in front of a large wooden door that was the entrance to a bathhouse. A man at the front of the crowd knocked. "Oi!" he called. The door opened and everyone walked in. Barbossa handed all of his weapons to the men at a table. Charlotte and Elizabeth began to walk past, but Tai Huang swung in front of them.

"Do you think because they are women we will not suspect them of treachery?" he growled. Barbossa hesitated.

"…Well, when you put it that way," he began nervously.

"Please, remove." Tai Huang waved his hand. Charlotte let out a sigh. Biting her lip, she threw off her coat. Tossing four pistols, a cutlass, several grenades, two daggers, and a club she wasn't really sure she even had on the table, she waited for Elizabeth. Once the other girl did the same they started to walk past again. The man held out his hand again. "Please remove." He repeated, glancing down at their breeches. Charlotte's jaw dropped and Elizabeth nearly gagged. The man gave them a sick grin.

A few moments later, they walked through the bathhouse with no breeches. Charlotte was grateful she had worn a long shirt that had once been Jack's. A pain filled her heart. _Jack_… Trying desperately to ignore it, she concentrated on Barbossa's hat. Her eyes traveled to the feathers, which she began to count. _One, two, three-_

Not realizing they had stopped, she slammed into the Captain's back. He turned around, giving her a look of warning. She returned one of apology and quickly faced forward. Before her stood a man she assumed was Sao Feng. "Captain Barbossa," he addressed the other. Barbossa bowed low, motioning for the girls to do the same. They complied before quickly straightening up. "Welcome to Singapore," he almost smiled. Charlotte rolled her shoulders back and held her head high, trying not to seem intimidated. The man murmured something to one of the two women behind him, who pulled a nearby rope. He turned back to the group. "I understand that you have a request to make of me," He continued.

"More of a proposal for ye," Barbossa corrected. "I've a venture under way, I find myself in need of a ship and a crew." Sao Feng's brow furrowed.

"And you consider me worthy of the honor?" he murmured, scratching the top of his head. "A ship and a crew… What a coincidence."

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew that you do not need?" Elizabeth blurted out. Charlotte elbowed her in the ribs.

"No," Sao Feng spoke thoughtfully, his eyes glaring holes in each of them. "Because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple." Charlotte raised an eyebrow, knowing exactly where this was going. "And he tried to make off with these." At this, he pulled out a roll of black maps. Charlotte felt her heartbeat speed up. "The navigational charts. The route to the Farthest Gate." He threw the maps to a nearby guard, who caught them with ease. "Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?" Sao Feng advanced forward, a harsh smile on his face.

"It would strain credulity at that." Barbossa smiled back, unfazed. Sao Feng turned and nodded to the women behind them. They began to roll up two ropes until a handsome man with dark brown eyes and matching hair came into view. Completely bound to a large pole and dripping water, he gasped for breath. Charlotte didn't let her panic show. _Will! Oh god…_

"This is the thief," Sao Feng went on, pointing to Will. "Is this face familiar to you?" Charlotte locked eyes with Will, shaking her head slowly along with Barbossa and Elizabeth. "Then I guess we have no further need for him." Sao Feng pulled out a dagger and started to stab Will in the chest. Elizabeth and Charlotte both yelped before each covering their mouths. Sao Feng turned, smirking as he put back away his dagger. The unharmed Will glanced uncertainly at his fiancé and best friend. "You come into my city, you seek my indulgence and largesse, and you betray my hospitality?" Sao Feng snarled as he stepped towards Barbossa. His voice raised. "You betray _me_?"

"Sao Feng, I assure you," Barbossa tried. "We had no idea-"

"That he'd get caught!" Sao Feng roared back. The entire room went quiet for a moment. "You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' locker. But I cannot help but wonder…" He paced up to the nearby steps before turning to face them again. "Why?" Barbossa opened his clenched fist and threw a coin to the other man. He caught it quickly and held it to his ear, his eyes widening as he heard the ringing that emitted from it. "A piece of eight," Sao Feng murmured, slowly looking up at Barbossa. "So it's true, then?"

"The song has been sung," Barbossa replied. "The time is upon us. We must call together the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords, you must honor the call." Sao Feng held his fist tightly around the coin. Charlotte barely listened to the next words Sao Feng spoke. _Jack… Jack was one of the pirate lords…_

"…There is a price on all our heads, it is true. It seems the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore…By betraying another pirate." She heard Sao Feng sigh through her racing thoughts. Her eyes filled with tears. She'd betrayed a pirate. Jack… her Jack… But he had betrayed her too. Charlotte stared at the ground below her. Jack hadn't been just any pirate… he had been her pirate. The only man she'd ever loved. Humorous, handsome, and smarter than he'd ever let on, he had been her hero. "Yes, Lord Cutler Beckett has sided with the king of all evil, but what can we do? What can any of us do?" she heard Sao Feng say through her thoughts. She looked up with anger-filled eyes that Will and Elizabeth knew all too well.

"You can fight!" she shouted, stepping forward. "Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore. You command in the Age of Piracy, where bold captains sail free waters, where waves are not measured in feet but increments of fear, and those who pass the test become legend. Would you allow that era to be ended on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, yet you sit here cowering in your bathwater!" Elizabeth stepped on her friend's heel, and she knew she had said too much.

"Charlotte Dove," Sao Feng stepped forward, circling around the girl. "There is more to you than meets the eye." His fingers trailed along her shoulder to Elizabeth's. Will glared, struggling in his ropes. "But I cannot help but wonder why YOU," he pointed to Barbossa. "Have not answered my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?"

"Jack Sparrow." Will declared, not giving Barbossa a chance. The two women behind Sao Feng let out giggles, then immediately regained composure. Charlotte nearly gagged. _Ew!_ "He's one of the pirate lords." Sao Feng ran a hand along his scar covered head. He looked infuriated.

"The only reason I'd want to bring Jack Sparrow back from the land of the dead," he whispered, staring at them all. "Is so I could send him back myself!" At this, he kicked a table over. Charlotte winced. Barbossa stormed forward.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight," he snapped. "He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back." Sao Feng's eyes traveled around the room.

"So, we have agreed that you have deceived me." He snarled, a smirk lighting up his face. "Weapons!" At this, all the men in the room pulled out their swords.

"Bugger," Charlotte hissed, remembering they had left all of their own on the table outside.

"Sao Feng, I assure you. Our intentions are strictly honorable." Barbossa replied calmly. The moment he spoke, six swords were thrown up to the three from below the floor. Charlotte caught them and winked at the floorboards. She'd have to thank the crew for that later. Sao Feng looked around uncertainly before running to a nearby man and holding a sword to his neck.

"Drop your weapons, or I'll kill the man!" he yelled. Barbossa glanced at Charlotte and Elizabeth, an eyebrow raised. They'd never seen the man before in their life.

"Well, kill him." Barbossa waved a hand.

"Yeah, he's not our man." Charlotte added. Sao Feng's brow furrowed.

"If he's not with you and he's not with us…" Will looked around. "Then who's he with?" As he finished, the doors to the bathhouse were knocked down. East Indian Trading Company agents dashed in, firing their guns at top speed. Charlotte raised her sword, finding herself in combat with her ex-fiancé, James Norrington. She hesitated only slightly before swinging again.

"Charlotte?" He whispered, staring down at her uncertainly. She glared back before kicking him to the ground.

"Will!" she shouted, throwing him one of her swords. Elizabeth had already sliced his bonds. Will grabbed her shoulders and began to run. However, it did more bad than good. They, along with Barbossa, Sao Feng, and Elizabeth, soon found themselves cornered by the soldiers. Charlotte looked around uncertainly, trying to feign fear. _Three, two, one…_

All the soldiers were blown up in a large cloud of smoke. "GO!" Sao Feng pointed to a nearby exit to the town. Charlotte dashed as fast as she could towards the door. Once outside, she made her way towards the docks, fighting as she went. She and Barbossa found themselves cornered again as they reached the longboats.

"NOW!" she yelled. A fuse was lit, causing several fire rockets to go off in the air. Charlotte turned to grin at a nearby monkey. "Thank you, Jack." Jack squeaked in return, smiling brightly up at her. Mr. Cotton's parrot flew down and landed on Charlotte's shoulder.

"Thank you, Jack!" the bird imitated. Charlotte looked back up to see Will and the rest of the crew.

"You have the maps?" Barbossa asked him, delighted.

"Better," he replied as he tossed them to the Captain. "A ship and a crew."

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked, looking a little worried.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us in Shipwreck Cove," Will replied. Tai Huang nodded quickly and began to lead them to a nearby ship, called the _Hai Peng_. Once aboard, Charlotte spotted Tia Dalma and slowly walked over. The beautiful Jamaican woman was staring out at the sea, obviously thinking.

"There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower," Charlotte said quietly. "Do you think he'll really come to the court?"

"I cannot say," Tia Dalma replied. "Dere is an evil on these seas. One dat even de most terrible and blood-thirsty pirates have come to fear." She met the other girl's eyes. Charlotte let out a sigh before nodding and stepping away.

"Hello, Lottie," a voice called. She turned to see Will, a meek smile on his face. Elizabeth noticed them and slipped below to the other floor, unnoticed by Will.

"Will, you need to pay attention to your fiancé," Charlotte said quietly. Will's eyes glazed over, seeming to be hurt.

"Lottie, you and I both know… She betrayed me," he snapped. "She-"

"At least you still have her!" Charlotte interrupted, her temper finally giving out. Will met her gaze.

"Lottie…" he shook his head, letting out a long sigh. He reached for her shoulder, but she shied away. Ignoring it, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. No matter how much Charlotte loved Jack, she had to admit that being in Will's arms could calm her in a second. "I'm sorry… We'll find him soon, I promise."

"What if we don't?" Charlotte whispered into his shoulder. He said nothing. Charlotte shivered as she looked out at the open sea, fearing the worst for her Captain Jack.

_&&&_

_I'm afraid I won't be able to update as much as I used to, even though the story is already finished. I've started a Harry Potter series and I'm currently writing a real novel, so I'll be pretty busy._

_Until next time, dears._

_Ex's and oh's,_

_Your Elle_


	16. No one said anything about cold!

_Hehe. I'm updating again. :) And you thought I didn't love you._

_Myri78, Analiria, SparrowsVixon, darkpenholder ..._

_I love you most of all. :) Thank you for your wonderful reviews. (Particularly SparrowsVixon. I'm glad to know I have some people out there who appreciate creativity!)_

_Second off: I recieved one review and like, ten messages on how I had the POTC 3 scipt yet._

_Well..._

_I don't. But if you can keep a secret (shhh.), I'll tell you how. _

_A bit of mystery, eh? Hehe. ON WITH THE STORY!_

_&&&_

**Chapter 16: No one said anything about cold!**

It was snowing.

Charlotte lifted her hand to catch a snowflake, examining it closely. She was sitting on the floor of the ship between Elizabeth and Will, shivering insanely. Clothed in a long coat, two of Jack's warmest shirts, a pair of his breeches, and his working boots, she should have been at least a little warm. But even with all of this, a long blanket and Will's arm draped across her shoulders, she was freezing. Jack the monkey, however, was quite happy as he was sitting in her arms, protected from the snow by her long coat.

Charlotte glanced out at the frozen landscape before them. They were close. This freezing weather meant they were in the Ice Passage, the bridge between both worlds.

The bridge between her and Jack.

"No one ever said anything about c-cold," she heard Pintel mutter from across the ship. He and Ragetti were probably the coldest of all. Having spent all of their lives in the Caribbean, they weren't used to such weather.

"T-There must be good reason for our suffering," Ragetti replied.

"Why don't that ode woman bring back Jack the same way she brought back Barbossa?" Pintel shivered.

"Because Barbossa was only dead," Tia Dalma snapped from her spot nearby. The two men looked up at her. "Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death, but of punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon demselves." Jack the monkey snuggled up against Charlotte, emitting a soft squeak. She reached down and absent-mindedly stroked the top of his head, listening to the words Tia Dalma was saying. "Stretching on forever. Dat's what awaits at Davy Jones' locker." She glared down at them before taking her seat back next to Elizabeth.

"Oh…" Ragetti said after a long pause. "I knew there was a good reason." Pintel rolled his eyes. Will patted Charlotte's shoulder and stood up.

"I'll be back later," he managed before walking away. Charlotte glanced at Elizabeth uncertainly. She was staring at the ground, her blue eyes filled with tears. Charlotte felt a pang of remorse in her heart. Yes, Elizabeth had cheated on Will with Jack, and no, she hadn't said anything about the kiss… but it didn't mean she didn't care about Will, right? Charlotte lifted the blanket off her shoulders and threw part of it around her friend, who gave her a grateful smile. The two girls sat, shivering under the blanket with only each other and a monkey for company. They stayed like that for a long time until Will came back.

"Care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?" he called, throwing the other man the scroll of maps they had received from Sao Feng. Barbossa read them slowly. _Over the edge, back, over again, sunrise sets, flash of green._

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?" the Captain asked the man next to him.

"I reckon I've seen my fair share," Gibbs replied calmly. "Happens on rare occasion. At the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash shoots up into the sky." He walked towards Will, who was listening intently. "Some go their whole lives without seeing it. Some claim to have seen it. And some say-"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead!" Pintel interrupted excitedly. Gibbs glared at him. "…Sorry." He slunk off to join Ragetti by the rail again.

"Do not worry, young Master Turner," Barbossa gave the boy the maps again. "It's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem." Charlotte's teeth began to chatter, but it wasn't from the cold. "It's getting back."

Charlotte didn't feel much better.

Soon enough they were out of the icy, frozen hell and the glaciers were far behind. By then, all of the crew except Charlotte, Barbossa and Elizabeth were asleep. Charlotte stared out at the water, holding the now sleeping monkey in her arms. It was beautiful, the way the stars reflected off the water's surface. Almost like they were sailing through the sky…

Charlotte heard the footsteps come up behind her, but she paid them no mind. "We're going to save him," a soft, male's voice spoke. She looked up to see Will. Elizabeth noticed them and immediately turned away. Charlotte's heart went out to the girl.

"I know." She said softly. "I just… need to be alone for awhile." Will stared at her for a moment before reaching forward and placing a hand on her back. As though reading her mind, he walked away and toward Elizabeth. The two stared at each other, barely saying three words in each of their sentences. Charlotte watched sadly as Elizabeth walked past her fiancé and down below, where the bunks were. Will sighed and stepped to the front of the ship. Charlotte carefully set down the sleeping monkey and walked to her friend. Before she made it, Tia Dalma stepped behind him. The boy whirled around, his eyes widening as he spotted the woman.

"For what we want most… there must be a price to pay in the end." She spoke quietly, staring up at him with tired eyes. Will looked down at her, his eyes traveling to the necklace she wore. Charlotte's eyebrows rose as he looked back out at the horizon. Suddenly, she heard something. It was faint, but getting louder quickly. Almost… a roaring.

"Barbossa!" he shouted, running towards the cabin. "Do you hear that?" Charlotte quickly followed.

"Aye," the Captain grinned. "We're good and lost now."

"Lost?!" Charlotte blurted out, alarmed. Barbossa turned to her, a small grin on his face.

"For sure, you have to be lost to find a place that can't be found, elseways everyone would know where it was." He replied.

"We're gaining speed!" Mr. Gibbs exclaimed, glancing over the railing of the ship. Charlotte felt her heart speeding up with it.

"Aye!" Barbossa let out a laugh.

"To stations!" Will demanded the crew that was still awake. "All hands to stations!"

"Nay, belay that," Barbossa waved a hand in the air. "Let her run straight and true." Charlotte's eyes widened. She ran to the railing of the ship with Ragetti, Will, Elizabeth, and Pintel.

"Blimey," Ragetti whispered. Charlotte heard herself gasp. Not ten feet before them was a massive waterfall.

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth spat at Barbossa.

"Don't be so unkind," Barbossa snapped. "You may not survive to pass this way again. And these be the last friendly words you'll hear." Charlotte stared at the waterfall before them, unable to tear herself away.

"Rudder full! Hard-a-port! Gather way and keep her trim! Tie her up!" she heard Will shout. The crew had awoken and was doing everything they could to make the fall a little less horrifying. Will ran forward, grabbing onto a nearby pole. "HOLD ON!" he yelled. Charlotte grabbed the ship, standing next to Elizabeth. She didn't feel the boat fall until her hands gave way.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried as the man tried to follow Charlotte.

"Lottie!" Ragetti gasped. He grabbed the girl against him, trying to make sure neither fell.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, grabbing the poor monkey who was sliding uncontrollably around the ship. Charlotte shut her eyes tightly, praying it would all end soon.

_&&&_

When Charlotte came to, Barbossa was yelling, "Land, ho!" Groaning, she rubbed her eyes. After a few moments she felt the wooden raft she, Elizabeth, and Will sat on, all that was left of the Hai Peng, stop on land. Drenched and sick to her stomach, she ran off the ship and onto the shore.

"This truly is a godforsaken place," Gibbs muttered.

"I don't see Jack," Charlotte whispered, wringing out her drenched sleeves and pushing her soaked brown curls over her shoulders.

"I don't see anyone." Elizabeth confirmed.

"He's here," Barbossa smirked. "Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took." Will walked over to the group, just as drenched as they were.

"Does it matter?" he snorted. "We're trapped here by your doing, with or without Jack."

"Witty Jack," Tia Dalma butted in, her eyes shining. "Is closer than you think." Charlotte felt her heart stop, yet go much faster as she watched the woman stroke a sand crab. _Jack…Wait, where did she get the crab?_

Ignoring her second thought, she stared over the horizon, absent mindedly running her index finger along the ring she wore that read, "The pirate loves his princess." Jack… he was there. He was really there? Just as she was about to ask Tia Dalma which way to head in, a black mast appeared coming over a hill. Charlotte felt her knees give out as she watched the Black Pearl come into view, a certain man standing at the very top.

The Pearl moved along the sand, looking just as mighty and proud as she always had. _Wait… how was it sailing in sand? _But Charlotte couldn't take her eyes off of him. Jack… it was really Jack. She'd gone without him for a near two months, and it was driving her mad. But he wasn't even glancing in her direction.

"Impossible," one of Tai Huang's men whispered. Charlotte finally noticed the ship was not sailing on sand at all, but being carried by several millions of sand crabs, much like the one Tia Dalma held. Ragetti hesitantly held up an index finger and pointed it at the Pearl as it came to a stop.

"…Boat." He said uncertainly.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama," Gibbs whispered. "It's Jack!" Charlotte ran towards the ship, a bright smile on her face and Elizabeth by her side. Suddenly, the two girls stopped and glanced at each other, then at Will. Charlotte looked away, out at the open sea. The rest of the crew ran to him, as he jumped off the ship while she walked in the back.

"It's the Captain!"

"Jack!"

"It be Captain Jack! Captain Jack Sparrow!" the crew shouted as they ran towards him.

"Jack!" Gibbs cried, stopping in front of the man.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack replied with a wave of his hand.

"Aye, Captain?" Gibbs replied happily.

"I thought so," Jack smirked. "I suppose you're able to account for your actions, then?" Gibbs looked at him, his jaw almost on the sand below his feet.

"Sir?" he asked, confused.

"There has been a perpetual lack of discipline upon my vessel," Jack snarled. "Why? Why is that, sir?" Charlotte's eyebrow rose, a little confused to why Jack was acting so weird. Well, weirder than usual.

"Sir, you're…" Gibbs tried to find an explanation. "You're in Davy Jones' locker, Captain." Jack paused, looking around uncertainly.

"…I know that," he said after a moment. Charlotte felt the tears streaming down her face. All she really wanted to do was to run forward and hug him, but it didn't look like that was an option. "I know where I am. And don't think I don't."

"Jack Sparrow," Barbossa stepped forward, a smirk on his face.

"Ah, Hector!" Jack replied brightly. Barbossa held back a scowl. Jack pranced over to where Barbossa stood, not five feet away from Charlotte. "It's been too long… Hasn't it?" he paused again, as though he wasn't even sure how long it had been since he'd met with the Captain.

"Aye," Barbossa replied calmly. "Quite a while, if you remember. You shot me." At this, his smile turned into a glare. Jack smiled back.

"No, I didn't," he chuckled with a nod. "Ah, Tia Dalma!" He walked towards the other woman, who now stood in front of the nearly sobbing Charlotte. "Out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of macabre to any deliria." Tia Dalma raised a brow, but said nothing. Jack peered over her shoulder at the crying girl behind her. "Ah, and you." Charlotte looked up, the tears flying freely. "Come back to torture me again, eh?" He stared down at her, a strangely peaceful smile on his face. Charlotte shook her head and ran forward, throwing her arms around him. He paused for several moments. "…You haven't done that before." He muttered, hesitantly patting her back.

"Jack…" Charlotte whispered, her tears landing on his shirt. "Jack. It's really you."

"Too bad it's not really you, love." He smiled before pushing her away. Her jaw dropped and she could feel her heart splitting into a thousand pieces.

"He thinks we're a hallucination," Will explained to the crew.

"Tell me something," Jack snapped, walking towards Will. "Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel?" Will stared him down, his eyes flashing with hatred. "Or, rather, a damsel in distress? Either one."

"No," Will said calmly.

"Well then, you wouldn't be here, would you?" Jack smirked. "So you can't be here. QUED: You're NOT really here." He then pointed to Charlotte. "If she was really here, she would've slapped me dead by now." Then to Elizabeth. "And if she-" he stopped cold as Elizabeth stepped forward.

"Jack?" Elizabeth stepped forward, her eyes shining. "It's real. We're here." Jack stared down at her, as though he were going to say something before backing away in what seemed to be fear. His eyes traveled to Charlotte, who nodded.

"We came for you, Jack." She said softly. Jack reached out a hand, running it along her long, wet brown curls. His eyes widened and he dashed to the other side of the line where Gibbs stood.

"The locker, you say?" he hissed.

"Aye." Gibbs replied.

"We've come to rescue you!" Elizabeth added, stepping forward. Jack turned to face her, a smile on his face.

"Have you, now?" he questioned. "Well, that's very kind of you. But seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing. And I'm not sure I'm in the mood." Charlotte stepped forward the same moment Barbossa did.

"I see my ship right there." Barbossa snapped, pointing out to the Pearl. Jack scanned the horizon uncertainly.

"I don't see it," he tisked. "Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl."

"Jack!" Will walked forward. "Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman."

"He controls the seas!" Elizabeth cried out, stepping in front of Charlotte. Charlotte's eyes dulled as she crossed her arms across her chest and walked over to where Will stood. He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a knowing look of pity.

"De song has already been sung," Tia Dalma went on. "De Brethren Court has been called." Jack tried to look at them all, overwhelmed.

"I leave you people alone for one moment and look what happens? Everything's gone to pot!" he exclaimed as he walked forward.

"Aye, Jack, the world needs you back something fierce." Gibbs replied.

"And you need a crew," Will added. Jack stopped, turning back to face them.

"Why should I sail with any of you?" he asked calmly. "Four of you have tried to kill me in the past. One of you succeeded." At this, he glared directly at Elizabeth. Charlotte's brow furrowed. _Wait… Elizabeth had killed him?_ Her mind traveled back to the day Jack had died. Elizabeth had kissed him, and then he'd voted to stay behind. _But…_ Her jaw dropped as she glared at her now former best friend. …What if Jack hadn't voted to stay with the ship? What if Elizabeth had made him stay somehow with the Pearl? Elizabeth looked around nervously. "Oh," Jack chuckled, walking back over. "She's not told you? You'll have loads to talk about while you're here. As for you..." he looked at Tia Dalma. She giggled nervously.

"Now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time," she tried.

"Fair enough, you're in," he smiled before walking to Ragetti. "Don't need you, you scare me." Ragetti's smile fell. Charlotte patted him on the shoulder. "Gibbs, you can come, Marty, Cotton… Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy… At least I'll have someone to talk to…" he reached Charlotte and looked down at her uncertainly. His eyes traveled to the golden ring she wore on her finger to the silver one she wore on a chain. "…Who are you?" he asked Tai Huang, completely skipping over the girl.

"Tai Huang. These are my men." The man pointed to the rest of the crew.

"Where does your allegiance lie?" Jack asked.

"With the highest bidder." Huang chuckled.

"I have a ship."

"That makes you the highest bidder," Huang said cleverly.

"Good man." Jack smiled. "Weigh anchor, all hands! Prepare to sail." The crew ran to the Pearl while Jack flipped open his compass. It pointed to the same thing it had the day he died. Scowling, he snapped it shut.

"Jack, Barbossa chuckled. Jack looked over as Barbossa's hands ran along the maps. "Which way ya goin', Jack?" Charlotte stared at Jack the pirate uncertainly as Jack the monkey ran up on Barbossa's shoulder and let out a screech. He finally met her eyes and gave her a look that said, "We need to talk." She nodded. Boy, did they ever.

_&&&_

_I'll try and update again tonight._

_Reviews. Reaching 100 before I end the series would make me smile. :) Please?_

_Ex's and oh's,_

_Elle_


	17. A father's love

_I'm at 62, guys. _

_Thanks SO much to Myri78, SparrowsVixon, darkpenholder, and CrownedBlackHearts.pub_

_Want to see your name up in pretty, slanty letters?_

_REVIEW._

_It means the world to me. :) _

_For rum-tasting cookies?_

_&&&_

**Chapter 17: A father's love.**

"Trim that sail!" Barbossa shouted from aboard the Black Pearl.

"Trim that sail!" Jack copied him, following nervously. Barbossa continued to shout orders, while Jack repeated them. Finally getting annoyed, the older pirate turned around.

"What are you doin'?" he snapped at Jack.

"What are you doing?" Jack exclaimed.

"No, what **are** you doin'? Barbossa growled.

"What are **you** doing?"

"NO! What **ARE** you doin'?!"

"No, what are **you** doing?" Jack shouted. "Captain gives orders on the ship."

"The Captain of the ship **IS** giving orders." Barbossa snarled. Jack paused.

"My ship makes me Captain." He tried.

"My charts." Barbossa waved the maps around in the air.

"Well, that makes you-" Jack paused. "Chartman."

"Stow it! Both of you! That's an order. Do you understand?" Pintel yelled. The two Captains turned to him, glaring angrily. "…Sorry. I just thought with the Captain issue in doubt, I'd throw my name in for consideration, sorry." Charlotte chuckled as Pintel walked away.

"I'd vote for you," she whispered, patting him on the back. Jack heard, glancing at her uncertainly. She looked away before heading to the cabins below. Hoping to get a good cry in peace, she found Elizabeth.

"…Char-" Elizabeth tried. Charlotte said nothing. "I'm so sorry. It was the only way… can't you see? It wasn't after the Pearl. It was after Jack."

"You killed him," Charlotte whispered through gritted teeth. "**You** KILLED him!" Elizabeth looked down, her own eyes filling with tears. "And you didn't tell me. I thought we were friends; no, scratch that. I thought we were sisters! We tell each other everything. And even worse. You _KISSED_ him. The last bloody thing he knew on this world was your lips."

"I'm so-"

"Go to hell." Charlotte spat back.

"… We're already there." Elizabeth muttered. Charlotte glared at her before running up the steps. Will walked down a few moments later. Charlotte, eyebrows raised, walked to the top of the staircase and watched curiously.

"You left Jack to the Kraken," Will was saying to Elizabeth. She looked up.

"He's rescued now. It's done with." She said softly. Will turned away. "Will I… I had no other choice!"

"You chose not to tell me." Will said quietly.

"I couldn't!" Elizabeth tried. "It wasn't your burden to bear."

"But I did bear it, didn't I?" he turned to her, his eyes filled with pain. "I thought…"

"You thought I loved him…" she whispered, turning to run up the stairs. Charlotte watched as Will grabbed her arm, backing her into a nearby post.

"If you make your choices alone…" Will searched her eyes. "How can I trust you?"

"You can't." Elizabeth finally said after a long pause. Will released her and she ran up the staircase. Charlotte quickly hid until she walked past before running down the stairs as quietly as she could.

"Will?" she tried softly. He didn't look up. She walked forward. "Will I…"

"Leave me be," he said through gritted teeth.

"Will-"

"Go away!" he shouted, slamming his fist into the wood in front of him. "You don't understand. You can't."

"How can I not understand?!" Charlotte shouted back. "She killed the only man I've ever loved." Will finally turned to her.

"It's different," he snapped angrily.

"… You're right." She gave him a small smile. "You're right. Because Elizabeth didn't die." She stepped forward, her face only inches from his. "Elizabeth didn't die." She repeated. Will's face came closer. "You didn't have to deal with the pain of losing her everywhere you went. You didn't have to wake up every morning in her cabin, happy for a mere three seconds until you remember she isn't there. YOU DIDN'T LOSE ELIZABETH!" Their lips were only inches apart now. She could feel his very breath on her skin. Not bothering to answer, he leaned down and kissed her.

He kissed her, and that was that. There was nothing in the world except Charlotte and Will. Will and Charlotte. Unable to control herself, she closed her eyes and rested her hands on his shoulders. Will pulled her closer, transforming what they could have left as a simple kiss into something much more passionate. When Charlotte finally pulled away, the two seemed to have realized what they had done. She immediately released his shoulders. He leaned forward again, but she hesitated. Pulling away, Will glared at her.

"I said go." he growled. She let out a yelp as he violently pushed her away from him for the first time in her life. His eyes didn't soften. Hers, however, filled with tears. As he searched her face, his heart fell. "Oh… Lottie…" He reached out, as though to hug her, but she backed away. Trembling, she ran back up the staircase. "Lottie, I'm-… Lottie!" Will tried. But she was gone. Will shook his head, kicking the wood in front of him. He rested his head in the palm of his hands. Suddenly, the confusion was beyond confusing. He'd held back his feeling for Charlotte since their childhood. When she had run away with Jack, he decided he would love Elizabeth, and only Elizabeth. But now…

What had he done?

And more importantly… who would he choose?

_&&&_

That night, Charlotte walked into Jack's cabin as she always had. And there he was, waiting on the bed. "…Hello, Charlotte." He said after an unbearably long pause. She hardly heard him, as her thoughts were racing. _I kissed Will._

"Jack," she nodded. He patted the bed next to him, where she slowly sat down. _No, Will kissed me._

"How're you fairing, love?" he asked after a while. _It isn't my fault, then._

"Fine," she said shortly. _But I kissed back._

_I wanted it to happen._

"Fine?" he repeated, chuckling softly. "The man you thought you could trust kissed your best friend, died, then came back to life in one month, and you're fine?" Charlotte said nothing. Jack sighed. "…I'm really sorry about what… happened on the ship." He started, looking at the sheets below them. "I… I didn't love her, Lot." _Who do I love?_

"You sure kissed her like you did." Charlotte snorted. Jack's eyes filled with a slight hurt, but Charlotte found she wasn't too sorry.

"I deserved that… and I'm sorry, Lot." He tried again. "I'm so, so sorry. I gave her the ring. You're wearing it as we speak." He glanced at her uncertainly. "…I love you, Lot." _You're lying._

"How do I know you don't love Elizabeth?" she whispered back, not meeting his gaze.

"Because I don't. And that's all there is to it." He replied softly. Charlotte finally looked up. "Didn't she tell you what the ring was for?"

"…Kind of." Charlotte whispered. Jack reached out, running a hand along her brown locks, uncertain of what to say. _He wanted to marry me._

"This isn't something I've ever done before," he said quietly. "But I…I feel like you could really be someone I could live with forever." Charlotte lifted her brunette head, gazing into his eyes for a lie. But there was none. "I'm sorry I kissed her." _Are you?_

"I feel like I'm going to wake up at any second," Charlotte whispered. "And this'll all be a dream… and you'll be dead again, and I'll be alone." Jack leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Then keep dreaming, love." He murmured. She felt tears spring to her eyes as he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against hers. Her arms traveled up to his neck and looped around it.

"Jack," she sobbed when they parted. He placed a hand on the side of her face, gently wiping her tears away. "Jack, it's you…"

"Shhh…" he soothed her, running his free hand along her back.

"I love you, Jack…" Charlotte whimpered into his shoulder. "I love you so much…"

"I love you too…" Jack whispered. "Charlotte…" He kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes as he did so. "I missed you." Charlotte sighed softly into his chest.

"I missed you more than I thought I would," she admitted, a hiccup escaping her throat. He chuckled softly.

"I kept having hallucinations about you." Jack went on. "Bloody strange, they were."

"Like what?" Charlotte managed to giggle.

"Like once, you ended up in the locker." He snorted. "You came to save me… and once you were finally in my arms, you disappeared. Another time you-" Jack broke off, looking away. Charlotte leaned her chin on his chest, looking up uncertainly. She wrapped her arms around his torso, urging him to continue. "…Died. Right there beside me. This time, I was positive it was really you…" He let out a sigh. Charlotte noticed his shoulders shaking. "We were there on the Pearl… looking up at the sky. And then you just… you were gone." His grip tightened. Charlotte couldn't help but feel that he was acting a bit strange…well, er.

"I'm here, Jack." She promised, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "I'm not going anywhere." Jack glanced down and kissed her again. Pulling her closer, he deepened it at once.

"I'm scared." He finally admitted for the first time in thirteen years as they broke apart.

"I know," she whispered. "I am too." Jack sighed as he dropped his head to her shoulder. Charlotte rested her cheek against his head, closing her eyes as she breathed in the familiar scent of rum, salt water, and gunpowder that was Jack. She'd smelled it every day on his shirts, almost believing he had been there.

"Captain!" someone called from outside the quarters. Jack groaned.

"Mhm. Just a moment," he muttered to Charlotte's collarbone.

"Captain!" the heckler insisted. Jack rolled his eyes and stood. He and Charlotte walked outside.

"I'm here, what?" he growled. Charlotte giggled before slipping her hand through his.

"Look!" Pintel exclaimed, pointing at the water. Jack and Charlotte walked over, both stopping in awe. In the water were what seemed to be people. "Eerie…" Charlotte shivered, hiding her face in Jack's shoulder.

"What are they?" she whispered.

"Wonder what would happen if you dropped a cannonball on one of 'em…" Ragetti said thoughtfully. Jack glared at him. "Sorry, cap'n…" Jack nodded and silently let Charlotte away from the railing. But not before she spotted Tia Dalma glancing over the other side. Unwinding herself from Jack's arms, she quietly walked over and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. At that moment, Ragetti and Pintel ran up, each carrying small cannonballs. Tia Dalma and Charlotte turned to glare at them. They quickly dropped the weapons, giving each of the women meek smiles.

"Dey should be in the care of Davy Jones." Tia Dalma whispered. "Dat was de duty he was charged with." She paused, staring at them sadly. "… By the goddess, Calypso. To ferry dose at sea to de other side." Charlotte thought back to what her parents told her about goddesses… Calypso was the sea's. "And every ten years…" Tia Dalma looked at Charlotte, Pintel, and Ragetti with a hint of anger in her eyes. "He could come ashore, to be with she who love him. Truly." Charlotte squeezed the other woman's shoulder. She seemed so upset. "But the man has become a monster," Tia Dalma sighed as she looked back to the water.

"So…" Ragetti blinked. "He wasn't always all… tentacley?" at this he raised a hand to his chin and imitated the fish parts under Davy Jones' face.

"No," Tia Dalma smiled after a pause. She was on the verge of tears, Charlotte could see. "Him was a man… once…" She reached to the locket around her neck. Charlotte held back the urge to ask why the other was getting so upset over the devil himself.

"Now there's boats coming." Ragetti muttered, breaking the silence. Charlotte looked up to see several people in longboats, carrying lanterns.

"Are they…?" she gasped. Mr. Gibbs pulled out a gun, but Will held his hand out to stop him.

"They're not a threat to us," he promised. "Am I right?" he turned to Tia Dalma. Noticing Charlotte behind her, his eyes dulled.

"We are nothing but ghosts to dem." Tia Dalma replied softly.

"It's best to just let them be," Barbossa added. Charlotte watched the boats go by in silence. It sickened her to see the young women and children younger than she being taken to the other side.

Then, she saw him. But before she could say anything, Elizabeth did. "Charlotte! It's father! We've made it back!" she said happily. Jack and Charlotte walked over. A smile lit up Charlotte's tanned face. "Father!" she called. "Father, I'm over here! I'm over here!"

"Governor Swann!" Charlotte cried in joy.

"Elizabeth, Lot," Jack broke through their celebration. "…We're not back." Charlotte's heart dropped to her toes. Elizabeth's jaw fell open. Will reached to comfort them, but both stepped away.

"Father!" she shouted.

"Governor Swann!" Charlotte tried. The man looked over.

"Elizabeth? Charlotte?" He whispered. "Are you dead?"

"No!" Elizabeth exclaimed, shaking her head rapidly. Charlotte's hand flew to her mouth. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"I think I am," Swann said quietly.

"No! No, you can't be!" Charlotte cried.

"There was this… chest, you see." Swann spoke slowly. "I thought… I thought it was so important at the time." Charlotte's mind traveled to the chest that held Davy Jones' heart. No…

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Quickly, get on the ship!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"And there was a heart…" Swann continued, ignoring their pleas. "I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place… and you will sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must have a captain." He paused, chuckling. "Silly thing to die for."

"Someone cast a line!" Charlotte yelled. Marty started searching for one. "Come back with us!" Marty picked up a rope and handed it to Elizabeth, who tossed part to her father's boat.

"Take the line!" she shouted. The Governor looked up at her, tears welling in his eyes.

"I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth." He said.

"No, no!" Charlotte screamed. "The line! Take the line!"

"Charlotte…" Swann's eyes traveled to the other girl. "Although I never did adopt you… you were so much like my own daughter. So much…"

"NO!" Charlotte cried. "Father!"

"I waited nearly ten years for you to call me that," he chuckled softly. Charlotte shook her head.

"No! Father!" Elizabeth screamed. The two girls ran to the front of the ship.

"They must not leave de boat!" Tia Dalma shouted. Will and Jack ran forward.

"No! Please come with us! Please!" Charlotte begged. Jack threw his arms around her tightly, while Will caught Elizabeth. "Don't leave me!"

"No!" Elizabeth shrieked. "No, don't go!"

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" Swann said to Elizabeth. He turned to Charlotte. "Take care of each other, like you always have. I love you both."

"No! Father! No, don't go, don't go, don't go!" Charlotte screamed. "Come back! Come back…" Jack held her struggling body tight in his arms, while Will kept Elizabeth still.

"Is there a way?" Will asked after a pause, stroking his fiancé's tangled locks. Tia Dalma slowly shook her head.

"Him at peace, now." She whispered.

_&&&_

_Aww, poor Charlotte:( She finally realizes she loves the dude and then he's gone? Not cool._

_R&R. Please and thank you. I want to get to 100 before this week ends._

_Ex's and oh's, my darlings,_

_Elle_


	18. A sisters bond renewed

_66, guys! 34 to go._

_Mucho L-O-V-E to Analiria, GoodnightxGoodbye, darkpenholder, and SparrowsVixon._

_ON WITH THE STORY!_

_&&&_

**Chapter 18: A sisters' bond renewed (Jack is going mad…er.)**

So much for the snow.

"There's no water," Pintel muttered, holding a canteen up to his mouth. "Why is all but the rum gone?"

"The rum's gone too," Gibbs panted back. They were in the hottest place any of them had ever known, but Charlotte and Elizabeth barely felt it. The two girls had sat on the staircase, holding onto each other ever since they'd said a last goodbye to their father. Will glanced at them uncertainly before turning to Tia Dalma.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums before night," she spoke quietly. "I fear we will never be able to escape… doomed to wander the breach between both worlds. Forever."

"No water forever looks to be arriving quite too soon," Gibbs sighed as he walked over.

"Why doesn't he do something?" Will whispered, looking at Barbossa.

"Give me back me eye!" Charlotte heard Ragetti cry. Jack the monkey screeched back, but she didn't even laugh. Instead, she hugged Elizabeth even more tightly and buried her face in the other girl's collarbone.

_&&&_

Meanwhile, Jack stared at the maps below him. Moving the spirals on it slowly, he read. "Up is down. Well, that's just maddeningly unhelpful," he mused. "Why are these things never clear?" All he wanted was to hurry up and finish the task so he could go over and comfort Charlotte.

"Clear as mud, Jackie." Someone sighed. Jack's eyes widened.

"Huh? What? Who said that?" He glanced over on his left shoulder to find a miniature figure of himself.

"Stab the heart." The smaller version of him directed.

"No, don't stab the heart!" someone else exclaimed. Jack looked on his right shoulder to find another tiny version of himself.

"Come again?" the original Jack asked.

"The Dutchman must have a Captain." Right Jack replied.

"Well, that's even more than less than unhelpful," Original Jack sighed.

"Sail the seas for eternity," Left Jack smiled.

"I like the sea," Original Jack grinned.

"What about port?" Left Jack questioned.

"I prefer rum." Original Jack nodded. "Rum is good."

"What about making port where we can get rum and sultry wenches... once every ten years?" Right Jack smirked.

"What did he say?" Left Jack exclaimed.

"He said once every ten years," Original Jack replied, dazed.

"Ten years is a long time, mate," Left Jack murmured.

"Even longer given the lack of rum… and Charlotte," Original Jack added.

"But an eternity is longer still," the one on his right smiled.

"And how will you be spending it? Dead?" Left Jack asked.

"Or not…" Right Jack looked off into the distance. "The _immortal_ Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Well, I like that." Original Jack said after a long pause. "…But gentlemen, the lack of Charlotte in this plan makes me rather hesitant."

"Come sunset, it won't matter." Left Jack replied to the horizon. Original Jack stared at the maps, thinking as fast as he could.

"Not sunset…" he realized. "Sun down… and rise up!" Jack turned the horizon, staring at it intently. "What's that?!" he cried, running to the railing. Will, Gibbs, and several of the other crew followed. "What IS that? I don't know. What do you think?" Jack spoke to his shoulder. Gibbs raised a brow.

"Where?" he asked.

"There!" Jack exclaimed. Barbossa came down from where he stood. "Ah!" Jack gasped, running to the other side of the ship. Gibbs and Will followed, watching in confusion as Jack led them from side to side. Now the entire crew was rushing about, so Charlotte and Elizabeth jumped up.

"What is it?" Charlotte exclaimed. Jack ran to the other side yet again, then back to the other.

"He's rocking the ship!" Pintel exclaimed. Slowly, Charlotte began to understand.

"We're rocking the ship," she repeated.

And so they were. The ship was moving back and forth, faster and faster every time the crew moved to another side. They ran more quickly, faster still, and…

Charlotte let out a scream as she felt her feet lift off the ship's floor. Trapped between Will and Jack, she grabbed onto the wooden railing. As it began to tip over completely, Jack looked over at her. "Now up is down." He murmured, making a slightly confused face. She raised an eyebrow, too terrified to ask how he had figured all of this out.

And then they were underwater. Charlotte felt her arms give way and held back a scream. Jack's eyes widened as he swam after her, grabbing onto her wrist as fast as he could. Fighting the water pushing down on them, he clutched a nearby rope and held on tightly.

Just as soon as they had gone under, the ship was rushing towards the top. Jack's hold on the rope gave way and he and Charlotte fell to the ground. Coughing out water, he raised a hand up to her brown curls. "Lot…" he choked out. She was panting heavily, holding her heart in agony. Jack leaned forward and kissed her forehead, closing his eyes. "Are you okay, love?"

"Never better," she muttered, looking around uncertainly. "Are we…?"

"Blessed sweet westerlies," Gibbs gasped. "We're back!" Jack pulled the soaked Charlotte to her feet, his arms still tight around her. Her eyes traveled out to the sky. A green flash filled the air, closely followed by the rising sun.

"It's a sunrise…" she whispered. Barbossa smiled out at it before twisting around on his heel and pointing a gun at Jack, who immediately released Charlotte. All of Tai Huang's men cocked their pistols at Barbossa. Jack pulled out his own and aimed it at Will, who pointed one right back. Elizabeth dashed in, holding a gun at either Captain's head. Jack pulled out yet another and aimed to Elizabeth, pushing Charlotte behind him. She rolled her grey eyes and pulled out two pistols, walked in the middle of it all, and aimed at everyone. Jack the monkey whipped out a tiny gun and pointed it Mr. Cotton's parrot with a screech.

"Awk! Parley!" Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked. There was a long pause, until Barbossa started to laugh. Everyone else in the group did as well, lowering their guns sheepishly. Then at once, they all held them back up. Charlotte found herself locked between Mr. Gibbs and Barbossa's gunfire.

"All right, then." Barbossa snapped. "The Brethren Court is a gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a goin', no arguing that point."

"I is arguing that point," Jack replied. "If there's pirates a'gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way."

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate." Elizabeth snapped, pointing both her pistols at Jack. He held both of his own to her.

"Like it or not, you're not running, Jack." Will added, holding each of his guns to the man. Jack hesitantly pointed one back at him.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one." Barbossa went on. "Until there's no one left but you."

"I rather like the sound of that." Jack smiled. "Captain Jack Sparrow… the last pirate." Charlotte felt her temper snap. She held a pistol to Jack's head, her grey eyes flashing. He looked at her, too stunned for words.

"The last pirate, aye? Then where does that leave me standing?" she whispered softly, so only he could hear. "You're putting all of our lives on the line by not cooperating, Jack." Barbossa continued.

"And you'll be fighting Jones alone," he snorted. "Now how does that feel to your plan?"

"I'm still working on it," Jack smiled. "But I will not be going back to the locker, mate. You can count on that." At this he raised his gun to Barbossa's head and pulled the trigger. Charlotte instinctively reached jumped out in front of her captain. Jack's eyes widened as Charlotte was hit, but to his surprise she wasn't wincing. Eyebrows raised, she held her gun in the air and fired it, but nothing came out. Everyone in the group pulled their triggers, but no bullets flew.

"Wet gunpowder," Gibbs growled. The group split up.

"Lot," Jack whispered, staring down at her uncertainly. He would've killed her. If that gun had been full, he would've killed her. "You…"

"It's okay, Jack." She said quietly. "It's okay."

"No, it isn't!" He exclaimed, his brown eyes flashing. "You would've died. I would've killed you, like I did in the locker…" Then he paused, shaking his head. Charlotte wasn't certain if she had heard him correctly. He had killed her?

"What?!" she cried. Jack turned away, following the rest of the crew to where Will stood with the maps. She immediately chased after him.

"There's a freshwater spring on this island," Will said, pointing to a small patch of land. "We can restock there; get back to shooting each other later."

"You lead the shore party, and I'll stay here with my ship." Jack snapped to Barbossa.

"I'm not leaving MY ship in your command." Barbossa smirked back.

"Why don't you BOTH go to shore and leave the ship in my command?" Will tried, looking at the two. They glared. "…Temporarily." And they did, leaving Will and Elizabeth with the Pearl.

Things would be uncomfortable enough without Charlotte around, so she quickly headed off with the group.

As they walked down the beach, the girl glanced to Jack. "Jack," she tried. He said nothing. "Jack, please… what did you mean, kill me like you did in the locker?"

"It's not important." Jack replied absent-mindedly, staring at the shore before him. Charlotte jumped into his path, her grey eyes filling with tears.

"What happened?" she demanded. He looked down, unable to deny her anything when she was crying.

"…When I was in the locker, I had another hallucination." Jack murmured. "That you were there with me… again. This time, I didn't think it was you. But you kissed me, and it seemed so real…" he paused, taking a deep breath as he continued. "Of course it didn't stop there…" Charlotte felt a blush light up her face. _Eeek_. "…When you fell asleep, we were holding hands… I noticed the ring I gave you had been replaced by another… that had the whelp's name engraved in it." Jack's shoulders started to shake. "… And I pulled out me gun and killed you on the spot." Charlotte stared up at him, knowing he was on the verge of breaking down. Forcing herself to stop thinking about the moment she'd kissed Will, she stepped closer to Jack.

"Jack, it's okay…" she whispered, reaching out and placing a hand on his chest. He sighed and pulled her into him. "I know you're scared… I'm scared too. But we can't lose it now, not in front of the crew."

"You're right," he replied after a long pause. "I… just…"

"You wouldn't hurt me, Jack." Charlotte broke in. "I know you wouldn't." Jack's hand traveled up to her long hair and stroked it.

"But I already did, didn't I?" he murmured. Charlotte's mind traveled to his and Elizabeth's kiss. "…I have to tell you the truth, Lot." He finally sighed. "I… she started the kiss but I… kept it going. And I probably wouldn't have let go if Gibbs hadn't said your name." Charlotte's eyes blazed as she let go of the pirate. Turning on her heel, she started to storm to where Ragetti and Pintel stood, but Jack caught her wrist. "Lot…" he tried. "I'm… sorry. I can't change what happened. But I want you to know that there's no feelings between her and myself. Savvy?"

"Jack," Charlotte sighed. "I need some time to think this all through. Okay?" Then she backed out of his arms and walked over to where Ragetti and Pintel stood, stabbing at a huge dead creature Jack knew all too well. He hesitantly walked to where Barbossa stood.

"Still thinking of running, Jack?" Barbossa asked, turning to the other. "Think you can outrun the world?" Jack said nothing, still staring at the front of the dead creature before him. The one who had killed him… the Kraken. "You know, the problem with being the last of anything is that by and by, there may be nothing left at all."

"Sometimes things come back, mate." Jack finally spoke, turning to the other Captain. "We're living proof, you and me."

"Aye," Barbossa nodded. "But that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of coming back. But passing on… that's dead certain."

"Summoning the Brethren Court, eh?" Jack slowly nodded.

"They're the only hope we have left." Barbossa replied.

"That's a sad commentary within itself…" Jack murmured to the Kraken.

"The world's become a smaller place." Barbossa sighed after a pause.

"No." Jack managed a small smile. "The world's still the same. There's just… less in it." And at this, he walked away. He found Charlotte sitting nearby on the beach and hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder. She let out a long sigh and covered it with her own. Jack smiled softly and pulled her to her feet, kissing her gently on the forehead.

And just as quickly as they had begun, the couple's problems were forgotten.

Jack and Barbossa led the crew through the forest, trying to find the freshwater spring where they could refill their supplies. When they finally came upon one, Charlotte's relieved small immediately turned into a gag. There in the water was a dead, pale body, floating belly down. Barbossa raised an eyebrow, stuck a finger in the water and tasted it before spitting it back out. "It's poison," he muttered. Pintel stepped forward and turned the man over, his eyes widening.

"I know him!" he exclaimed to the pale, unmoving corpse. "He was in Singapore!"

"Awk! Singapore!" Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked.

"Captain!" Marty called from the ledge above. He pointed out to the horizon uncertainly. Charlotte's eyes followed.

"OI!" Ragetti shouted, waving his arms frantically from his spot on the beach. "We've got company!" Charlotte's jaw dropped as she spotted a ship in the water, next to the Pearl. Tai Huang and his men whipped out their pistols and pointed them at Jack. Charlotte's eyes flashed as she whipped out her cutlass, ready to attack any who tried to hurt him.

"He's the Captain," Jack hesitantly nodded to Barbossa, who rolled his eyes.

They had been betrayed.

_&&&_

As the group reboarded the Black Pearl, Charlotte felt her heart freeze. On board were several men, cheering loudly. She raised an eyebrow as a familiar one looked in her direction. "Sao Feng," Barbossa addressed the men. "Your showing up here is truly a remarkable coincidence." His eyes flashed. Charlotte felt Jack slip his hand through hers. She squeezed it tightly, uncertain of what would become of them.

"Jack Sparrow," Sao Feng smiled at Jack, ignoring Barbossa. "You paid me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me," Jack said after a pause. He let go of Charlotte and discreetly nudged her away, as though to make sure she wouldn't be harmed. Sao Feng reached up, punching the other in the nose. The crew winced in pain for him as he grabbed it, tweaking it slightly. Charlotte's hand instinctively began to whip out her sword, but several men grabbed her shoulders. "So we just call it square then?" he murmured to Sao Feng, still wincing in pain. At that moment, Will stepped forward.

"Release her," He snarled to the men who had grabbed Charlotte. "And her," he added, pointing at Elizabeth. "They weren't part of our bargain." Charlotte tilted her head to the side. _Bargain…?_

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked before she could. Sao Feng smiled at the crew.

"You heard Captain Turner." He ordered. "Release them!" Jack's eyes widened as the men released Elizabeth and Charlotte.

"Captain Turner?!" he muttered to himself, finally releasing his nose. Charlotte didn't know what to say.

"Aye, the perfidious rottener led a mutiny against us," Gibbs snarled.

"I need the Pearl to free my father," Will snapped. "That's the only reason I came on this voyage."

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?!" Elizabeth cried as she rushed forward.

"It was my burden to bear," Will replied, staring down at her calmly. Charlotte fought the urge to slap the man she once called her best friend. Suddenly, something in Jack seemed to snap.

"He needs the Pearl," Jack said slowly, pointing at Will. "Captain Turner needs the Pearl." He turned to Elizabeth. "And you felt guilty." To Barbossa, "And you and your Brethren Court." To Charlotte, "You wanted to set things right." Charlotte glared back and turned away, storming over to Will. "I love you," Jack called nervously over her shoulder. She raised a thumbs-up sign over her shoulder. Turning back to the crew, he sighed. "Did no one come to save me JUST because they missed me?" Charlotte and Elizabeth glanced at each other uncertainly. Finally, Jack the monkey raised his hand. Pintel and Ragetti followed suit. "Well, I'm standing over there with them." Jack smiled before waltzing over. Sao Feng grabbed the back of his shirt before he could do so.

"I'm sorry Jack," he hissed. "But there is an old friend that wants to see you first."

"I'm not sure I can survive any more visits from old friends," Jack chuckled nervously. Rolling his eyes, Sao Feng led him away.

"Here is your chance to find out,"

_&&&_

_R&R! R&R like you've never R&R'ed before!!!_

_Even if you don't, I suppose I'll still love you._

_But not nearly as much._

_Ex's and oh's,_

_Elle_


	19. Even the undead can't escape Alzheimer's

_Sorry for the lack of updates! I'm trying to finish the story, and I completely forgot to post the chapters before it. I can never concentrate on more than one thing at once. lol._

_Thanks so much to my amazing reviewers, Myri78, darkpenholder, GoodnightxGoodbye, SparrowsVixon, Analiria, and x.ShadowzArrow.x_

_This is a really long chapter. :O Ye be warned!_

_&&&_

**Chapter 19: Even the undead can't escape Alzheimer's**

Jack slowly entered the cabin of Lord Cutler Beckett, his mind filled with thousands of thoughts. Rubbing his wrist, he tried to pay attention to them one by one.

The whelp was the new captain of the Pearl, he had no rum, Charlotte wasn't there, and he had no rum.

Yeah, that was pretty much it. Interesting thousand, isn't it?

"Curious," the Lord mused from his window. "Your friends appear to be quite desperate, Jack. Perhaps they no longer believe that a group of squabbling pirates can defeat the Flying Dutchman." Jack began to toy with the items on Beckett's desk as he went on, as though trying to find something. "Despair leads to betrayal… But you and I are no strangers to betrayal…" Jack paused, glancing at the P brand on his wrist. "Are we?" Beckett finally turned from his window. "It's not here, Jack."

"What? What isn't?" Jack questioned nervously.

"The heart of Davy Jones," Beckett answered, stepping forward. "It's safe on the Dutchman, so unable as leverage to settle your debt with the Captain."

"By my recording, that account has been settled." Jack replied, walking absent-mindedly around the room.

"By your death," Beckett smirked. "And yet, here you are."

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream," Jack smirked. "That's how I get by." There was a pause before Beckett finally answered:

"And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival?"

_&&&_

Back aboard the Black Pearl, things were not going quite to young William's plan. Charlotte watched, half in horror and half in amusement, as Sao Feng's men stepped aboard and began to take over the vessel. "This ship was meant to be mine!" Will hissed to Sao Feng.

"And so it was," the other smirked. One of the soldiers stepped forward and punched Will had in the stomach. Charlotte's eyes widened as he was dragged away.

_&&&_

"Perhaps you'll consider my terms of arrangement." Beckett murmured to Jack as he poured two small glasses of brandy. "One that contains absolutely nothing frightening but information." Jack's eyes traveled to where all of the nine pieces of eight lay on a table.

"Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt," Jack went on for him, taking one of the shots. "In exchange for fair condemnation?" He then took the other shot of brandy from Beckett and drowned them both at once. "Square my bet with Jones, guarantee my freedom."

"Of course," Beckett replied as he poured another shot for himself. "It's just good business." When he wasn't looking, Jack picked up a small figure with white hair and a blue trench coat and slipped it in his pocket.

"Were I in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?" the pirate murmured, trying to look bored.

"Everything," Beckett whispered back. "Where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords?" he leaned closer. "What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"

_&&&_

Charlotte found herself bound in chains with Elizabeth and Will moments later. As Mercer, the assistant to Lord Beckett, paced around the ship, Sao Feng grabbed him. Charlotte couldn't hear what they were saying, but she had a pretty good idea. As Mercer stormed off, Sao Feng's jaw clenched, his eyes traveling to the scene of one of the Royal Navy taking the wheel from Tai Huang. "Shame that they do not honor the code of the Brethren, isn't it?" Barbossa smirked at the other Pirate Lord. "Of course, good honor is a hard thing to come by these days."

"There is no honor remaining on the losing side," Sao Feng spat back. "Living is on the wining side. It's just good business."

"The losing side, says you." Barbossa chuckled.

"They have the Dutchman," Sao Feng snapped back. "Now the Pearl! And what do the Brethren have?"

"We have… Calypso." Barbossa said so softly, Charlotte could hardly hear although she was standing a mere yard away. Her brow furrowed as Barbossa slowly turned around and met her eyes. There seemed to be a hidden meaning in his glance.

"Calypso," Sao Feng snorted. "An old legend."

"No," Barbossa shook his head. "The goddess herself, bound in human form… fury or favor, you not be knowing… but when the mood strikes her, and its her favor she bestows upon a lucky sailor… well, you've heard: legendary." Charlotte met Will's eyes for the first time since he'd yelled at her before immediately looking away. "There was a time when the seas be untamed, the world a rougher place, and a sailor made his own fate. I am to bring it back, but for that I need the Brethren Court. ALL the court."

_&&&_

"You can keep Barbossa," Jack stated his terms to Beckett, waving a blue fan at his face. "The belligerent fellow and his friend with the wooden eye both… and Turner. Especially Turner." He leaned over the desk where Beckett sat. "The rest go with me and I'll lead you to shipwreck cove, where I'll hand you the pirates and you will not hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?"

"And what becomes of Miss Swann and Miss Dove?" Beckett questioned.

"Miss Dove remains with me." Jack said without a pause. Beckett smirked, and Jack realized he'd let the man know far too much.

"You know, if Jones were to learn of your relationship with her…" he mused, studying his desk. Jack's eyes widened. He cleared his throat.

"And what interest is Miss Swann to you?" he asked. Beckett grinned.

_&&&_

"What are you proposing, Captain?" Sao Feng hissed.

"What be accepted… Captain." Barbossa smiled back.

"The girls," after a pause, Sao Feng nodded to Charlotte and Elizabeth, whose jaws dropped.

"What?!" they exclaimed. Where on earth could _this_ be going?

"Elizabeth and Lottie are not part of ANY bargain!" Will hissed.

"Out of the question," Barbossa agreed.

"It was not a question," Sao Feng smirked.

_&&&_

"Jack," Beckett murmured. "I've just recalled: I've got this wonderful compass that leads me to whatever I want." Jack winced as Beckett held up what had formerly been his own compass. "So for what do I need you?"

"It points to the thing you want most," Jack corrected. "And that isn't the Brethren Court."

"Well then, what is?" Beckett snapped.

"Me!" Jack chuckled. His smile faded. "…Dead." Beckett rolled his eyes and threw Jack the compass. In return, the pirate threw back the other's fan.

"Although… if I kill you," Beckett went on. "I can use the compass to find shipwreck cove on my own, cut out the middle man as it were…" he pulled out his pistol and held it to Jack.

"With me killed, you'd arrive at the cove, find the stronghold nigh impregnable, and then you'll be wishing 'Oh, if only there had been someone I had not killed inside to ensure the pirates didn't come outside.'." Jack replied without a pause.

"And you can accomplish all this, can you?"

"You may kill me, but you may never insult me." Jack smirked and held his arms out. "Who am I?" Beckett faltered, shrugging his shoulders uncertainly. Jack's brow furrowed. "I-I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

_&&&_

"Done," Charlotte stated as Sao Feng finished his terms.

"Done," Elizabeth repeated.

"What?!" Will exclaimed. He quickly turned to Sao Feng and Barbossa. "Not done."

"You got us into this mess," Elizabeth hissed. "If this is what frees us then done!"

"Elizabeth, Lottie…" Will tried, stepping in front of them. "They are pirates."

"I've had more than enough experience dealing with pirates!" Elizabeth snarled back, pushing him away.

"Lottie, listen to me," he tried. Charlotte glared in return. "I'm only worried about your safety…"

"It's different. You wouldn't understand." She hissed, stepping close to his face. The image of their kiss filled her mind again, and she quickly backed away. Will stepped forward, but Elizabeth blocked his way.

"Then we have an accord." Barbossa smiled.

_&&&_

Jack lost his balance as a loud blast overcame the ship. Beckett fell over onto his desk. "Agreed," Jack said quickly before shaking the man's hand and rushing out of the cabin. Two guards stood outside, waiting for him. He pulled the doors back quickly before pushing them into the two, knocking them unconscious. He ran along the ship, dodging the gunfire that came from the Pearl as he did so.

Jack searched desperately for something to help him get back. There was no way he was going to watch his Pearl sail away another time.

When Beckett had finally caught up to him, he was tying a rope to a cannon and throwing the other part over the mast. Beckett's jaw dropped, but before he could protest, he noted what was inside: the miniature figure of a white-haired Lord that had once been on his desk. "You're mad!" he exclaimed.

"Well, thank goodness for that, 'cause if I weren't this probably never would've worked." Jack replied before firing the cannon. Beckett and his crew hit the floor, unharmed. Jack took the opportunity to swing over to the Pearl. "Ahhhhh!" The crew heard him scream as he flew over. Charlotte gasped as everyone ran to the ship's railing to see if the man had fallen in. Barbossa shook his head. "And that was without a single drop of rum!" Jack suddenly called from the mast. The crew all grinned in his direction; Barbossa, however, grumbled and slipped his cutlass back into his sheath. Jack dropped to the boat, only greeted by Charlotte.

"Jack!" she exclaimed happily. He smiled and pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead gently. Will glanced at the ground as Jack stepped forward, Charlotte still tight in his arms. Pintel and Ragetti each grabbed one of the boy's shoulders. "Send this pestilent, traitorous, cow-hearted, yeasty codpiece to the brig." He ordered. Pintel and Ragetti nodded, immediately chauffeuring Will away. He looked at Jack and Charlotte uncertainly, guilt deep in his brown eyes. Once he was gone, Jack sighed and held Charlotte close yet again.

"Are you alright, Jack?" she whispered into his chest. He smiled slightly and tilted her chin up. Once she was looking at him, he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Now I am, love." He teased. She let out a chuckle. Her eyes saddened just slightly as Sao Feng stepped forward.

"Come," he ordered. Elizabeth was on his other side, staring at the ground.

"Er, what?" Jack asked, still smiling uncertainly. Charlotte quietly stepped out of his arms and over to Sao Feng.

"I'm so sorry, Jack…" she whispered. His brow furrowed.

"What's going on?"

"They've agreed to come with me," Sao Feng smirked. Jack's jaw dropped as he turned away and led the two girls onto a nearby ship. Charlotte turned back.

"It was the only way…" she mouthed. He looked away, not bothering to let her explain. With a soft sigh, she left with the Pirate Lord.

_&&&_

Charlotte and Elizabeth glanced at each other uncertainly as several Chinese women adorned them in beautiful clothes and jewelry. Charlotte couldn't help but wonder why the women were treating them like princesses when they were Sao Feng's prisoners. Every moment either girl lifted a finger, the women would drop to their knees and bow.

Footsteps could be heard Sao Feng himself began to call in Chinese to the women. They bowed their heads to Charlotte and Elizabeth and stepped back. He clapped his hands and they walked off, watching the ground.

"Young willow shoots. Touching, brushing, the water. Of the garden pool," Sao Feng recited a verse from the poem, "To Zhang's Dancing" with ease. He poured two glasses of wine and handed one to each of the girls.

"I have to admit," Charlotte spoke softly as she took the glass. "This is not how I expected to be treated."

"No other treatment would be worthy of you," Sao Feng replied, studying the girls carefully. "Calypso."

"Excuse me?" Charlotte asked after a long pause.

"Not the most fancy out of the many that you have," Sao Feng mused as he washed his hands in the mixture. "But it is what we call you."

"'We' being who?" Charlotte questioned. Sao Feng's brow furrowed, and she forced a small smile.

"You confirm it," he grinned.

"Confirm what?" she exclaimed.

"You've told us nothing." Elizabeth growled.

"The Brethren Court." Sao Feng smirked. "The first Brethren Court, who bound you in a human form, so the ruler of the seas would belong to men and not-"

"To me," Charlotte finished quietly. She looked over and met Sao Feng's eyes.

"Though one such as you should never be anything less than who you are…" he replied.

"Pretty speech for a Captain," Charlotte hissed. "But words spoken through prison bars loose their charm."

"Can I be blamed for my efforts?" Sao Feng chuckled.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth snapped from her spot a few feet away. Sao Feng faced her with a smirk.

"We had reason to believe one of you was Calypso." He replied calmly. "As I have now found her, we have no need for you any longer." He began to draw out his sword, but Charlotte immediately stopped him.

"No," she exclaimed. He stopped. "…No, she has to live."

"As you wish," he replied after a pause, putting his sword away. "All men are drawn to the sea," he continued to Charlotte.

"And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes." She spat back.

"I offer simply my desire," Sao Feng said with a smile.

"And in return?"

"I should have your keepsake," he responded. "Should you choose to keep them." Charlotte shook her head, feeling disgusted.

"And if I choose not?" she snapped.

"Then I shall take your fury," Sao Feng growled. He dove for her lips, kissing her fiercely. Elizabeth yelped the spot she stood. Charlotte shoved him off her, slapping him hard across the face. He fell back with a loud yell, his hand flying to the side of his face where an angry red mark now glowed. Sao Feng stepped forward again, but at that moment a cannon shot through the ship and blew him backwards. Charlotte screamed as her hat blew off her head. Elizabeth ducked out of the way of the blow.

"…Sao Feng?" Charlotte tried, stepping forward cautiously. The man was trapped by a large piece of wood that had pierced his body.

"Here… please…" he managed, breathing heavily. She slowly kneeled next to him. He snapped a leather chain off his neck and slowly handed it to her. "With all nine pieces of eight… you will be free…" She stared at him uncertainly, knowing he was nearly dead. "Take it!" he ordered. Charlotte obeyed. "You are Captain now…"

"Me?" she whispered. Sao Feng grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.

"Go in my place," he hissed. "To Shipwreck Cove."

Tai Huang suddenly rushed down the steps. "Captain, the ship is taken, we cannot- He stopped, noticing the wood that was slammed through Sao Feng's body.

"Forgive me," Sao Feng hissed in Charlotte's ear. "…Calypso." And then there was nothing. His hand went limp, his eyes glassy. Charlotte stared at the necklace in her hand, standing slowly.

"What did he tell you?!" Tai Huang ordered. "What?!"

"He made me Captain," Charlotte replied in a voice that was much stronger than she felt. Tai Huang's eyes widened. He turned on his heel and left. She quickly followed with Elizabeth right behind her.

When the two emerged, Royal Navy soldiers grabbed a tight hold on them. "You are not my Captain," Tai Huang hissed to her as a soldier grabbed him.

"Charlotte?" a familiar tone exclaimed. Charlotte looked over to see a scruffy James Norrington, his mouth agape. "Elizabeth?"

"James!" Charlotte gasped. "James!" she pried herself from the guards grasped and ran forward. He pulled her into a tight embrace, which she didn't return.

"Thank God you're alive," he whispered, grabbing her shoulders and looking her up and down. "Governor Swann will be overjoyed to know you two are safe."

"My father is dead," Charlotte said after a long pause. Norrington searched her eyes, not bothering to ask why she was suddenly calling Swann her father.

"…No," he exclaimed. "No, that can't be true. He returned to England!"

"Did Lord Beckett tell you that?" Elizabeth asked in a quiet voice. Norrington looked away.

"Who among you do you name as captain?!" Davy Jones hissed from a few yards away.

"Captain! There!" the man who had rejected Charlotte before pointed to her now. Everyone else immediately followed suit.

"Captain?" Davy Jones snickered. Norrington looked at Charlotte uncertainly.

"To the ship." Norrington ordered. "Take the crew to the brigs. The Captain and her sister shall have my quarters." Jones nodded, walking away with a satisfied smirk.

"Thank you, Commodore." Charlotte growled. "But I'd prefer to stay with my crew." Elizabeth nodded. As the girls began to walk away, Norrington caught Charlotte's hand.

"Charlotte," he begged, searching her eyes. "I swear. I did not know."  
"Know what?" she replied, her voice laced with scorn. "Which side you chose?" She jerked her hand away, backing into the crew. Elizabeth followed. "Well, now you do."

_&&&_

Charlotte sighed in dismay as Jones' men threw her and her crew into the brigs. "Bootstrap?" Elizabeth tried hopefully to each of the guards, but they all rolled their eyes and stormed away.

"Bootstrap?" Charlotte called to a nearby seaman who was moping the floor. "Bill Turner?"

She simply received a grunt in response. Rolling her eyes, she slumped against a wall. It was useless. The only man she expected to be moderately kind on this ship was Bootstrap Bill, Will's father, and he was no where to be found.

"Bootstrap…" someone called in a low, scruffy voice from a corner. Charlotte twisted around, her heart thumping. She stared at the hull in shock, for there stood a man embedded in the wood of the ship. The only thing that seemed capable of moving was his face. "You know my name?" Elizabeth slowly nodded. Charlotte felt a painful sting in her heart. This had to be Bootstrap.

"Yes," she replied softly. "I know your son." Bootstrap's eyes narrowed. He seemed to be thinking hard.

"Will Turner." Elizabeth added. Bootstrap smiled brightly.

"William!" he exclaimed. The girls nodded. "Aha! Ho, ho! He made it!" Bootstrap yelled happily, jumping up from the spot on the ship. "He's still alive! And he's sent the two of you to tell me that he's coming to get me." Charlotte looked at the man sadly. "God's grace! He's on his way!"

"Yes, Will is alive." She murmured. "And he wants to help you…" She couldn't really say that Will was on his way, as she didn't know. But it was too late. Bootstrap's hopeful eyes faded.

"He can't help me…" he whispered. "He won't come."

"But you're his father!" Elizabeth smiled meekly.

"I know you two," he snapped, pointing at them both. "He spoke of you… He can't save me. He can't come because of you both!"

"Us?" Charlotte whispered. Bootstrap leaned closer.

"You're Elizabeth," he growled to Elizabeth.

"Yes, I'm Elizabeth." Elizabeth replied, clutching at Charlotte's wrist in fear.

"And you're Lottie." Bootstrap turned to Charlotte.

"Charlotte," she corrected. "But he calls me Lottie… What does that have to do with it?" Bootstrap stared at her.

"You're Charlotte," he replied simply. "He loves you. He loves you both."

Wait.

_**What?**_

"If Jones be slain…He who slays him must take his place. Captain… Forever." Elizabeth's eyes became dull as Bootstrap went on. "The Dutchman must always have a Captain. And if he saves me… he looses you two."

"…I see…" Elizabeth whispered, tears in her eyes.

"He won't pick me." Bootstrap said shrewdly. "_I_ wouldn't pick me." He turned away. "Tell him not to come." He walked back where he had been earlier. "Tell him to stay away." Charlotte felt the first tear escape her eye. "Tell him it's too late… I'm already a part of the ship." And at that, his eyes closed.

"Bootstrap?" Charlotte hissed after a pause, stepping forward. Bootstrap's eyes snapped open at once.

"You know my name?!" he exclaimed. "You know my name?"

"…Yes, I know your son." Elizabeth answered uncertainly.

"William?" Bootstrap cried with a smile. Charlotte started to cry freely. He didn't remember a thing. "He's coming to save me!… He'll see… You'll see…" his eyes began to close again. "… He promised…"

_&&& _

Night had fallen. On the Pearl, a shadowy figure crept along the rail, tying another dead body to the barrel. With a mighty heave, he began to lift it and push it overboard. But then a voice spoke up from behind him, causing him to pause.

"I knew the brig wouldn't hold you," Jack said quietly. Will quickly twisted around, reaching for his sword, but Jack flapped his hands casually. "Hold on there, dear William. Do you notice anything? Or rather, do you not notice anything? Or, rather, do you notice something that is not there to be noticed?"

Will paused, desperately trying to figure out Jack's strange ramblings. "You haven't raised an alarm," he tried.

"Odd, isn't it?" Jack replied. He studied the body Will had tied to a barrel with a rope, his brow raising. "But not quite as odd as this."

"I'm leaving a trail for Beckett," Will replied, unfazed.

"And you came up with this plan yourself?"

His question startled Will, causing him to go quiet. Jack smirked.

"So then, our dear Elizabeth doesn't know?"

"I'm losing her Jack," Will said softly. "Every step I make for my father is another step away from her… and Lottie." He noticed Jack's surprise. Deciding to finally admit it, he turned to the other pirate. "I love her too, Jack. I've always loved her. I'm at a crossroad… If I walk for one, I lose two." Jack kept his temper, gritting his teeth. "… Either of them would do anything for you. Especially Elizabeth. She was willing to go to the end of the world and back… to save you."

"From the fate _she_ consigned me," Jack pointed out.

"She felt terrible about killing you," Will countered.

"Yes, she's a prize, that one," Jack snorted. He stared at Will for a moment, deciding to try something incredibly… _stupid_. "What if there was a way to avoid making the choice at all?" he questioned, his eyes gleaming with possibilities. "What if someone else were to dispatch Jones? It would free your father, just as sure as you had done it yourself."

"Who?" Will looked confused. Noting Will's expression, Jack cocked his head to the side and spread his arms in a "tada!" gesture. "You? Last I knew, you were desperate to avoid service aboard the Dutchman."

"Death has an interesting way of reshuffling one's priorities," Jack shrugged. "I know what awaits me in the world beyond this one. It is not a place I intend to revisit- ever." He paused, pacing in front of Will slowly. "I get aboard the Dutchman, find the chest, I stab the beating thing. Your father goes free from his debt, you are free to be with your charming murderess, and I am free to sail the seas forever with my Lot." He grinned as he finished. It was truly a wonderful plan. Will got his bonnie lass, and Jack got his.

"I don't think it quite works like that, Jack," Will said quietly. "You'll have to perform Jones' duty. Or else…" he put a hand under his chin and spread out his fingers, motioning tentacles. "And besides, who says Lottie can stay with you?"

"I don't have the face for tentacles," Jack winced. "So… not quite free, then, but immortal has to count for something." He glanced at Will. "Besides, who says Charlotte couldn't spend the eternity with myself on the ship?" Will paused. He had a point.

"How can I trust you, Jack?" the other finally asked.

"Trust is an elusive thing," Jack replied. "But he needs must go when the devil drives, eh?" He pressed something into Will's hands. Will looked down to find Jack's famous compass. "Here." Will looked up, puzzled, but before he could speak, Jack let out a long sigh in his face. Gagging from the smell, Will stumbled overboard. When he resurfaced, Jack was pushing the body tied to a barrel into the water. "Be sure to send Davy Jones my regards!" he waved, walking away.

"I hate him," Will growled, grabbing onto the barrel as the Pearl sailed away. As usual, Jack was following his own plan, and Will had no choice but to follow it. Around him, the dark water slapped the barrel and his body, causing him to shiver.

It was going to be a long night.

_&&&_

Will was not the only one having a long night. Charlotte felt like she and her crew had spent days in the brigs, when in reality it had only been a few hours.

Just when she was beginning to plan an escape in her head, she heard a key slip into the lock of their cell. Charlotte jumped up, her head held high as she watched her former fiancé free them. "Come with me." He ordered. Nobody moved. "Quickly!" Charlotte nodded to Tai Huang, who immediately began to lead the men out. She followed in the back with Elizabeth.

"What are you doing?" she asked Norrington calmly.

"Choosing a side." He replied.

Charlotte watched as Norrington led her men to several ropes that led from the Dutchman to her ship, the Empress. "Quickly!" he ordered them. One by one, they slung themselves over the edge and began to crawl across the line. She watched until all were gone but she. "Do not go to Shipwreck Cove," Norrington told her. "Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren." He turned to the Empress. "I fear there may be a traitor among them." Charlotte slowly stepped forward until she was only inches away from the other.

"It's too late to earn my forgiveness," she growled.

"I do not ask for it," Norrington replied softly. He wished he could make her understand. That he had only been doing his duties as a sailor, that he had been worried about her since the day they had parted…

That his love for her had never wavered, despite her decision to engage in piracy. "I had nothing to do with your father's death," he promised, meeting her grey eyes with his blue ones. "…Though, that doesn't free me from my other sins…" Charlotte stared out at the open water.

"Come with us." She said after a pause. Norrington looked back up. "James, come with me." Charlotte begged, taking his hand in her own.

"Who goes there?!" someone yelled from a few feet away. Norrington gasped and held his arm out in front of Charlotte, quickly pulling out his sword.

"Go!" he ordered. "I will follow." Charlotte searched his eyes, which weren't meeting hers.

"You're lying!" she cried. Norrington finally looked over.

"Our destinies have been entwined, Charlotte." He paused, moving forward just slightly. "But never joined." And then he closed the rest of the space between them, took her in his arms, and kissed her quickly. Charlotte felt a bit strange kissing the man that was her ex-fiancé, but he broke off after a few moments and pushed her towards the other ship. "Go, now!" he exclaimed. Charlotte unwillingly climbed up onto the rope and began to make her way over to the Empress. "Back to your stations, sailor." Norrington growled to someone. Charlotte glanced back to see Bootstrap. She let out a gasp, pausing where she was.

"No one leaves the ship…" he murmured.

"Stand down," Norrington directed. Charlotte could hear the fear in his voice. "That's an order."

"That's an order…" Bootstrap repeated, looking at his feet. "Part of the crew. Part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship! Part of the crew, part of the ship!"

"Stand down!" Norrington growled.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship!" Bootstrap repeated over and over. "ALL HANDS! PRISONER ESCAPE!" Norrington quickly pulled out a pistol.

"BELAY THAT!" he ordered.

"James!" Charlotte cried. There was no way she could leave him in such a dire situation. She began to make her way back over to the Dutchman, but he caught her eye. Shaking his head, he pulled out his pistol, shot the ropes quickly, and shouted two words.

"Forgive me."

Charlotte landed in the water with a scream as she fell from the Dutchman. Once she resurfaced, she began to make her way to the ship where Norrington stood, but something caught her eye. She looked up just in time to see her old friend fall to the ground, a sword embedded in his chest. "JAMES! JAMES!" she screamed. "No, no!" Shaking her head as the tears poured out, she swam to her own ship as fast as she could.

Once aboard, her tears fell faster. "Charlotte?!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Oh, thank God you're alright… Char! Why are you crying?!" The other girl pulled her friend into a tight embrace.

"James…" she whispered, sobbing onto Elizabeth's shoulder. "James… he's…"

"…Is he dead…?" Elizabeth whispered. Charlotte slowly nodded. Elizabeth's face fell. "Oh… I'm so sorry…" She held her friend for a long time, neither knowing the other knew something that they did not.

_&&&_

_R&R, my darlings. Only 28 more reviews until 100, which was my goal for the first story I wrote on here._

_I'll update ayyysssapp. _

_P.S. I have so many opinions on who Charlotte should end up with! I've already decided, but I want to take a poll: Should Charlotte stay with Jack or Will?_

_Ex's and oh's,_

_Elle_


	20. The Queen of all Kings

_:( My reviews aren't coming in very nicely, my dears._

_But for now, mucho love to Myri78, GoodnightxGoodbye, and SparrowsVixon._

_READ ON!_

_&&&_

**Chapter 20: The Queen of all Kings**

Elizabeth was not the only one that knew something Charlotte did not. Not as far away as you would think, Jack stared out at the open sea, lost in his thoughts. He hoped Charlotte was alright, wherever she was. And he could only pray the opposite fate for the whelp.

Jack winced, letting out a frustrated sigh. The whelp loved his Charlotte. _His_ Charlotte. But how did she feel about him? Would she leave Jack for the other? Even though he was a tad bit… eunuchy? "Look alive and keep a weather eye," Gibbs called to the anxious crew. "Not for naught it's called Shipwreck island, where lies Shipwreck Cove in the town of Shipwreck." Everyone paused, obviously trying to sort this out.

"You heard him! Step lively!" Pintel ordered. Jack rolled his eyes.

"You know, though pirates are a clever lot, we are rather unimaginative when it comes to naming things," Jack murmured to Gibbs. "I once sailed with a geezer who lost both of his arms and part of his eye."

"What did you call him?" Gibbs questioned.

"…Larry." And with that, he turned away. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Tia Dalma standing by the mast. A small smile lit up his face. Perhaps she could brighten his spirits. Jack waltzed over to say hello, pausing when he spotted Barbossa standing before her.

"…But we agreed on ends only," he was saying. "And means are mine to decide." Jack's brow raised, and he assumed he was talking about some bargain they had. Barbossa reached forward to the side of Tia Dalma's face, but she caught his wrist.

"Careful, Barbossa." She hissed. "Do not forget it was by MY power you returned from the dead." Jack watched in surprise as Barbossa's hand turned to bones. "Or what it means to fear me." She released him and walked away, but he caught her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't you forget why you had to bring me back," he hissed. "Why y'could not leave Jack to his well-deserved fate." Tia Dalma glanced at the ground. "It took nine pirate lords to bind you, Calypso," At this, her head snapped up. Jack's jaw dropped. "And it will take no less than nine to set you free." Tia Dalma's eyes were filled with a deep hatred Jack could see from where she stood. "Masters Pintel and Ragetti!" Barbossa called. The two dashed over. "Take this fishwife to the brigs."

"Right this way, Mrs. Fish," Pintel smirked as the two led her below. Tia Dalma met Jack's gaze for a mere moment before allowing the men to take her away.

_Well, that's interesting_, Jack thought, tapping his index finger against his chin.

_That's very… interesting._

_&&&_

Meanwhile, aboard the Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones stormed into Lord Beckett's cabin. "I cannot be summoned like some mongrel pup!" he scowled.

"Apparently you can," Beckett replied quietly. "I believe you two know each other?" he gestured to the figure in front of him, who glanced over his shoulder. William Turner nodded his head at Jones before turning back to sip his tea.

"Ah, young Master Turner," Barbossa chuckled. "Come to join my crew again, have you?"

"Not yours," Will smiled after a sip. "His." He nodded to Beckett. "Oh, Jack Sparrow sends his regards."

"Sparrow?" Jones repeated, his eyes wide. Will lowered his cup.

"You didn't tell him?" he questioned Beckett, who was now staring at the table. "We rescued Jack from the locker along with the Black Pearl." Jones glared at Beckett.

"And what else have you not told me?" he hissed.

"There is an issue far more troublesome," Beckett stated, standing from where he sat. "I believe you're familiar with a person called Calypso?" Jones froze in his spot.

"Not a person," he muttered, stepping forward. "A heathen God; one who enjoys showing men their wildest dreams and then reveals them to be naught but ash. The world is well rid of her."

"Not quite so well, actually," Will countered from where he sat. "The Brethren Court intends to release her." Jones scowled.

"No!" he demanded. "They cannot! The first court intended to imprison her forever. That was our agreement!"

"**Your** agreement," Beckett corrected. Jones lifted his head, looking taken aback.

"I… showed them how to… bind her," he replied uncertainly, looking at various objects as he spoke. "She could not be trusted, I… she gave me no choice." Will knew the emotion on Jones' face. It was the one he got every time someone said either Charlotte or Elizabeth's name. "We must act before they release her."

"You loved her," Will murmured after a pause. Jones raised his head, startled. "She's the one. And then you betrayed her." He felt a sting in his heart. He'd betrayed Elizabeth and Charlotte both.

"**She** pretended to love me," Jones hissed, taking quick strides towards the boy. "She betrayed **me**." Will took another sip of his drink to hide the fact that his mind was racing. Had Elizabeth pretended to love him? Had she really betrayed him, even though it was only so she could leave Jack on the ship?

"And after which betrayal did you cut out your heart, I wonder?" Will smirked as he stood, his teacup still in hand. Jones glared at him and knocked it directly out of his hands, resulting in a loud shatter of glass.

"Do not test me," Jones hissed.

"I hadn't finished that," Will nodded to his teacup. Jones' breathing became heavier, making it more and more difficult for Will to hide his satisfied smile. He was winning. "You will free my father." Turning to Beckett, he added, "And you will ensure Elizabeth and Charlotte's safeties, along with my own."

"Your terms are steep, Mr. Turner," Beckett murmured as he sipped his drink. "We will expect fair value in return."

"There is only one price I will accept," Jones hissed, stepping forward. "Calypso murdered."

"Calypso is aboard the Black Pearl," Will shrugged, as though it wasn't a huge deal for the goddess of the sea to be out and about. "Jack has sailed the Pearl to Shipwreck Cove."

"And with you no longer aboard her, how do you intend to lead us there?" Beckett snapped. Will toyed with his globe, jumping slightly as a piece of metal flew back up at him. He began to think, his eyes lighting up. Whipping Jack's compass out of his pocket, he grinned at Beckett.

"What is it you want most?" he questioned.

_&&&_

Charlotte stared off the edge of her ship and towards the large island they were approaching. It was made of old ships and wreckage, barely fit for runaways to meet, let alone Pirate Lords. But even in it's filthy state, the town of Shipwreck had an odd air of royalty about it. Turning to her crew, Charlotte announced, "Elizabeth and Tai Huang will come ashore with me," she told her crew. "The rest of you: Keep a sharp eye." Once the boat was in the bay along with eight others, she stepped out. As she entered the building, her heart started to pound. _Jack. _Jack was going to be there… wasn't he?

"Might I point out that we're still short one pirate lord, and I'm content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng arrives." She heard the man in question say as she entered the meeting room.

"Sao Feng is dead," she heard herself say. Jack twisted around in surprise to find Charlotte, dressed completely in a warrior's attire, a proud smirk upon her face. "He fell to the Flying Dutchman." The room erupted in angry argument.

"He made you Captain?!" Jack exclaimed, a startled look on his face. Charlotte thrust her sword into the globe where everyone else's was. She was in no mood for Jack's games at the moment.

"Listen!" Charlotte shouted at the arguing, shouting pirates. "Listen to me! Our location has been betrayed." The lords fell quiet at once. "Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett. They're on their way here."

"Who is this betrayer?!" one of the lords demanded.

"Not likely anyone among us," Barbossa replied calmly, obviously trying to keep the peace.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth hissed to Jack.

"Not among us." He smirked back.

"And the matter's not how they found us, it's what will they do now that they have?" Barbossa spoke firmly, ignoring Jack's comment.

"We fight." Charlotte demanded. The room erupted in laughter.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress," a woman with ridiculous makeup chuckled. "A well _supplied_ fortress! There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us." Several of the others nodded in agreement.

"There be a third course," Barbossa countered. The room fell quiet again. "In another age at this very spot, the first Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones." As he spoke, Jack caught Charlotte's eye, giving her a meek smile. She managed to return it. "That was a mistake," Barbossa went on. The lords raised their brows, confused. "Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye. But it opened the door to Beckett and his hilt!" Charlotte listened closely to his words, her eyes lighting up. "Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures… but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. You all know this to be true!" Most nodded. "Gentlemen, ladies… we must free Calypso." The room remained silent for a moment, and Charlotte honestly believed perhaps they'd listen to Barbossa's words.

They erupted in loud argument at once.

"Shoot him!"

"Cut out his tongue!"

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue!" Jack exclaimed. "Then shoot his tongue. And… maybe trim that scraggly beard." Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Sao Feng would've agreed with Barbossa," Tai Huang declared. Charlotte shot him a grateful smile.

"Aye," Barbossa held his head high, proud of this victory.

"Calypso was our enemy then!" Gentleman Jocard growled. "She will be our enemy now!"

"And it's unlikely her mood's improved," Ammand the Corsair agreed.

"I would still agree with Sao Feng." Captain Villanueva insisted. "We release Calypso!" Lord Chevalle raced towards Villanueva at once, enraged. Villanueva drew out his pistol, but before he could fire it, Chevalle punched him square in the jaw. Villanueva fell to the ground, and as his pistol fired into the air, a loud, angry fight broke out through the room. Charlotte shrugged and used the chance to run over to Jack.

"This is madness!" she hissed before slipping her hand through his.

"This is politics," he murmured, squeezing it gently. She looked up, a meek smile on her face. "I missed you, love." Charlotte grinned and leaned forward, pecking him gently on the lips.

"Politics, you say?" Elizabeth growled. "You mean while our enemies are pounding down upon us?"

"If they not be here already," Barbossa sighed. Charlotte shook her head.

After a few minutes of this, Barbossa jumped up on the table and fired his pistol in the air. "It was the first court that imprisoned Calypso," he shouted as the fighting came to an end. "We should be the ones to set her free. And in her gratitude, she will see fit to grant us boons."

"Boons?" Jack repeated. "Who's boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddle-speak says I."

"If you have another offer, please, share." Barbossa snarled through gritted teeth.

"Cuttlefish." Jack replied. The people of the room stared at him, utterly confused. "Eh? Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish… bind them up together and they'll devour themselves without a single thought." He began to pace around the room, causing Charlotte to stare at him in wonder. "Human nature, isn't it? Or… rather fish nature." He paused, placing his hands on Mistress Chings' shoulders. Her men pulled out their cutlasses, so Jack quickly moved away. "So yes, we could hold up here well-provisioned and well-armed… and half of us would be dead within the month! Which seems grim to me no matter how you slice it. Get it?" he grinned at Jocard, who glared back. "Slice…? Or, as my colleague so naively suggested, we can release Calypso, and God-willing she will be merciful…" Jack smirked, leaning down close to Chevalle's, who was nodding in agreement. "I rather doubt it." Chevalle's smile faded. "Can we just ignore that she is a woman scorned, the fury the likes of which Hell hath no? We cannot. And so, we are left with but one option. I agree with Captain Dove and, I cannot believe the words that are coming out of me mouth, her sidekick Miss Swann. We must fight." Charlotte grinned at Jack, mouthing a quick, "Thank you" when no one else was looking.

"You've always run away from a fight," Barbossa snapped.

"Have not!" Jack exclaimed.

"Y'have so."

"Have not."

"Have so!"

"Have not!"

"Have so and y'know it."

"Have not, slander and caliber me." Jack smirked. Barbossa hesitated. "I have only embraced that of the noblest and oldest pirate traditions. I submit that here, now, that is what we all must do. We must fight… to run away." He motioned his thumb towards the exit.

"Aye!" everyone agreed. Barbossa crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"According to the code, an act of war, and this be EXACTLY that, can only be declared by a pirate king." He grumbled.

"You made that up!" Jack tried.

"Did I, now?" the other smirked. "I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the code." Charlotte sighed. She didn't know how to tell them that Captain Teague, Jack's father, had died in the fire, along with her parents.

"Hang the code!" one of Villanueva's men growled. "Who cares if-" The man stopped cold as a shot rang out. A split second later, he fell dead. Charlotte winced, glancing to the direction where the bullet had come from.

Her blood froze and her jaw dropped as she scanned over the man before her. He was older, most definitely, a little scraggly, and had more cuts than she remembered, but it was definitely him. _How did he… the fire! Did they all survive?!_

"The code is the law," the man said quietly before blowing on the edge of his gun. Jack stared ahead, his jaw dropped. He swallowed hard, quickly looking away. _Just pretend it's a bad dream, Jackie…_ "You're in my way, boy." The man hissed in Jack's ear. Jack quickly stepped aside, glancing uncertainly at the other. It was really him.

His father; the Captain Teague.

Captain Teague waved his hand, and two guards brought in a large book.

"The code," everyone hissed to each other. But Charlotte didn't dare speak. She couldn't bear to wake up from this dream, the dream that possibly meant her parents were alive. Her heart beat fast, and faster still as Teague caught her gaze. Something in his eyes twinkled, but he said nothing. Turning away, he stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled. The dog that had once been Pintel and Ragetti's ran forward with a ring of keys clenched tightly in his mouth.

"How… how did he…?!" Pintel was dumfounded.

"Sea turtles, mate." Teague replied with a grin. He looked down at the book. "Ah, Barbossa is right…" he smirked, looking up. Jack's brow furrowed. He stepped forward, reading over it carefully.

"…Ah, fancy that." He muttered, glancing around uncertainly.

"There's not been a king since the first Brethren Court, and that's not likely to change." One of the lords hissed.

"Not likely," Captain Teague agreed.

"Why not?" Charlotte whispered to Mr. Gibbs, who stood close by.

"Because the pirate king is elected by popular vote…" Gibbs began.

"And each pirate only votes for himself," Barbossa finished.

"I call for a vote!" Jack declared. His father sat down and picked up a nearby guitar, strumming thoughtfully. Charlotte's eyes became misty as she remembered the days when she and Jack would sit at his home, listening to the older man play for hours on end. They'd usually fall asleep in those spots, not waking up until the next morning.

"I vote for Ammand, the Corsair!" Cosair announced.

"Captain Chevalle, the penniless Frenchman!" Chevalle declared.

"Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee,"

"Mistress Ching!"

"Gentleman Jocard!"

"Charlotte Dove," Charlotte nodded when it came to her.

"Barbossa," Barbossa smirked.

"Captain Vallenueva."

"Charlotte Dove," someone repeated. Captain Teague stopped playing his guitar. Everyone turned, jaws dropped at Jack.

"What?" Charlotte exclaimed. "Jack, you don't have to do this."

"I believe in you, love." He smiled meekly in return. The entire room erupted in anger.

"Vote for me! Vote for me!" they all yelled. Jack held up a palm.

"Am I to understand you all will not be keeping to the code, then?" he smirked.

"Captain Sparrow's right." Someone called from the doorway. Everyone looked up, startled to hear a new voice. As Charlotte's eyes traveled to the stranger, the world seemed to stop. In that moment, every second of her life seemed to flash before her, right up until the day her parents had died. "Captain Dove won the vote." Charlotte stared at the man, her jaw dropped. He smiled in return, stepping forward slowly.

And Charlotte whispered those five letters.

Five letters that would change her world.

Five letters that would mark the end of a lifetime.

_&&&_

_Five letters._

_Hmm. What could that be?_

_For now, I leave you hanging._

_R&R to recieve a free rum cookie._

_Ex's and oh's,_

_Elle_


	21. The final choice and a diffrent voice

_SparrowsVixon, darkpenholder, Myri78, GoodnightxGoodbye, Faerygal189, and CrownedBlackHearts.pub amazing. :)_

_P.S. Thanks for the tip, CrownedBlackHearts.pub, but I looked it up and it is Ching. :) But I appreciate it!_

_Who could the new stranger possibly be? _

_Well, only one way to find out!_

_&&&_

**Chapter 21: The Final Choice and a Different Voice**

"…Daddy?" Charlotte whispered, but no one heard.

"Very well," Mistress Ching said after a pause. "What say you, Captain Dove, king of the Brethren Court?"

Charlotte was still in a state of shock. "Char?" Elizabeth hissed, nudging her friend gently in the side. Charlotte slowly looked at the other and nodded her head. "Captain Dove says we fight," Elizabeth declared. Charlotte nodded her head, seemingly coming back to life.

"Prepare every vessel that floats," she ordered. "At dawn… we're at war." She caught Jack's eye, who gave her a wary look. What was going on?

"And so," Sri Sumbhajee stood, speaking in a high-pitched tone that made it hard for Charlotte to contain a giggle. "We shall go to war!" The room applauded, forgetting about the multiple arguments they had shouted in moments before. Charlotte walked towards Jack in a hurry.

"What's going on?! How in the world did this happen?" Charlotte tried to say, but all that came out was, "What…? How…?"

"I don't know," Jack replied, pulling her into his arms. "But we can't just stand here and wonder, can we?" Giving her a final squeeze, he kept an arm around her shoulders as they made their way over to two people they had thought of as dead.

"Daddy?" Charlotte whispered. Captain Dove smiled, opening his arms wide. "Oh, Daddy!" she wriggled out from Jack's grasp and rushed forward, hugging him tightly. He returned it, chuckling as he did so. "Daddy, you're alive!"

"I suppose you could say that," he grinned. Charlotte let out something that was halfway between a laugh and a sob. Leave it to her father to crack a joke after they'd been separated for over a decade. "It wasn't our bodies they found in the fire." Charlotte looked up, raising a brow in confusion. "The fire wasn't an accident. Former enemies of your mother and I found their way to our home and set it to blazes. Unfortunately, as the Sparrow home was so close, it caught on fire too."

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"You were long gone by the time we were able to come out of hiding," he replied. "We were told that Jack had stolen a ship and that the two of you had taken off a year before." Charlotte slowly nodded, trying to take all of this in.

"Is Mother alright?" she questioned, fearing the worst.

"She's fine, off in Tortuga as we speak," Captain Dove chuckled.

"Poor woman," Charlotte sighed. Her father let out a laugh, which made her smile. She'd missed his sense of humor, his smile, his laugh…

She'd missed him.

"How are you, dear?" Captain Dove's enthusiasm seemed to fade. "It feels… so odd asking my own daughter that. But I… couldn't be there for most of your years, obviously. Years…" his smile returned. "It's been well over thirteen. How old are you now? Twenty? Twenty-one?"

"I'm nineteen, Daddy." she giggled. "Twenty in summer."

"Married yet?" His question fazed Charlotte, suddenly making it hard for her to consume oxygen.

"Not exactly," she said after a long pause. _Was she?_

Meanwhile, Jack was facing his own father. The man was still nerve-wrackingly calm, just as composed and strong as Jack remembered. Neither had said a word, but Teague was smirking at him as though he knew something his son did not.

"What?" Jack asked. "You've seen it all, done it all. You've survived. That's the trick, isn't it? To survive?" He was hopeful maybe this answer could help him in his decision between being immortal and being with the one he loved.

His father _had_ done it all. He _had_ seen it all. He'd been around the world twenty times and back. When he was younger, Jack had vowed to be just like him. Some of that feeling still lingered in Jack's heart, although they had been apart for several years. But the question was, would Teague have chosen immortality over love?

Unfortunately, Jack already knew the answer.

"It's not just about living forever, Jackie." Teague replied with an air of wisdom Jack never thought he'd see again. "The trick is living with yourself forever." Jack let out a sigh, letting his father's words sink in.

_Well, that's just maddeningly unhelpful._

Teague threw a look to Charlotte, who still had her arms tightly around her father. "Married her yet?" he muttered under his breath. Jack glanced towards Charlotte, a small smile lighting up his face.

"Not quite," he replied. "I was actually, uh… planning to try so tonight." _Liar_, he scolded himself. Teague let out a laugh.

"I knew you two would be together," he grinned. "Since the moment you laid eyes on her. Your mum says you near had a heart attack when she first said hello to you."

"How is Mum?" Jack asked after a long pause. Teague replied by lifting up a shrunken head with a pile of white locks on the top out of his coat pocket. Jack winced. "She looks great," he said nervously, before glancing at Charlotte. A strange sadness filled his heart.

She had her family back.

A family that would probably approve of her marrying a blacksmith much more than they'd approve of her love for a pirate.

So what would become of him?

_&&&_

Before any of them knew it, darkness fell. Charlotte bid her father and Teague farewell for the night and set off for the Pearl, Jack close behind.

"Captain Dove?" Tai Huang shouted behind her. She closed her eyes. Damnit. She hadn't gotten away with it.

"Er, yes?" she turned to him, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Where are you going?" he looked confused.

"Um," she racked her brain for ideas. "I uh… have to discuss legal matters with Captain Sparrow." She nudged Jack in the ribs with her elbow, as though to tell him to play along. "I'll leave you in charge of the Empress until morning, aye?" Tai Huang's eyes lit up with possibility. Charlotte suppressed a grin. Perfect.

"Yes, Captain," he bowed his head low and quickly hurried off to the Empress. Letting out a quiet laugh, Charlotte set back off for the Pearl.

"Nice," Jack grinned at her.

"I do what I can," she replied with a soft giggle.

Once aboard, Jack pulled her into the pitch-black cabin, closed the door behind them, and kissed her fiercely, as though afraid she wouldn't take him seriously if he didn't. "Lot…" Jack breathed, cradling her face in his hands. Although it was dark, he could see her grey eyes in the moonlight. The two were nearly the same color. "Lot, there's…" he tried, but it barely came out.

"What is it, Jack?" she questioned. Jack glanced away, obviously trying to think things out. _Bugger, bugger, bugger…I can't even do it. How am I supposed to get through the rest of my life if I can't do this one thing?_

"Charlotte, I…" Jack began, feeling a little stronger this time. "I… uh…" his sudden burst of confidence gave out. _What if she says no and leaves?_ "You see… er… I…" _It would be putting her in danger… more than she is already in._

"Yes?" she prodded. Jack stared at her for a moment, a hand still on either side of her face. Her arms around his neck, her lips inches from his… there had never been a more perfect moment to try it.

"Marry me," he blurted out after a long pause. Charlotte's eyes widened. He closed his eyes and shook his frantically. _That went well. _"Er, that didn't come out right," he stuttered. "I… I meant…" he took a deep breath, opening his eyes yet again. "Charlotte… _will_ you marry me?"

"Jack…" Charlotte whispered, staring up at him uncertainly. She searched his eyes for a lie, but there was none. "Jack…" Her heart was racing. The question played over and over multiple times in her head. _"Charlotte, will you marry me?"_

_Will_. Before her kiss with Will, before she'd learned that he had feelings for her, she would've said yes before Jack had even finished the question. But now she'd betrayed him in a way, making things a little different. He still didn't even know. Was it right for her to marry him when she wasn't sure about her feelings for the other?

"It's… just something to think about," he replied after a moment. "I'm… going to go for a walk, alright?" Releasing her face, he backed away, heartbroken.

"No, wait!" Charlotte cried, reaching for his wrist. He stopped, watching her with hopeful eyes as she stared up at him.

_Jack_. He'd always been there for her. He'd searched the world for her and loved her the entire time. It had never once swayed or faltered.

_Will_. Her best friend. She'd always loved him, deep down, but had never really known how much. And she'd never realized just how much he'd cared, either.

Charlotte stared off into the distance of the moon. In the clouds she could've sworn there was a face… a smiling, handsome face.

The face that she loved more than anyone.

Charlotte had made her choice.

_&&&_

_I am SO mean. :D_

_R&R, and I might put up the next chapter... haha._

_Ex's and oh's,_

_Elle_


	22. I've made my choice

**_IMPORTANT! READ:_**

**_I'm moving, which means I won't have internet for a good while. For now, I'll try to get as many chapters up as possible, but I'm really sorry if I can't update often. :/ I'm also starting back to school, which means I won't be on nearly as much. Thanks for your patience. _**

_I love the ways you guys are reviewing. Much much much much MUCH rum, cookies, and adoration to: Myri78, SparrowsVixon, GoodnightxGoodbye, Mrz. Turner, Analiria, and nautikitti._

_&&&_

**Chapter 22: I've made my choice.**

Charlotte turned back to face Jack. His deep brown eyes were hopeful and waiting. There was no way she couldn't respond anymore.

_I'm so sorry…_

"It's alright," Jack blurted out. Charlotte blinked in surprise.

"Did I say that out loud?" she whispered, a hand flying to her mouth. "Oh, Jack, I'm sorry, that's not what it sounds like-"

"I understand," he backed away a few steps, looking around uncertainly. "I knew you always loved the whelp, and he'll take better care of you than I possibly could. Your parents would definitely approve more of his… eunuch-ness."

"Huh?" Charlotte looked utterly confused. Jack shook his head rapidly.

"I-I mean-" he quickly jerked his hand out of her grasp. "I have to go."

"Go? Go where?" she exclaimed. "We're on your ship!"

"Well, er…" he looked around frantically.

"Jack," her voice was soft and understanding. "You didn't hear my answer."

"I don't want to," Jack replied sharply.

"You don't get it, Jack, I didn't mean to say that out loud. And it wasn't directed towards you-"

He didn't want to listen anymore. Turning on his heel as sharply as he could, Jack rushed out of the cabin.

"I'm going for a walk," he declared quietly over his shoulder, closing the door behind him.

Charlotte buried her face in her hands and sunk to her knees. It was all she could do to force the tears behind her eyes to stay put. He hadn't listened, although she wasn't so sure she was expecting him to. Jack was one of those people who heard what he wanted and nothing else.

_I have to go after him_, she thought, lifting her head. With a sudden burst of confidence, she slowly cracked open the door and peeked outside. Jack was at the other edge of the ship, resting his forehead in a bronzed hand. Charlotte watched in misery as he slammed the other fist down onto the wooden railing, obviously caught somewhere between angry and hurt. "Jack…" she whispered softly. Opening the door completely, she let out a cry of, "Jack!" and rushed forward. Charlotte threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him fiercely, too afraid to let go. When they parted, she searched his eyes for confusion or hurt, and, to her dismay, it was still there. "I will, Jack," she whispered, embracing him once again.

But if Jack heard, he didn't act like it. Instead of returning her hug, he pushed her away and stormed back to his cabin, locking the door behind him.

Charlotte sunk to the ground, hugging her knees against her chest. She looked off to the moon, cursing the clouds that surrounded it as tears streamed down her cheeks. The clouds that had given her false hope.

The clouds that still held the handsome face of Jack Sparrow.

_&&&_

The following morning, Charlotte found herself once again on the Black Pearl, but not for reasons she would've hoped. In her hurry to return to the ship with Jack the previous night, she'd made the mistake of leaving Tai Huang captain.

Which resulted in the accident of her ship being engulfed in flames, burning to the ground, and leaving her without a vessel to fight from.

Gibbs, being of loving mind and kind nature, had immediately offered the crew and their Captain a spot on the Pearl, promising Jack wouldn't mind.

If only he had known the circumstances…

But Jack had merely ignored their presence, causing Charlotte's depression to stoop to a new level.

"How are you feeling?" a soft voice called from behind her shoulder. She didn't bother turning around. Elizabeth stepped forward and placed a hand on the small of her back. Deep down, Charlotte was a little grateful for the company. Although Elizabeth didn't know about her previous fight with Jack, Charlotte knew her friend could sense something was wrong.

"We're never going to win this," she let out a frustrated sigh, staring out at the twenty ships in front of them. The Brethren only had seven. Suddenly, someone was grabbing her wrist and pulling her away.

"You. Come. Now." Jack said briskly, pulling her along.

"What?" although she was more than overjoyed to have Jack speaking with her again, Charlotte paused to glance over her shoulder. Jack released her wrist and continued walking.

"Parley with Beckett and Jones," he replied shortly. She followed at his pace, glancing at the ground.

And then, she realized something. This was the longest she'd been alone with Jack without smiling or holding his hand.

The world felt silent and empty, like they were stuck somewhere between alive and dead.

And at that moment, if Charlotte had to choose, she would've chosen the latter.

_&&&_

Charlotte, Jack, and Barbossa, walked in a straight line onto the sandy beach where Will, Beckett, and Jones stood. Jones was in a large bucket full of water, as he couldn't step on land for another ten years. Charlotte locked eyes with Will, her mind filled with questions. What was he doing with them? Better yet, _why_ was he with them?

"You be the coward who led these wolves to our doorstep?" Barbossa growled to Will as they stopped in front of the others.

"Don't blame Turner," Beckett smirked. "He was merely a tool in your betrayal." Charlotte's fists clenched. She stared at Will, throwing daggers with her eyes. "If you wish to see its grand architect…" he looked towards Jack. "Look to your left."

Charlotte's jaw dropped as she turned to Jack, who was glancing around nervously. He met her eyes for the first time all day and held his palms up in a surrendering way. "My hands are clean in this," he stated. Glancing down, he added, "Figuratively…" and then bit his pinky nail. Charlotte knew him well enough to know this meant he was nervous.

And lying.

"My actions are to my own and to my own purpose," Will declared. "Jack had nothing to do with it."

"Well spoken!" Jack grinned. "Listen to the tool," he nudged Charlotte, momentarily forgetting he was mad at her.

"Well, I've been aboard the Dutchman," Charlotte said softly, staring into Will's eyes. His emotion changed to one she couldn't quite describe. "I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that course is lost."

"No course is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it," he replied, never taking his gaze away from her. Charlotte noticed out of the corner of her eye that Jack was tensing up.

"If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf," Beckett reached in his pocket and pulled out Jack's compass. "Then how did he come to give me this?" Barbossa and Charlotte turned to glare at Jack, who said nothing. "You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates. So here they are," he tossed the compass to Jack, who caught it quickly. "Don't be bashful; step up and claim your reward."

"Your debt to me is yet to be satisfied," Jones added, glaring vehemently. "One hundred years in service is due on the Dutchman. As a start."

"I thought that debt was paid, mate," Jack replied, as though he wasn't the least bit worried. "With some… help…" he waved his hand back towards the Pearl, to where Elizabeth stood on the railing.

"You escaped," Jones argued.

Charlotte felt her heart beating faster and faster. Jack was glancing at her uncertainly, silently begging to be saved. "Technically-" he began.

"I propose an exchanged," Charlotte heard herself say. Everyone turned to look at her, even Jack. "Will leaves with us. And you can take Jack."

"Done," Will smiled. When no one was looking, he winked at Charlotte. Jack, however, was glaring at her.

"Undone!" he exclaimed.

"Done," Beckett looked pleased. Barbossa grabbed Charlotte's arm.

"Jack is one of the nine pirate lords," he hissed. "You have no right." But as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Charlotte knew her answer.

"King," she smirked back. She turned back to Jack, her heart pounding wildly. But he met her gaze for a mere moment before bowing low.

"As you command," he said mockingly. "Your highness." Barbossa whipped out his cutlass and snapped it through a strand of beads on the top of Jack's red bandanna. Charlotte caught it quickly, although she wasn't sure why. Barbossa stepped close to Jack, trapping Charlotte between them.

"If you have something to say," Barbossa hissed. "I might be having something to say as well."

"First to the finish, then?" Jack replied coolly. He looked at Charlotte.

"Jack," her voice was so quiet no one else even knew she was speaking. "I-"

He grabbed the bottom of her free hand and pressed his compass into it, then leaned his face close to hers.

"What is it that you want the most?" his voice was scarily calm. She didn't know how to answer.

And with that, he straightened up and walked to the other side. Will took his place next to Charlotte and met her eyes. They smiled quickly at each other and turned to look at Jack, who was now beside Davy Jones.

"Do you feel death?" Jones hissed.

"You've no idea," Jack muttered.

"Advise your Brethren," Beckett stepped forward. "You can fight and all of you will die, or you can surrender, in which case, only most of you will die."

"You murdered my father," Charlotte snarled, walking until her face was directly in front of his.

"He chose his own fate," Beckett said calmly.

"And you have chosen yours," she replied through gritted teeth. "We will fight. And you will die.

She threw the string of beads from Jack's bandanna to Barbossa, turned on her heel and walked away, not bothering to glance back. Will and Barbossa followed close behind.

"King?" Will questioned.

"Of the Brethren Court," Charlotte explained. "Courtesy of Jack."

"Maybe he does know what he's doing," Will grinned. Charlotte returned it, and then she paused. Jack had given her his compass.

Did that mean he still cared? That he wanted her to choose once and for all? She stopped walking and stared down at it. Her hands traveled to the edge, and she slowly began to lift the top…

And then Will snatched it out of her hands and stepped in front of her path. "Lottie, could we talk for a moment?"

"Will, I need that-" she began, but he cut her off and pulled her away from Barbossa, who was still walking away.

"Lottie," he said quietly. "I'm… so sorry about what happened below."

"It's alright," she said quickly. "Now, could you let me-"

"It was awful of me…" Will ignored her words, looking away. "…But I'm afraid I couldn't hold back my feelings anymore… and it made me angry." He glanced back and met her gaze. "Do you remember what the Governor said a long time ago about how I ignored you for weeks?"

"He said it was because you were a little in love with me," Charlotte said impatiently. She needed that compass. Now. "But-"

"I wasn't a little in love with you," Will cut her off yet again. "I was a LOT in love with you." He finally met her eyes. "And I didn't know what to do about it. I still don't."

"Will, this is… wait, what?" Charlotte froze. "Wait, did you just…?" Her mind traveled back to their childhood. Will had always been there to comfort her… to laugh at her mistakes when she couldn't, to cheer her up and tickle her even when she told him to stop. He'd never turned his back on her once. Her heart began to pound at the thought of it. Will loved her? Did this mean she loved him too? "Will…" Charlotte tried.

"I know you ran away with Jack…" he continued. "And I'm engaged to Elizabeth now, but… I have to know how you feel."

"Will, let me see the compass," Charlotte begged. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "Just please, let me see it!" Before he could hand it back to her, a voice shouted at them.

"Get up here!" Barbossa was growling. "NOW!" Will hurried up the ship and helped Charlotte climb. Once aboard, she lost her balance and swayed into his chest.

"Are you alright?" he exclaimed, steadying her by her shoulders.

"Yes," she replied quickly, embarrassed. "Yes, I'm…" As she lifted her eyes, he looked down into them. "…Fine…" He pulled her a little closer. Their lips were just barely brushing… and…

"Come on men, steady, steady!" Ragetti shouted. Charlotte jumped and quickly parted from Will, looking to where Ragetti stood. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she watched a rope-bound Tia Dalma step out of the brigs.

"Barbossa," Will growled. "You can't release her."

"We have to give Jack a chance," Charlotte added.

"Apologies, yer majesty," Barbossa growled. "Too long me fate's not been in me own hands." His hands traveled to the pendant around her neck that Sao Feng had given her. He jerked it off at once, causing her glare to become deathly. "No longer."

Barbossa walked towards Tia Dalma. In front of her stood Pintel, holding a large wooden bowl filled with multiple objects Charlotte assumed were the nine pieces of eight. He dropped in the string of beads from Jack and Charlotte's necklace at once, a smirk lighting up his face.

"Be there some matter of incantation?" Mr. Gibbs questioned.

"Aye," Barbossa replied, holding the bowl carefully. "The items brought together, done. Has to be performed over water; we lucked out there. Items to be burned…" Ragetti quickly handed him a bottle of rum, which he broke on the bowl, causing the vile drink to spill in it. "And some person must speak the words, 'Calyspo, I release you from your human bonds."

"Is that it?" Pintel exclaimed.

"To be said it must be spoken as if…" Barbossa paused. "To a lover." This received a few snickers from the crowd and an eye-roll from Charlotte and Elizabeth. "Calypso," he declared as the crew fell quiet. "I release you from your human bonds." And with that, he set the items to blaze.

Nothing happened.

"Wait!" someone exclaimed. Everyone turned to Ragetti in surprise. "You… Y'didn't say it right," Ragetti said quietly. "Y'have to say it right." He looked at Charlotte for a long moment, causing an uneasy flutter in her stomach to jump about. "Calypso?" Ragetti whispered, turning back to Tia Dalma. "I release you from your human bonds…" he breathed into her ear. Tia Dalma's head jerked backwards, and the blazes from the items cooled down at once. The nine pieces of eight became smoldering ashes that emitted a strange, violet-colored smoke.

"Tia Dalma!" Will exclaimed, rushing forward. But several of Charlotte's men grabbed his arms and kept him back. "Calypso," he whispered. Tia Dalma's eyes snapped open at once. "When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how?" Tia Dalma was now shaking with rage. "Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name him," she hissed venomously.

"Davy Jones," Will replied. Tia Dalma's eyes widened, and she started to writhe about, as though in pain. Charlotte watched in horror as she grew larger and larger, until she was taller than the ship itself. The ropes the crew had bound her with began to snap, and soon enough the powerful goddess was free.

"Calypso," Barbossa called out, bowing low. "I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite." The rest of the crew quickly dropped to their knees. "I have fulfilled me vow, and now ask ye a favor." Charlotte glanced up at Calypso, who was smiling down at Barbossa in a frighteningly calm way. "Spare meself, me ship, me crew… and release yourself on those who dare call themselves yer masters… or mine." Calypso continued to smile.

And then she began to shake her head, screaming out an incantation in a voice Charlotte didn't recognize. The crew watched in fright and shock as Calypso became nothing but billions of crabs that rushed over the sides of the ship and into the oceans. "Is that it?" Will asked. Charlotte walked to where Barbossa stood, glaring angrily out at the sea.

"What now?" she asked him softly.

"Nothing," he growled. "Our only hope has failed us." Charlotte let out a sigh and stared out at the water. Suddenly, a sudden gust of wind blew her hat off her head, causing her long brown curls to fall down onto her shoulders. She stared up at the sky in surprise, wondering where the weather had come from.

_Tia Dalma…_

"It's not over," she said softly.

"There's still a fight to be held," Will said to Gibbs.

"With the Dutchman there's no chance," Gibbs growled back.

"If only a fool's chance," Elizabeth's voice was quiet.

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann," Barbossa smirked. "And it's not something I'm intending to die for."

"You're right," Charlotte slowly turned to face Barbossa. The entire crew was watching her now. "Then what shall we die for?"

She was through with playing by the rules of a game she didn't understand. She was done hiding in the weeds, to frightened to attack. There was reason to live, but with that reason came reasons to die. A sudden wind brushed by again, and as it blew by it took every last bit of fear she had along with it.

"You will listen to me," she growled at the crew, pacing through the crowd. Some fell quiet, but others still looked skeptical. "LISTEN!" she shouted. Everyone became silent as she jumped up onto the railing of the ship so that everyone could see her. "The Brethren will still be looking to us, to the Black Pearl, to lead, and what will they see?" Her eyes scanned the crowd, and a voice she didn't know she had emitted from her throat. "Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship?" A few of the crew looked down guiltily. "_No_. No, they will see free men and freedom!" As she went on, confidence and bravery built in her heart. "And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, and they will hear the ringing of our swords, and they will **know what we can do**!" Charlotte looked to Barbossa. "By the sweat of our brow and the strength of our backs…" The other captain slowly smiled. "And the courage in our hearts! Gentlemen…" She stared down at Will, praying he'd understand. "…Hoist the colors."

"Hoist the colors," Will whispered. "HOIST THE COLORS!" he shouted to the crew.

"Hoist the colors!" Pintel agreed.

"Hoist the colors!" everyone on the ship began to shout.

"Aye, hoist the colors!" Gibbs looked to the sky. "We've got the wind on our side, boys! That's all we need!" The ship began to cheer, shouting, "Hoist the colors!" louder and louder still. The flag of the Black Pearl rose high in the air.

"HOIST THE COLORS!" Charlotte screamed across the sea to Mistress Ching's ship. The chant continued until every ship of the Brethren Court had their flags raised high.

Sea goddess or no sea goddess…

There was still war in the air.

_&&&_

_Poor Char. If only she had that compass!_

_R&R! Tell your friends about this fiction, make them R&R, and then R&R again!_

_Haha._

_Really though, I hope you've enjoyed it so far._

_Until next time..._

_Ex's and oh's,_

_Elle _


	23. Lovely weather, isn't it?

_& She's baaaaaaackkkk. :D_

_Did you miss me??? I'm SO sorry for the delay. But I was amazed to see how many people reviewed. Tres fantastic!!!! I love hearing that people are enjoying it. So here's your reward. Enjoy._

_&&&_

**Chapter 23: Lovely weather, isn't it?**

"Have you noticed that on top of all of this," Pintel hissed to Ragetti. "It's RAINING?"

Indeed it was. Out of nowhere a hurricane had come, pouring rain hard onto everyone's heads.

"Keep that packer dry!" Gibbs shouted. "Main the stations! Aim the cannons!"

Charlotte stared up at the sky, oblivious to the orders he was shouting at the crew. She started to reach for Jack's compass, deciding she had to know the answer.

"WHIRLPOOL!" someone shouted. Her eyes widened and she ran to the edge of the ship to see for herself.

"Captain Barbossa!" she shouted, turning to the man. He was staring off at the sea, a blank look in his eyes. "We need you in the helm!"

"Aye, that be true," he replied after a moment's pause. Barbossa hurried to the wheel and took it quickly. "Brace the ship, you catfish nillies!" He yelled in true Barbossa style. It made Charlotte grin, despite the circumstances. "Today is a day worth living for!"

The wind was getting stronger, the rain heavier. The whirlpool seemed to get larger and larger as the Pearl made her way towards it.

"Keep to the left!" Will shouted. "She's gaining!" He was referring to the Flying Dutchman, which was moving at a faster speed than the Pearl.

"MORE SPEED!" Barbossa yelled to the crew. "Haul your wind and blow the water!" The Dutchman was coming closer. Before anyone knew it, the cannons were firing for the Pearl.

"LOTTIE!" Will exclaimed. Charlotte looked to her right to find a cannon zooming towards her head. Will rushed forward and pushed her into the ground, coming down with her. She turned over at once, her heart freezing. Once again, he was only inches away. The compass…

"Barbossa!" Elizabeth shouted in the distance. Charlotte immediately jumped away from Will, who stood at once. "Take us out, or they'll overbear us!"

"Nay, further in!" Barbossa ordered. "We'll cut across the faster waters!"

"PREPARE TO BROAD SIDE!" Charlotte screamed over the raging winds. The Pearl gained speed at once, making her stomach lurch. Gibbs continued to direct the crew around, giving her a moment to wonder about Jack.

The compass.

For the fourth time that day, she reached for it and whipped it out. As she lifted the top, she thought hard. Will or Jack, Will or Jack, Will or Jack…? The compass needle spun round and round until it finally slowed down and landed on- "FIRE!" Barbossa shouted, causing her to drop it in surprise.

"FIRE!" she repeated to Gibbs.

"FIRE, ALL!" he ordered. And at once, the Pearl's cannons set off to the Flying Dutchman. In return, they received gunfire from the other ship, causing Charlotte to duck down. On the ground, she noticed Jack's compass. Her heart pounding, she scooped it up and checked the needle. A hand flew to her chest, which was now heaving in anxiety.

"It be too late to alter course now, mateys!" Barbossa shouted from above, letting out a hearty laugh.

It _was_ too late to alter her course.

Because isn't it everyone's dream to get what they wanted? And now she knew what she wanted.

More than anything.

When she looked back up, one of Jones' men, a horrific fellow covered in barnacles, was swinging towards her on a rope connected to the Dutchman. Rolling her eyes, she whipped out her cutlass and sliced through the line, causing the man to fall into the water with a loud yell. Before she knew it the entire ship was covered in such creatures, swinging their swords violently.

"LOTTIE!" a called. Suddenly Will was beside her, grabbing her hand. "I-"

"Will…" Charlotte searched his eyes. The rain was pounding harder than ever, almost as if to punish her for not telling him at once.

And so, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

_&&&_

Meanwhile, on the Flying Dutchman, Jack had escaped the brigs and was running through the ship, the chest that contained Davy Jones' heart tight in his arms. Grinning broadly as he reached a nearby rope, he glanced around to see if anyone had caught him.

But of course his mind wasn't on the task at hand. Instead it was at the woman he was "mad" at. His Lot. Of course he'd heard her say yes to his proposal. Of course he'd wanted to say yes… but…

The more he thought about it, the more he realized what he'd be doing if they were actually wed. She would never be the same. Her joy, that lovely little smile that consistently graced her pretty face would fade.

And he loved her far too much to destroy her. So it was the only way. He had to ignore her, even if that meant pushing her into the arms of the whelp.

…Even if it meant losing the only lass he'd ever loved.

"Ahahaha…" a familiar, evil cackle broke through Jack's thoughts, making him freeze. He turned to see Davy Jones, surrounded by several of his men. "Lookie here, boys! A lost bird." Jack's eyes narrowed. "A lost bird that never learned to fly!"

"To my great regret," Jack smiled brightly. "But," he turned towards the nearby rope. "Never too late to learn, eh?" And with that, he sliced through the knot that kept him tied to the ship and swung into the air. His destination was the Black Pearl, where Charlotte was.

Was she dead? Did she still love him? Was she thinking about him as frantically as he thought about her?

And most importantly, did she realize he'd made a mistake?

Jack tried to make his way to the Pearl, but to his surprise the rope flung him onto the mast of the Dutchman. "AHHHH!" he shrieked, expecting to crash into it. But his feet landed steadily on the wood. Grinning brightly, he looked to the ground at Jones. Yet, the other man wasn't there.

Instead, he was emerging from a nearby pole, walking towards Jack. "The chest," he growled. "Hand it over!"

"Hope you liked your freedom, mate," Jack replied, whipping out his cutlass.

"My freedom was gone long ago," Jones snarled back, slamming his sword against Jack. The two became lost in the endless fight, clanging their swords together fiercely. Jack wasn't sure what Jones was fighting for, but he certainly knew one thing.

No course is lost if but a fool is left to fight for it.

Savvy?

_&&&_

Half of Charlotte was expecting to feel the butterflies and hear the singing that she did every time she kissed Jack.

But there was nothing. No joy or warm fuzzies. In fact, there was no feeling at all.

Which only meant one thing.

"Does that answer your question?" she shouted over the roaring winds as they parted. Will nodded before pulling her behind his back and slamming his sword through the chest of a man that had been behind her. "Will!" she cried. He turned to face her. "I'm sorry it couldn't work out between us."

"I'm not," he replied. Charlotte's brow furrowed. They parted for a moment to slice through another few enemies before turning back to each other. "You were like my sister, Lottie. It was kind of weird kissing you."

"Likewise," Charlotte grinned. "You weren't all that bad at it though, I must admit."

"We're in the middle of a war," Will rolled his eyes. "Must you choose _now_ to talk about my kissing skills?"

"Yup," she snickered. "Now help me get over to the Dutchman." His smile faded at once. "I have to get to Jack."

"Alright," Grabbing her arm, he led her to a nearby rope which she climbed onto. "Don't let go until you reach the Dutchman," he ordered. "I'll be over there as soon as I can."

"Wait, Will!" Charlotte reached for his shoulder, stopping him from cutting the rope that held her to the Pearl. "Marry Elizabeth. Now."

"As you wish," he smiled and bowed low, then sliced through the line. Charlotte closed her eyes tightly, praying her fear of heights wouldn't stop her from reaching her destination. When she opened them again, the Dutchman was below her. She released the rope and dropped to the ground, killing Jones' men as she rushed through.

"Jack?!" she cried. "Jack!"

"Up there, lass!" a familiar tone called. Charlotte looked towards Gibbs, who was pointing up at the mast. Her eyes traveled up to find Jack, dangling off the edge of the tall pole. He was clutching onto the chest that held Davy Jones' heart, which Jones was also holding onto.

"JACK!" she shrieked, a hand flying to her chest. Jones lifted the chest high into the air and swung it around, causing Jack to fly off. He landed against one of Jones' men, whom was swinging through the air on a rope. Jack swiped a pistol out of the man's belt and kicked him hard, making him fall off the line. Charlotte clutched her hands together, waiting for something, anything to happen. Jack fired the pistol at Jones' claw, forcing him to let go of the chest. As if sped towards the ground, Charlotte caught it and hurried to a nearby corner of the ship.

"Lottie!" someone exclaimed. Charlotte looked up at Will, who was grinning proudly. "I'm married."

"Lovely. Here, take this, free your father, have fun!" Charlotte tossed him the chest and hurried off to find Jack.

"LOT!" he called from the mast. She watched uncertainly as swung down the top and landed on the ground in front of her.

"Jack," she whispered. Jack stepped forward, his gaze remaining on her. Neither spoke or looked away. "Jack, I love you." He grabbed her arm.

"Will you marry me?" he blurted out at once. Her eyes widened.

"Didn't we just go over this last night?!" she exclaimed. Jack cracked a small smile.

"I mean, marry me right now!"

"Now?" she looked around uncertainly. "Isn't there, oh, I don't know, a war going on right now?! I don't think it's the best time!" Jack let out a sigh and turned away, sinking his cutlass into one of Jones' men.

"I don't think there's going to _be_ another time!" he turned back to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you," he whispered into her hair. Although they were in the middle of a raging war and a fierce hurricane, Charlotte wanted to melt in those arms and remain there forever.

"How does this work out?" she questioned after a pause.

"Well, er…" Jack blinked quickly as they parted. "We could use the captain of a ship…" Charlotte's eyes widened, and she turned to Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs!" she yelled.

"Aye, lass?" he shouted back, making his way over to them.

"You're the new Captain of the Empress!" she replied, startling him.

"Er, alright?"

"Now, marry us!" Charlotte gripped Jack's hand and grinned.

"Aye," Gibbs' face broke into a smile. "Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today to witness… the pinning of your body to the mast, you bloody barnacle!" Charlotte raised a brow as the man killed yet another of Jones' minions. "Er, say your vows!"

"Charlotte, do you take me to be your husband?" Jack called over the roar of raging water.

"Yes!" she replied quickly. He grinned back. The two parted for a moment to slice through the men surrounding them before turning back to each other yet again. "Jack Sparrow, do you take me to be your wife," she paused and kicked away someone else, causing him to fall over into the sea. "In sickness and in health, until death do us part?"

"I do," Jack replied, turning back to face her. "And, well, I suppose death doesn't count much for you and me, eh? So…" he picked up her hand and held it in his own. "Charlotte Dove, I promise to love you forever." He smiled at her lovingly, and Charlotte couldn't tell whether she was crying or if the rain was getting to her.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife," Gibbs called over his shoulder. "You may now kiss the- oh, hold on," he let out an angry sigh as someone tried to stick a cutlass into his chest. "You may now kiss the-" He paused to punch another creature square in the jaw. Turning back to the newlyweds, he shouted, "JUST KISS!"

Jack grabbed her waist and pulled her back into him. Charlotte placed a hand on either side of his face, searching his eyes for one last moment. Her mind traveled back to when she'd seen the needle of Jack's compass pointing at the Pearl. She knew right then that she'd been right all along, no matter how many times she'd tried to tell herself otherwise. "I love you, Charlotte," Jack whispered softly.

"Just shut it and kiss me," she grinned pulling him closer. His lips finally met hers and what seemed like three tons of guilt lifted itself from Charlotte's shoulders. It made her feel light and weightless, knowing she was finally bound to Jack forever. A wave crashed over the Dutchman, making her return to earth and slowly pull away. But, as though to make sure it was real, Jack leaned forward one more time and kissed her lightly.

At that moment, someone let out an evil cackle and pushed Charlotte to the ground. She let out a loud yelp as she was torn from Jack's arms. "OI!" Jack shouted.

There was a loud clang of swords, and then Charlotte was shoved into the wall. "Where is it?" a familiar choice hissed as they shook her shoulders.

"Bootstrap…" she whispered, her eyes widening.

"Where is the chest?!" Bootstrap Bill Turner shouted, pushing her against the wall once more.

"Ow!" Charlotte cried out.

"Leave her alone! She doesn't know!" Jack yelled. There was another clang of swords. Charlotte assumed he was fighting with someone.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship!" Bootstrap began to chant, tightening his grasp on her. "Part of the ship, part of the crew! Part of the ship, part of the crew!"

"Bootstrap, please…" her voice was barely a whisper now. The pain was becoming unbearable.

"Dad!" she could've sworn Will shouted. Bootstrap froze and slowly released her.

"Will…" Charlotte slowly began to regain full consciousness. She watched as Bootstrap stepped towards Will and looked him up and down. The old pirate's eyes settled on the chest held tightly in Will's arms. "It's me, Will. Your son." Will said slowly.

Bootstrap stepped forward and placed a hand on Will's shoulder. A slight flame of hope lit up Charlotte's heart. Maybe he remembered…

And then the older man whipped out his sword and sliced into his son's arm.

"WILL!" Charlotte shrieked, a hand flying to her mouth. Dragging out her own cutlass, she slammed it against Bootstrap's before he could hit Will.

"No!" Will exclaimed, grabbing her wrist. "I can't kill him." She nodded and handed him her sword before ducking out of the way and scanning the ship for Jack.

"CHAR!" a hand slipped into hers and tugged her around. Charlotte found herself face to face with a drenched, grinning Elizabeth.

"I'm married!" the two blurted out at once. Their reunion was cut short as Jack flew backwards into the wood, hitting his head hard against the railing.

"JACK!" Charlotte screamed. She ran for his side and pulled him close. "Jack, are you okay?!"

"You!" Elizabeth's eyes flashed. Charlotte looked up to find her face to face with Davy Jones. He sunk his sword into her shoulder, but she was too quick and pushed it away with her own.

"Key…" Jack whispered from Charlotte's arms.

"What?" she looked down, but he wasn't looking at her. As she followed his gaze, she understood. Directly in his path was a key tied to a tentacle, trying desperately to make an escape. Jack jumped up to grab it. Charlotte started to follow, but a claw connected with her jaw and she fell backwards, hitting her head on the wood.

"CHAR!" Elizabeth cried. Soon enough, she herself was knocked unconscious. Jones, smirking cruelly, stepped forward and pulled out his sword. Just as he began to drive it into Elizabeth's chest, another weapon made its way into where his heart should be.

Jones let out a mighty cry of pain, causing Charlotte to slowly open her eyes. "Missed," he growled. "Did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch!" And with that, he reached for the sword and bent it so Will couldn't drag it back out. She watched in horror as Jones pushed her friend to the side and knocked him to his knees.

Elizabeth slowly lifted her head and spotted Will on the ground, cornered by Jones. Husband and wife's eyes met, and neither could look away. Jones looked from Elizabeth to Will, his eyes squinting. "Love," he snickered. "A dreadful bond. Yet so easily severed." He walked back to Will. "Tell me, William Turner. Do you feel death?"

"Do you?" a voice that made Charlotte's heart stop called. The group looked over at once. And there, holding his dagger high above the beating heart of the devil himself was Jack.

"Jack," Charlotte whispered. Tears flung to her eyes. He couldn't be doing this; it would mean they'd be parted forever.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow," Jones hissed.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective," Jack replied calmly. "You understand it, don't you? You were in love once." His eyes met Charlotte's. "You mean everything to me, you know," he said quietly.

"I know," the tears began to fall down her face in a heavy stream.

But suddenly Jones turned on his heel, and the sound of metal driving into flesh followed a loud cry of pain was heard. Someone screamed, and Charlotte realized it had been her.

Right then, she understood that something was wrong, something was terribly, terribly wrong. All of her senses must have been lying to her, because there was no possible way that William Turner could be dead. "Will," she whispered, but nothing came out.

Elizabeth dropped to her husband's side and cradled his face in her hands. "Will," she sobbed. "Will, say something. Will, stay with me, please, Will…" She became hysterical, and Charlotte could no longer understand her words. Will went limp, and Elizabeth let out a shriek.

She met Jack's eyes. He looked afraid, no, more than afraid, petrified. Something in her blood began to boil and she rushed forward, jerking the dagger and the heart out of his hands. "YOU MONSTER!" she screamed at Jones. And before she knew what she was doing, Charlotte drove the dagger directly into the devil's heart.

"Lot, no!" Jack hissed. Before she could finish the deed, he grabbed the knife and pulled it away.

"He killed him!" Charlotte shouted, twisting around to face Jack. "He killed him… he… HE KILLED WILL!" She was so mad, and so hurt, and so numb all at once that she started tugging the dagger out of Jack's hands once more.

"No, Lot, no," Jack kept a firm hand on the weapon and pulled it out of her grasp. He then snatched away Jones' heart and stepped back, out of her reach. Charlotte could no longer see. There was nothing in the world, nothing at all. It was all a lie, even those tears rushing down her face in waterfalls. She ran from Jack, pulled out her cutlass, and drove it into Jones' shoulder.

"There's nothing there to destroy," Jones rolled his eyes once he turned to face her. "Why do all ye incompetent fools not understand that?"

"You killed him," she screamed. "You killed Will." Jones grabbed arm and violently pushed her into a nearby post. He came closer and closer while pulling the sword out of his body.

"Just like I'll now kill you," he smirked calmly. Charlotte started to tremble, but she didn't cower down.

"LOT!"

"Char, no!

"Get out of there, lass!"

"Charlotte Dove, do y'feel death?"

An indescribable pain shot through Charlotte's chest and the very wind was knocked out of her. Someone screamed her name; it sounded like Jack, or was it Elizabeth? She couldn't tell, nor could she see anything at all. Everything was a blur, almost like past memories were flashing before her grey eyes. When she had "married" Jack, her life in Port Royal, when she was reunited with Jack, when they first kissed, when he had died, the first time she'd seen him again, when he'd asked her to marry him, when they finally had been wed…

All up until that very moment, the moment where Davy Jones had thrust his sword into her heart. Jack was beside her now, at least she thought it was him. He was holding her, crying her name over and over again, pleading her to open her eyes or say something, anything. It was getting colder, and the world was fading fast.

"I love you, Lot," Jack whispered, right in her ear. "Don't leave me, not now."

Charlotte tried to say his name.

But then everything was dark, and she could feel no more.

_&&&_

_That part was kind of hard to write. Sorry this chapter's SO long... once I started on it I couldn't stop._

_You know what to do. Review and I'll give you the rest._

_We're almost done, my loves. Sad, isn't it:'(_

_Ex's and oh's,_

_Elle_


	24. A Purpose

_Once again, I apologize for the lack of updates. I finished quite a while ago, but just managed to get internet again. I fully intend on going back and updating the other chapters, but I'm pretty busy now with a Twilight Story called Crimson Midnight. :D Be sure to read it._

_ONWARDS!_

**Chapter 24: A Purpose**

_"You have a touch of destiny about you,"_

Charlotte bolted up. "JACK!" she screamed, grabbing her chest.

But Jack wasn't there. As a matter of fact, where _was_ there? She was no longer on the Flying Dutchman, or at sea at all. Instead she was standing on a hill covered in wildflowers, very familiar wildflowers at that…

"I'm home," she whispered, staring at the area surrounding her. It was where she had grown up, the small town of Roseville. Everything was the same as she had left it more than a decade before, aside from the fact that over the hills were two wooden houses, standing side by side, the two houses she and Jack had lived in. How was this possible?

"Shout in the silence and laugh at the rules," a soft, high pitched voice suddenly sang. Charlotte's eyes widened and she twisted towards the source of the sound. A few yards away, a young, curly-haired girl skipped towards her, her hand clenching onto the arm of a handsome, slightly older boy. "Hello!" the girl waved with her free hand as they stopped in front of her.

"…Hello," Charlotte felt herself smile, despite the fact that she was seeing herself and Jack as children. Oh great. Not only was she dead, but crazy. "What's your name?"

"Charlotte," the girl said shyly. "Charlotte Dove." Older Charlotte giggled softly and kneeled down to face herself.

"Nice to meet you, Charlotte Dove," she reached out and tucked one of her younger self's wild brown curls behind her tiny ears. "I'm Charlotte Sparrow."

"Wow!" Jack's eyes widened. "Sparrow's my last name, too!"

"Well, isn't that strange?" Charlotte turned to smile at the boy.

"Charlotte," younger Charlotte tugged the older girl's sleeve. "Would you like to come pick flowers with us?"

"I would like that very much!" Charlotte giggled and stood. "But I'm afraid I have to head home. I hope you two have fun, though."

"Okay!" the little girl tugged Jack away, into the woods. "Come on, Jay Bird!"

"Slow down, Lot! I'm not that fast!" Jack laughed, purposely dragging his feet across the green grass. Younger Charlotte released his hand and ran off into the distance. "Hey, come back here!" He chased after her.

"Shout in the silence and laugh at the rules," the girl sang out as they ran away. "Love the unlovely, and humor the fools…" Charlotte stared after them, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Never forget what you once held dear," she finished softly, her smile appearing once more. "Say, 'I love you,' to those who are near." A tear fell out of her eye and hit the ground below.

"Strange," a familiar, exotic voice chuckled from behind her, causing her to freeze. "What seeing your life as someone else can do to de heart."

"Tia Dalma?" Charlotte slowly turned around, her eyes widening. Sure enough, the Jamaican goddess stood there, her head held high. "…Where am I, and how…why…" the other woman said nothing, but Charlotte interpreted it for herself. "…I'm dead…?"

"Yes," Tia Dalma let out a heavy sigh, but her smile was still bright. "And no."

"How is that possible?" Charlotte's brow furrowed.

"Come," Tia Dalma held out her hand. After a moment's pause, Charlotte slowly took it and followed her across the hills. "Davy Jones did kill you, yes, but," the goddess paused in front of a well and scooped out a beautiful, dead butterfly that lay in the water. "Tings can come back… if dey have a purpose…"And at that, she gently tapped the dead insect with her index finger. The butterfly's orange wings suddenly spread apart and it lifted itself into the air, flying over to rest on Charlotte's left shoulder. She stared at it for a moment, lost in her thoughts.

"What is my purpose?" she finally questioned, meeting the other's eyes.

"Dear child," Tia Dalma took away her hand and placed it on the younger girl's face. "What is everyone's purpose? To love and to be loved in return, right?"

"Jack," Charlotte gasped, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh no, Jack! What if he stabbed the heart?! What if he…" She shook her head rapidly, trying to rid of the horrible thoughts.

"Do not be afraid," Tia Dalma instructed, her deep eyes flickering with understanding. "You are not dead just yet."

"How?" Charlotte searched mind for possibilities, but she found none.

"Dat I cannot say… but perhaps I can show you." At this, Tia Dalma waved her hand over the well's surface. Charlotte hesitantly stepped forward and looked down into the water.

To her surprise, she saw herself… but not in a reflected form. Suddenly she was back on the Dutchman, the rain pouring hard on her head, staring at Jack cradling her dead body in his hands. "Wait, how am I seeing myself?" she wondered aloud.

"Shhh," Tia Dalma clasped a hand on her shoulder and nodded to Jack. "Listen, child."

"Lot," Jack was shaking. For the first time in over a decade had tears running down his face. "Charlotte, please, say something… Lot…"

"Char!" Elizabeth left Will's side and hurried to her friend. But Jack pulled the body of his wife closer and buried his face in her shoulder.

"She's not dead," he shouted. "She's not dead!"

"Jack!" Charlotte screamed. "Jack, I'm here!" She hurried to his side and tried to touch his shoulder, but he didn't react. "Why can't he hear me?!" she cried, twisting to Tia Dalma.

"You are nothing but a ghost to him," the goddess said gently.

"Lot," Jack whispered, kissing the top of her head. "… I love you, Lot…" He released her body, and in one swift motion, hurried forward and grabbed his dagger.

"Jack, NO!" Charlotte screamed. At that moment, a scene flashed in her head…

Will.

Will, alive, at the tip of the Dutchman with a long scar running down his chest, a pirate hat on his head, his hair shaggy and unkept. He was at sea, where and why she could not say, but he was alive…

And then the vision was gone, leaving her with an idea, one that would save everyone, including herself.

"Do you understand?" Tia Dalma placed a hand on her shoulder.

"…Yes," Charlotte nodded. "Thank you, Calypso. Thank you for everything."

"Calypso?" Tia Dalma threw her head back and erupted in laughter. "Dear girl, Calypso is nothing but a legend."

Charlotte smiled brightly. "I suppose you're right." Tia Dalma returned her smile, and then turned around and walked to the edge of the ship. "Wait!" Charlotte called after her. The other turned her head briefly. "… This was all in my head, wasn't it?"

"Of course it was dear child," Tia Dalma chuckled. "But that doesn't mean it's not real."

Then she was gone.

Charlotte stared at Jack, then at her unmoving body. As quickly as she could, she shut her eyes and ran into her dead self.

"JACK!" she shrieked, bolting up.

Jack froze where he stood, dropped the dagger and Jones' heart, and slowly turned around. Charlotte was slightly surprised. Half of her hadn't been expecting a reply at all. But it had worked… and she was alive again.

"Jack," she whispered once more, climbing to her feet unsteadily. "Please don't."

"…You're alive," Jack stated.

"Yes," she took a step forward. "I'm alive."

"That's impossible. You were just dead… Jones stabbed you, I saw it with my-" then he stopped, his eyes traveling to her chest. She glanced down as well.

The wound was gone completely. No mark, no blood, nothing. As though it had never happened.

"How…?" Jack's jaw dropped. "…Who… why-"

"There's no time," Charlotte grabbed his wrist and dragged him to Will. Suddenly she froze, as though just remembering something. "Wait, where is Jones?"

And then they saw it. Bootstrap Bill Turner had confronted Jones and was desperately trying to stab him in the chest. "You killed my son," Bootstrap shouted, obviously filled with agony. "My son… My son, William!" But his cries did nothing, as Will remained frozen in Elizabeth's arms.

"Hurry," Charlotte picked up Jones' heart and the dagger as fast as she could, driven by a power she had never known before. She then kneeled beside Will and took his cold hand in her own. Jack watched uncertainly as she placed the dagger in his hands and dropped the heart on the ground. His eyes widened in understanding and he nodded to Elizabeth as though to tell her to stay calm. "Please, Will," Charlotte whispered, closing her eyes as she closed her hand around his fist. _You have a purpose here…_

Meanwhile, Jones had cornered Bootstrap at the other side of the ship and was standing above him, grinning broadly as he held his sword at the ready. "You thought you could kill me?" he snorted proudly. "You thought wrong. Bill Turner, do you feel death?"

"Do you?" a female voice shouted behind him. The sound of metal hitting wood was heard and Jones became quite still. He slowly turned, his eyes widening with every inch. It was quite obvious what had happened. Charlotte's hand held Will's, which had thrust the knife into Jones' heart. The devil was silent as he studied the group, but his breathing became fast and panicked.

He muttered only one word before falling off the edge of his ship, one each of them had heard time and time again.

"…Mutiny…"

And then he was gone to the depths of the sea, taking a large amount of the world's treachery along with him.

Jack wrapped an arm around Charlotte's shoulders and helped her to her feet. The crew of the Dutchman were looking around uncertainly, as though startled by the absence of their dictator. All at once, their eyes traveled to Will. "Part of the ship, part of the crew, part of the ship, part of the crew…" They continued chanting until it was deafening, like a chorus of angry statements.

"Well then, gents," Jack pulled Elizabeth up and tightened his grasp on Charlotte's shoulder "S'pose we'll be on our way." With a tip of his hat, he hurried the two girls to a nearby rope. He cut it quickly and held on tightly to both of them as they swung up to the mast. Before either of them could understand what was going on, he had made a parachute out of the Dutchman's flag and they were floating back to the Pearl as quickly as the winds would take them.

Charlotte dared to look back only once, just in time to see Bill Turner slice into his own son's chest. She closed her tear-filled eyes and buried her face in Jack's shoulder. He whispered her name and rested his lips on the top of her head, but then he went quiet. She understood. There was nothing left to say.

They landed on the Pearl easily, but as Charlotte's feet hit the ship her knees gave out and she fell to the ground. "Lot," Jack hurriedly dropped beside her. He tried to say something, anything that would comfort her. "It'll be okay, Lot. He'll be fine, you'll see…" But she heard none of it. Instead, she watched the Dutchman sink into the sea, taking her beloved friend along with it.

She pushed Jack's arms away and stood, rushing to where Gibbs stood at the helm. "There's one more ship," she panted.

"Aye," Gibbs nodded to the Interceptor with a grim expression. "… And she be the fastest and deadliest of them all." Charlotte suddenly sensed the fear and tension among the Pearl's crew and glanced out at the patch of sea where the Dutchman had fallen.

"Will," she turned to Jack, her grey eyes widening.

"… The whelp?" he questioned. Gibbs' eyes traveled from one to the other, obviously confused. But Charlotte and Jack understood perfectly.

"Yes," she nodded in determination.

"Are you sure?"

"He's our only hope."

She seemed so sure of herself, and so sure of him that Jack finally gave in.

"Hold your fire until I give the ready," he ordered the crew.

"Are you daft?!" Pintel exclaimed. Charlotte's grey eyes pierced his yellow-tinted brown ones and he immediately backed down. She looked off towards Elizabeth, who stood silently at the railing of the Pearl, staring at the spot where the Dutchman had just been.

_Come on, Will…_ Charlotte felt Jack's hand rest on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his torso and closed her eyes tightly. _Come on…_

_You didn't think I'd leave you, did you little Lottie?_  
Charlotte's eyes snapped open at once to find the Dutchman before them, looking rather proud. She felt her heart skip a beat as she noticed a familiar crew member at the very tip of the boat.

Will was alive.

She wanted to smile so very badly, yet at the same time all she wanted to do was cry. Of course, her dear friend had escaped death, but now…

Shaking the thought from her head, she hurried up to the helm. Will caught her eye from his ship and the two nodded at each other, as though exchanging thoughts. The Dutchman veered sharply off towards the left, and the Pearl to the right. Soon enough, they had trapped the Interceptor between them. Will met Charlotte's gaze once more, who grabbed Jack's wrist. At once, Jack and Will both shouted, "FIRE!"

A loud pound of gunfire and cannons were heard, and with that the Interceptor was up in flames. "FIRE!" Jack shouted once more. Crewmembers of the enemy ship were running everywhere, as though trying to find a way off the flaming vessel. Several ran to Beckett, who had lead them fearlessly time after time.

But Charlotte couldn't help but notice that the devil that had killed her father was strangely silent. In fact, he was almost frozen still. The crew began to jump off the ship and desperately try to swim to safety, leaving only Beckett to his fiery death. As one last cannon was fired at the "fastest ship in the Caribbean", she could've sworn that her enemy whispered, "…It's just good business."

Then he was gone forever. Charlotte closed her eyes and, for a split second, smiled. Everything was quiet for a few moments, and then both the Dutchman and Pearl erupted in cheers. The seven ships of the other pirate lords followed suit, shouting, cheering, throwing hats into the air. Charlotte looked up at Jack, who met her gaze. "We've won," she whispered softly.

"… Your father would be proud," Jack smiled lightly, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Both of them would be." She tried to smile, but the tears stung her eyes and flowed out before she could stop them. "Charlotte," He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"… I did it," she choked. "We did it… And…"

"As I said, love. He must be proud. And he should be," Jack chuckled. "To have had a daughter like you." It felt odd, standing there crying while everyone else was celebrating. So Charlotte turned to Mr. Gibbs and called, "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye, lass?" Gibbs turned to her, a bright smile on his face. Charlotte grabbed Jack's hat and threw it towards him.

"Jack said you can throw his hat," she replied. Gibbs' smile widened. He let out a loud laugh and threw Jack's hat high, watching as it landed on the deck below. Jack grinned back.

"Now go get it," Jack grinned back. Gibbs' cheery expression faded to a scowl. Charlotte giggled and looked up at her husband. The weight of the world lifted off her shoulders as she stared into his dark brown eyes. Feeling free at last, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"…Well, now what?" he questioned as they broke away. She looked off at the Dutchman, where Will stood at the helm, watching Elizabeth.

"I think we both know," she said quietly. Jack was quiet for a moment. Then he let out a long sigh and nodded.

It was time.


	25. Untitled

_It's been over for awhile... Quite awhile, actually. But it's hard to post this last chapter. I've had a difficult time not continuing it, but I feel it's just better this way. You know me. Once I get started, I don't stop. :D_

_For those of you who stuck with me all this time... for those of you who are still reading right now, this chapter is for you._

**Chapter 25: Untitled**

"The longboats are ready for you, Miss," Ragetti gently touched Elizabeth's arm.

Elizabeth tore herself away from her spot at the railing of the ship and slowly turned around. Charlotte walked to her side. The two quietly walked towards the longboats, pausing in front of the line of people that waited to say their farewells. Captain Barbossa was first, standing calmly beside Mr. Gibbs.

"Goodbye, Captain," Elizabeth said shortly to the man.

"Mrs. Turner," he bowed his head with a knowing smile. Elizabeth grinned in return, and then moved along the rest of the line.

"G'bye, Poppet," Pintel said softly.

"Best wishes, Miss," Gibbs added.

One by one, each member of the crew mustered up enough strength to say goodbye to Elizabeth, the girl who had been part of them for three years. Finally she reached Jack. Charlotte glanced away, uncertain of how it would end. The two of them stared at each other for a long time, longer than they should have.

"It never would've worked out between us, Jack," Elizabeth finally teased.

"…Keep telling yourself that, darling." Jack replied with a smirk. She moved forward to kiss him on the cheek, but he quickly held up a hand. "No, no, once was quite enough, thank you." Elizabeth giggled, and then climbed into the longboat. Charlotte followed, hesitating Ragetti.

Elizabeth and Charlotte were going to a nearby beach, where Will was to meet them to say goodbye. And then Jack, Charlotte, and most of his crew would sail off in the Pearl, while Barbossa left with the remainders of his former crew to find the Jolly Roger.

Pintel and Ragetti were among that former crew.

Charlotte bit her lower lip, deciding to bid Pintel farewell first. She glanced at him uncertainly, and then managed a soft, "… 'B…Bye."

"G'bye, Poppet," Pintel smiled slightly. She didn't know what to say, so instead of trying she reached out her hand and shook his.

And then it was time for Ragetti. The one who had always been there for her, through all the years she had needed him. "Goodbye, Ragetti," she tried.

"Goodbye, Lottie," he whispered. Charlotte threw her arms around him and didn't dare to let go. He returned her embrace at once. They stayed like that for a while, until she finally knew that Elizabeth needed to go.

"Thank you," Charlotte said as she pulled away. A meek smile lit up her face. "Thank you, for all you've done for me." She kissed him on the cheek and then turned away, stopping once more at Jack. He kissed her lightly before whispering softly in her ear, "We'll set sail at sunset." She nodded, and then boarded the lifeboat with Elizabeth. The two of them were silent as they rowed their way onto shore, but both understood.

There was nothing to say.

The moment they set foot on land, Elizabeth hurried into Will's open arms and kissed him longingly. Charlotte silently excused herself and gave them some privacy. Of course, she was here to say goodbye to her friends, but there would be time for that later.

_&_

"You know, I'm going to need those back," Will sighed as he stared at his bare feet. He looked back up at Charlotte and Elizabeth, each of which wore one of his black boots. The two of them glanced over, and then burst into laughter.

"No way," Charlotte giggled. Then she took off down the beach.

"Get back here!" Will shouted. Elizabeth laughed and ran after her friend. Will chased them both, still barefooted. He finally caught up to Elizabeth and grabbed her around the waist just as she was tackling Charlotte. The three fell over in a laughing heap. "You're going to miss your ride, you know," Will chuckled as he sneakily slipped the boots off each girl's leg. Charlotte whirled around to glance at the horizon. The sun was setting low in the distance, and the Pearl was waiting patiently just off the shore of the island, along with the Dutchman. It had been a constant reminder to Charlotte all that afternoon that sooner or later, both she and Will would have to leave.

"…You're right," she said quietly. The trio untangled themselves and stood. Charlotte brushed sand off her legs, desperately searching for something to say.

There was an unbearably long, awkward pause until Elizabeth finally whispered, "…I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess…" Will glanced at them both. "…I guess it is." Charlotte slowly stepped towards them, but before she could speak, Elizabeth had thrown her arms around her.

"Char," her friend choked out. "Charlotte Dove, I love you. You're…" Elizabeth's grip tightened. "You're the only friend I've ever known." Charlotte buried her face in the other girl's shoulder.

"I love you too, Liz," she whispered. "I-I don't know what I would've done without you… without you or your father." The tears started out of nowhere, and now they were coming faster by the minute.

Charlotte held Elizabeth's shoulders at arms length and stared at her. Tears were streaming down her face. "You're a mess," Charlotte heard herself giggle. To her absolute surprise, Elizabeth joined her.

"You are too," she choked out. They started to laugh, hugging once more. Finally they parted, and Charlotte stared up at Will.

Will was the brother she had never known. The love she could never have. He was everything she'd ever needed in her life, and everything she'd ever wanted.

"Well… Willie boy…" a meek smile appeared on her face. "… You're off on another grand ad-…adventure… a-an-d…"

The sobs were unstoppable. She could barely speak, but managed, "And I guess I w-won't be there th-this time."

Will said nothing. He pulled her into a tight embrace and didn't let her go. Charlotte cried hard into his shoulder, unable to control herself. "You may be out of sight, little Lottie," he whispered into her ear. "But you will never be out of my mind or heart." She tightened her grasp.

"I love you, Will," was her muffled reply.

"I love you too, Lottie,"

It was getting late. Charlotte finally tore herself from Will's arms and stared at her two friends one last time. "…Do you think anything will ever be the same again?" she questioned softly.

"I don't know," Elizabeth admitted. There was a pause, and then, for absolutely no reason at all, Charlotte began to laugh.

"Look at us," she giggled. "The lot of us, together still after eleven years. We met so long ago, and now-…" she broke off, unable to finish her sentence. But they understood.

Now they would probably never meet again.

Suddenly, Elizabeth grabbed Charlotte's wrist. "Write me," she demanded. "Every day."

"I will," Charlotte replied. She meant it.

"How?" Will questioned, bewildered. Charlotte smirked at him.

"I'll find a way," she laughed. "I always do, don't I?" He snorted, a soft smile appearing on his face. All three were quiet for another moment. Before she could say anything else, Charlotte twisted around and walked away. Another moment with them would only make leaving that much harder. Jack was standing on the sand now, waiting patiently for her. A grin lit up her face and she broke into a run, right into his open arms.

"Long time no see, love," he chuckled, kissing her on the forehead. The two of them looked back at Will and Elizabeth, who stood watching them, holding each other's hands. Charlotte smiled once more, lifted her hand, and waved one last time.

They waved back and returned the smile.

But they didn't say goodbye.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, m'lady," Jack bowed as he helped Charlotte step aboard the ship. She smiled lightly and took his hand in her own.

"Where are we off to, Jay Bird?" she questioned.

"Wherever the winds be takin' us, Lot," he replied with a grin. He kissed her lightly, then the two walked to the railing, where they watched the sun finally set over the hills. As a final ray of light shone on the Pearl, a bright green flash filled the air. Jack wrapped his arms around Charlotte, who smiled slightly and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she tilted her head to the side and nudged Jack gently. "Hm?" he glanced down at her. She nodded towards the wood of the ship. There, standing right beside them, were two small birds. One was a beautiful grey dove, the other a sharp-looking black sparrow. It was odd to see birds at sea at all, let alone two of a different species. They watched in silenced awe as the birds stared at each other with the oddest emotion in their eyes. Although both knew it was probably impossible, they almost seemed to be in… love. Then the dove reached over and gently nipped the sparrow, who let out a surprised squeak. The dove spread its pretty grey wings and flew off from the railing, looking back at the sparrow as though to ask, "Are you coming?" The black bird took flight at once and flew ahead of the dove, who immediately tried to pick up its pace. But the sparrow slowed down so that they flew side by side, off into the sunset. And as the birds flew farther and farther towards the western horizon, becoming mere specks soon enough, Charlotte felt herself smile. She twisted around in Jack's arms and kissed him more joyfully than ever before.

They were finally home.


End file.
